Sk8 4ev3r
by kimiko888
Summary: Preps and Skaters don't associate. Its common law and Kagome is fine with obeying it. But when Inuyasha walks into the skate shop she can't help but be attracted to him. Now they're off to screw with the social system and bend and break all the rules.
1. Short Tempered

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or 'Love and Sk8' by Nancy Krulik**

**Summary:  
**_He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a prep. And she liked to skate. What more can I say? He wanted her. She'd never tell she wanted him as well. And all of her friends Stuck up their nose. And they had a problem with his ironed clothes. __-Avril Lavigne "Sk8r Boi" -my version _

_Skaters and Preps don't associate and just don't date. Period. No questions asked. Case closed. Kagome is absolutely fine with not ever having to associate with preps who think they run the place, but when Inuyasha steps into the skate shope where she works she can't help but be attracted to him. And from there the two of them begin to screw with the social system of Kyoto and break and bend all the rules. _

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 1: Short Tempered**

_Whoosh! _

Kagome loved the feeling of the air rushing past her as she swooped down the ramp. Feeling the adrenaline pump through her body always excited her. It felt like she was flying everytime she left the lip of the ramp and for that reason alone Kagome would never stop.

"Hey Kags! Its five!"

Unfortunately she had to. Kagome had a job at the only skate shop in the small town of Kyoto, and her boss was strict on her to make sure she was there at 5:30 everyday.

"ugghhh!" Kagome yelled out of frustrated as she climbed down the ramp. "I wish Toto wasn't so damn strict!"

"Hey be happy." Rin said patting her on the back. "At least you don't have to wait on some at a stuck up restaurant."

"She's right you know." Ayame said coming to a stop beside Kagome. "Everytime they see my nose ring they look at me like I'm a disgrace. I'm surprised we even got the job."

"Are you kidding? You know only rich people can afford the stuff at Sk8 G8te. The old giezer puts the prices up so high."

"Hmmmm. I guess you're right." Ayame said before making her way to the ramp.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" asked from her spot on the grass sandwitched between her boyfriend, Miroku and Ayame's boyfriend, Kouga.

"You know it." Kagome the left the sound of wheels hitting the ground and hurried as fast as she could to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kagome let out a sigh of relief when she entered the skateboard shop at 5:29. If she had been even a second late Totosai would have a hissy fit.

Kagome looked happily around the store. She may hate her boss and the snobs that came in to take skateboarding as a hobby and not a way of life like Kagome and her friends, but the store always gave her a great feeling. On the left wall hung a bunch of skateboards with the decks showing which Kagome had designed. In front of the boards were all the safety gear for people who are just starting out. The left wall was shelves of Totosai's skateboarding trophies. Considering how much of a tight wad he was now it was hard for Kagome to believe he had ever skateboard let alone become a champ of his time. In front of the 50+ trophies were wracks of clothing that you would wear for skateboarding.

Kagome took her place behind the counter and waved goodbye to Gina as she took of for the rest of the day. Kagome switched out the CD that was playing with one of the ones Sango had burned for her and let 3 Days Grace's Riot vibrate through out the small shop. She then went to Totosai's office in the back to tell him she was here.

Kagome walked back out to the register just as the bells above the entrance rang. In walked a silver headed boy with a hat resting on top of his head. He was dressed in Abercrombie frome head to toe. Kagome cringed at the thought of another preppy she would have to suck up to. Though she didn't like preppies she couldn't help but notice that this one was cuter than the others.

But just as that thought came it went away as the bells jingled and in stepped your class A bitch. She wore a tight low cut shirt with a _super_ short miniskirt. She walked over to the silver haired boy and linked arms with him. She looked around the store in disgust and when her eyes landed on Kagome she grimanced even more.

Kagome just rolled her eyes. She got that look a lot. Apparently when rich people saw her red streaked hair, thick eyeliner, ears that have been peirced 4 times each, and dark clothing they thought disgusting. All her friends recieved that look. It was a disgrace in Kyoto to be a skater. Its always been like that though. The rich people owned the place and the skater were looked down on upon for marching to the beat of their own drums. Preppies didn't like skaters and skaters didn't like preppies. It was the circle of life.

"Inu-poo, can we leave this music is giving me a headache." the girl complained tugging on the boy's shirt sleeve.

Kagome wanted to throw-up at the sick pet name but managed to keep it down.

"One sec, Kikyo."

_More like Kinky-hoe. _Kagome thought to herself. She would of gladly said it out loud if she didn't know Totosai would rip her head off for not being respectful to a customer.

"But Inu," the girl complained. "that girl is scaring me." she pointed a finger in kagome's direction.

Kaogome's eye twitched a bit as she struggled to contain her anger. That was her only problem with the job. She had to be patient and respectfut but she had a very short temper and a sharp tounge.

"Maybe you should wait in the car." 'Inu' suggested.

"And let that bitch steal you? I don't thind so."

Kagome's patience snapped as she looked up from the homework she was doing and looked the girl dangerously in the eye.

"Look bub, I don't know who the hell you think you are but you sure as hell ain't smart to be calling _me _a bitch. Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

The girl narrowed her eyes and set her lips in a tight straight line. "I think I'm Kikyo Hinami and I have looked in a mirror because unlike you mine doesn't break."

"It will when I slam it in your face!" Kagome said ready to hop over the counter.

"I'd like to speak to the manager."

"He's-"

"Right her."

Kagome froze at the sound of Totosai's rough voice behind her.

"I would like to inform you that having disrespectful service ain't helpin' your buisness."

"I apologize for Kagome's behavior."

"I'm sure my daddy wouldn't be happy to find out I was assulted by an employee."

"if you want an assult I'd be happy to rearrange your face for proof." Kagome said clenching her fist in a tight ball.

"Kagome!" Totosai said in a firm, warning voice. "Maybe letting you design the decks was a bad idea." he said motioning towards the wall.

Kagome immediately unclenched her fist and fung her head. Designing the boards here was kagome's only way to express her love for art. Her parents didn't approve of art so she kept it secret from them.

"I'll go organize the clothes." Kagome said with a tight fake smile.

"You do that." Totosai said before appoligizing to Kikyo trying to make sure she wouldn't sue.

"I'm sorry 'bout that."

Kagome looked up from the pile of clothes she was folding to be greeted with the face of the silver haired boy. The intense look in in his golden eyes made her blush a bit.

"I'm used to it." she said picking up another shirt to fold. "Why are you here anyways?"

"I came to get a board and lessons."

"Okay then our best boards are hanging up on the wall." Kagome said snapping into buisness mode. She walked to the opposite side of the store and picked up one of the boards. "They're maplewood boards. Seven ply thick. So the next time you practice a move it won't break in half and make you fall on you ass."

She looked over at the boy who didn't seem to hear a word she just said which ticked her off a bit.

"You designed all these?"

"Uhh..yeah."

"You're good."

"Thanks. So are you gonna buy one or not?"

He looked around a bit more before picking up one that had a skull on it with a black background. Around the skull was silver and red lightning streaks. "How much for this?"

"150." Kagome said without a second thought.

"Okay so how much are lessons?"

"Its 20 bucks per hour. You can get up to three hours for a month."

"I'll take 3 hours for a month."

"Alright thats a total of..." Kagome walked back to the register to calculate the total. "...330." her eyes popped at the price. She would never get used to the money kids spent here.

"I'll pay in cash." he said handing her a wad of money.

"Th-thanks." Kagome was bewildered. Most customers payed with credit cards. I was a surprise to be holding such a big chuck of cash. "Any questions, concerns?"

"Who's gonna teach me?"

"It would be Toto but he's got a bad knee pain so you're looking at her."

"Oh...well see ya tomorrow."

"Bye."

As the door shut Kagome couldn't help but fell the tinsiest bit excited about the lesson tommorw. she wanted to do a little happy dance but didn't when she saw the angry boss walk towards her.

"KAGOME!"

_Just great. _Kagome thought as she listened to Totosai's lecture on how she should control her temper.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**So what do you think? Plz REVIEW!!1**


	2. Jackass

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 2: Jackass**

_Crash!_

I looked up at the clouds as I layed on my back after falling on the hard concrete...again. As my teacher walked up to explain to me how to slalom-whatever that is- for the millionthed time I let my mind wander to why I was even in this stupid skatepark falling on my ass.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**_Yesterday at Lunch_**

Inuyasha sat at their usual lunch table surrounded by Bankoutsu, Sasori, and Niran. They were playing poker when a girl walked by that caught Inuyasha's eye.

"Your legs must be tired because you've been running through my mind all day!" He shouted winking at the girl. He may be going out with Kikyo but who said he couldn't look?

The girl shot him a disgusted look and murmured 'pig' under her breath.

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded as the girl strutted off in a different direction and his friends busted out laughing.

"Looks like someone's lost their charm." Bankoutsu snickered

"Shut Up." He muttered underneath his breath. "I can still get any girl I want."

"Really?" Sasori asked in a mischeviously.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow questionally at Sasori.

"I bet you couldn't get a skater chick to go out with you."

"If we're talking bet what do I get?"

"2 weeks homework free." Niran answered in a single breath

Inuyasha thought about it for a second. "Okay. But how am I gonna meet a chick if they don't give us the time of day?"

"Go to the Skate Shop downtown. Some chick there give lessons. All you have to do is ask for lessons and lure her in." Sasori answered taking a sip of his soda.

"Alright then get ready to do my homework." The cocky hanyou said before leaving to dump his tray.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was taken out of my flashback when I felt a foot kick me hard in my side.

"Are you listening!?" The angry bitch seethed from above my head.

I growled slightly. Who does this girl think she is?

At first I did admit she didn't look half bad. She wore baggy black shorts that ended just below her knees and hung low on ther waist with a studded belt holding them up. She had a black skull tank top with red spots that stopped just below her belly button. The tatoo in red and black ink that said 'Kags' just above her waist line was pretty hot too.

BUT no matter how she looked or how entertaining she was when she got pissed at Kikyo she was a pain in my ass. Really my side when she slammed her damn black converse into it. She is pretty impatient. It was funny wathching her blow up at Kikyo but its hell when she gets all mad at you. Having her breathing down my neck is getting me frustrated.

"I take that as a no. No wonder you keep falling on your ass. I thought with those ears you would hear me after the tenth time."

I finally stood up and looked down into the girls eyes. "Are you always such an annoying bitch?"

Her eyes told me that she had just gotten pissed off. One little insult and she's already got fire in her eyes. This girl needs to see a shrink.

"Would you like to repeat that?" She said dangerously

"I said-"

"Hey Kagome!"

I looked to see who had cut me off to see some red-head with a nosering, black jeans with a chain swinging from the left side, and a Tokio Hotel band tee that was cut to expose some of her stomach like Kagome's. Also like Kagome she had a tatoo on her upper arm though that said 'Ayame'. I'm guessing thats her name.

As the red-head approached Kagome's scowl changed into a soft smile. I was amazed. I've been working with her for almost 2 hours and this is the first time I've seen her smile.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was starting to get tired of this jackass and when he called me an 'annoying bitch' I was about to rip out his throat when I heard Ayame call my name.

"Hey Ayame."

"Watcha doing here?" She asked. "I thought you had to work."

"I am." I pointed to the jackass with silver hair who was standing beside me. "He came in yesterday for lessons. Toto had some 'knee problems' so I'm stuck with him."

"More like hormone problems." Ayame snorted.

It was true. Everybody who stopped by the store enough could find out the Totosai's knee problems were just excuses so he could hook up with Kaede, his girlfriend.

"You tell me. To think someone as old as him still did stuff like that."

"Excuse me but I'm paying to skate not listen to you gossip."

I turned my eyes to... now that I think about it I don't even know his name. I've been calling him a jackass since I met him. Anyways I shot him a glare.

"You really are Kikyo's boyfriend. Always complaining."

"Did you just say Kikyo?" Ayame asked. "That bitch comes into the cafe all the time and complains about everything. She always sits at the same table and disses my nose ring."

"Sounds like Kinky-hoe to me. I almost choked her yesterday."

"I wish I could beat the hell out of her but her dad owns the cafe."

"Hey! I'm still here!" Jackass yelled from his spot on the sidelines of our conversation. He looked as if he was getting tired of being ignored.

"Whatever." Ayame said. "I'll let you get back to your prep. I got to go to work anyways." She said walking off towards the direction of the exit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Finally. The girl, Ayame or whatever, finally left and it was time to put my plan into action.

"How 'bout we stop practice for the day and get some food."

The girl looked as if she were considering it. "Fine."

Alright step one complete. Now I have to turn on the charm.

I walked up behind her and slid my arms around her waist and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck. She smelled really good despite the fact she was sweating.

"Now we can consider us." I whispered in her ear.

I was expecting a girlish giggle like usual but I wasn't in for a hard kick in the groin.

As I fell on the floor grabbing my family jewels in pain she hovered over me angrily.

"Lesson one- KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!!" She yelled kicking me with every word. She has kicked me more than anyone has in my whole life.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Just when I thought he could be okay he pull some shit like that. That...that...JACKASS!

"Hurry up so we can eat." I said

So I'm pissed but I do have an appetite.

"And I pick the place."

**Sooooo wat do ya think. PLZ REVIEW!! any ideas are welcomed too. Keep flames to a minimum.**


	3. Something Feeling

Sk8te 4ev3r

**I decided I had to at least update this story before I had to slow down on updating. Anyways….Chapter 3!! **

_**Sk8te 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 3: Something Feeling**

"Couldn't you have chosen a place a little more….I don't know…clean?"

Inuyasha asked looking around the place that Kagome had dragged him to. It was filled with rowdy skaters and trash was on the tables and floor. He had to go to the bathroom but after seeing a roach on a stall door he decided he could hold it.

"What a 92 sanitation score ain't good enough for Mr. Prep?" Kagome asked sarcastically from the seat across from Inuyasha. "This place has the best burgers so suck it up."

Inuyasha just let out a sigh. He wasn't a fast food type of guy. If your dad is the wealthiest man in the country you should be served a 3 course meal everyday for every meal. NOT eating at Hamburger Heaven with your skateboarding teacher getting glares from other skaters.

Finally their waiter came. "What can I get ya?" she asked in a bored tone smacking on her piece of gum.

"I'll have a chili burger, fries, and a chocolate milkshake."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome in disbelief. Kagome caught his look. "If you're worried about my figure I burn it all off."

Inuyasha shook his head and looked at the waitress. "Uhh…I'll have the same."

Not long after the waitress left someone else walked up to the table.

Kagome looked up at the boy and grimaced a bit. "Hey Naraku." She mumbled.

"How could you do this to me?" He asked inching closer to Kagome. "You chose that prep over me? I thought we had something special."

Kagome rolled her eyes at Naraku's melodramatic complaining. She knew Naraku, King of the Skaters, liked her ever since her first comp. two years ago. She didn't like him at all. He was a player, cruel, came on waaaaay to strong, and was a real hot head. She only tolerated him because he was a good skater. If he wasn't he would see the same treatment Inuyasha got earlier that day. A good kick in the ass.

"There's nothing between us that's special and I'm only giving him lessons."

"Does that mean we can hook up later?" he asked grinning slyly at Kagome who almost gagged at the thought.

"What part of there's nothing special between us didn't you understand? Now if you don't mind I would like to eat." She said motioning to the waitress tapping her foot impatiently behind him balancing a tray of food.

"Whatever." Naraku said moving out of the way and taking the seat beside Kagome in the booth oblivious to the hanyou's soft growl.

"I came here to tell you that a couple of skaters are going to protest at Takahashi's office. Word just got out that he wants to shut down the skate park."

"WHAT!!"

"Yeah just wanted to see if you were coming." He then took one of Kagome's fries and got up from the table. "I'll be waiting." He said giving Kagome a wink before leaving.

Kagome sat in her seat shaking with rage. "That damn bastard." She began to mumble under her breath. "How can he take away the skate park? I'm gonna beat the….."

As Kagome continued mumbling Inuyasha's mind was going crazy. _I'm in a place full of skaters who hat my dad one of them being the girl who I am oddly attracted to. I could take on two but twenty…Dammit! I don't want to die here! Wait...did I say I was attracted to _her?

Wanting to take his mind off his wild thoughts Inuyasha picked up his burger and bit in. Surprisingly it was one of the best things besides ramen Inuyasha has ever tasted.

"This is good." He mumbled with a stuffed mouth and his cheeks puffed out.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Being pulled out of my seething of the bastard who was going to destroy my home I was faced with a boy….okay a hot boy with puffed out cheeks and chili sliding down his mouth. I giggled at the loving look he gave the burger. Wait…giggle? Since when do I go all girly?

"Told ya." I said picking up my own burger and taking a big bite out of it. I could felt the chili drip down my chin. I lifted my hand to wipe it off with the back of it when a napkin beat me to it. I looked up to see Jackass-I still don't know his name and Jackass isn't starting to fit considering the jolt of electricity that went through me when he touched me.- wiping away the chili. I blushed at the contact.

"Th-thanks." I managed to get out.

Giggling? Blushing? Stuttering? What the hell is wrong with me? One hot bastard who I kinda like saunters in for lessons and my stomach is doing flips! There is something about him that makes me drawn to him but I wouldn't say that to him. The last thing this extremely hot guy needs is a boost for his ego. Look at me I'm even complementing him in a middle of an insult!

"So…. What's your name?" I asked trying to distract myself from the weird thoughts and the flipping in my stomach. After all I can't call him Jackass and Mr. Prep forever, right?

"Inuyasha…"

He paused for a bit pondering something.

"Tomatsi. Inuyasha Tomatsi."

"Kagome Higurashi." I said before taking another bite out of my burger.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"Kagome Higurashi." She says biting into her burger.

There's something about this girl. She isn't like Kikyo. Not by a long shot. She is short tempered, aggressive, a skater, and annoying as hell but yet something about her makes her different, in a good way though. Something that makes me drawn to her.

I'm not used to the feeling she gives me and I'm not sure if I like it. The feeling makes me want to get closer to her and make sure no one else can have her. When the bastard walked over to us earlier I wanted to bite his head off. Or when these guys were giving her lustful looks. Why world I care so much for one bitch when I could have any girl of my dreams?

"So…Tomatsi," She said using my surname. "Why do you want to skateboard?"

"Why do you care?" I said harsher than I planned to but she just rolled her eyes annoyed. Yep, there is no way she likes me but that doesn't mean I can't try.

"Because I think teaching your something that you're just gonna use for a couple of months is a waste of my time."

"Why is it a waste of your time? Aren't you getting paid?"

"Money isn't everything." She started

Well in my world to my family that was our way of survival.

"It's a waste of time because I get tired of people who don't take skating seriously. They just do it to look cool. Besides I get paid for designing decks too and it's better than wasting valuable time on unserious customers. Now tell me, why the sudden interest?"

I had planned this answer ahead of time so I knew exactly what to say.

"I wanted a way to get out of my protected life. Fell freedom. So I took skateboarding. I heard it felt like you were flying."

Her eyes suddenly lit up and a slight smile crossed her face. She looked happy and I had to admit she looked a lot better when she smiled.

"It is like you're flying. Best thing in the world." She said as if she were in another world looking off into the distance.

"Well Inuyasha, I'll help you with your freedom." She finally said giving me a huge toothy smile.

"Just promise me you won't pull anymore shit like you did earlier."

I could feel my face heat up at the humility I caused myself earlier. When I think back I can clearly remember her intriguing scent down to a T.

Dammit why is this happening? Remembering stuff like her scent perfectly and blushing. I never blush! What the hell? This girl is cramping my style and she doesn't even like me!

"Promise." I reply agreeing even though I know it will be hard to keep my demon side in check around her.

"Good." She then flashed me another toothy smile and I couldn't help but to a bit pink.

Ugh! There goes that something feeling again. The something feeling that makes me want to hold her and makes me blush. I hate this feeling. It makes me look stupid and hard to control the demon half yelling at me to kiss her already. Then I did something to satisfy the damn feeling already.

"I also won't ever quit skateboarding if you do me one favor."

"And what's that?" she asked raising an eyebrow skeptically, sipping her shake

"Go out with me."

I was showered by a spray of chocolate milkshake.

"WHAT!!"

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Man I worked like all night wanting to finish this chapter before school and restriction starts. It's pretty risky for me to be doing this considering the book reports but don't let my work go to waste, PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Idiots

So the last time I updated this story it was right before school

**So the last time I updated this story it was right before school. Well now 1****st**** quarter progress reports are out and its time to update!! I would have done it sooner but it took me a while to actually find the book the story was in. Yeah I seriously need to clean my room. Now everyone enjoy chapter… 4 I think.**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 4: Idiots**

I looked at myself in the mirror.

A black knee length skirt that flowed nicely around my knees, hung gracefully around my hips. A Tokio Hotel band-t that fit me perfectly with orange flames at the bottom, hugged my torso. I had my hair pulled back in a messy bun and I wore my usual eyeliner and mascara. My feet sported a nice pair of black suede boots that were about 2 inches above my ankles and in inch inclined from the ground- it would have been converse if my mom hadn't forced me into them.

Why the hell am I in this mess? I'm in this mess because I'm an idiot. I feel one funny zingy feeling in my stomach and I have to jump and say yes to a prep. A prep! I'm supposed to hate them. What the hell is wrong with me!?

I've seen these movies _millions _of times. A boy and girl from two different tracks meet and fall in love. Something bad _always _happens and they either hate each other or are torn apart. It's a total Romeo and Juliet and those idiotic lovers end up DEAD. What do you think will happen to me? I get my happily ever after? HELL NO! I'll be stuck crying and feeling the world should go screw itself because they're all yippe-de-do-dah and I'm all boo hoo.

None of this really matters though because I don't love Inuyasha. I mean I just met the guy and until recently he's been a total ass. Only an idiot would fall in love with that ass.

Then again I am an idiot for accepting this date. I mean only an idiot steps into the leading role as the love-struck girl and go on a date with an ass, fall in love, and wait for her heart to be broken.

Idiot.

But that's not me because I'm not in love. Kagome Higurashi doesn't fall in love. She will become the number one skater and artist in the world. Yeah that's me not some damn Juliet.

When you watch those chick flicky tragedies with broken hearts you call them idiots for actually falling in love and go _that'll never happen to me. _Well guess what? Life's a bitch and crap like that actually happens. Just my luck.

Wait…no! Not my luck because I'm not in love. Don't feel a damn thing for that prick. Kagome Higurashi DOESN'T fall in love.

Now I'm stuck in the living room of my house being interrogated by Sota who wants to know _everything _about my "date".

"Where are you going? Who is he? Is he cool? Shouldn't you be more dressed up for this? Are you in lo-"

"Shut up!" I yelled frustrated and rubbing my throbbing temples.

I had to stop me before he said love. Not only will it start my speech on stupid movie metaphors and its nothing but hell, but it confuses me too much.

People say you're in love when you're heart races when the person walks by. They say you get nervous and blush at the simplest gestures. When the nervousness goes away it's really easy to talk to that person.

I feel all those things around Inuyasha but there's no way I'm in love ….right? Wait why am I asking _you? _You don't know anything. Just like all those people. They don't have a clue what love is because that can't be it because I'm NOT in love.

_Ding Dong._

I took a deep breath before I stood to open the door, pushing Sota into the couch forcefully before he could answer the door.

When I opened the door a bouquet of flowers- roses- were shoved into my face.

How Roman- I mean ewww how sick. I don't want these. No one will know about it if I hide them in my room though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Why the hell am I doing this?

Seriously, flowers? I don't do this. I don't like being all mushy. Its part of being a half demon. I don't like getting this excited over one girl either. This girl gives me a different feeling and I'm not even sure if I really like.

I reach for the doorbell with a shaky hand and make contact with the little button.

I hate Kagome. She makes me all nervous and my stomach do flips. She's unpredictable and keeps me on my toes. She makes me blush and stutter when I know I don't want to.

The door swings open and there she is, hot as-I mean she looks nice. Looks like herself only a little more formal. She doesn't change to impress anyone and I like that about her.

Wait…no I don't. I hate her she's the girl who turned my entire back black and blue from her kicks. She has a short temper. I hate her.

_**Then why did you ask her out?**_

Great this is not the time I need my conscience popping up putting in its two cents. They always come in at the wrong times. They're there to tell you how wrong you aren't but can't be found when you're about to fail the test.

"So _you're _the guy onee-chan's in love with."

I notice Kagome's face go as red as mine and her unique Ruby eyes flicker in anger before I look down at the little squirt who should be running for his life. He has a smug look as if he just won in annoying his sister. Too bad it was cut short when Kagome smacked him in the back of his head.

Inuyasha Takahashi doesn't fall in love. No way. Hell no. Never, ever, again. Last person I said I loved was my mom and where is she? Sure as hell ain't home with my pops. No she ran away with some guy and we never saw her again.

Love is just a trap to get your heartbroken. Only an idiot walks into a visible trap and love is one of them. You fall in love you're basically digging your own grave.

Idiots.

"So…. Are we leaving?" she asks, stepping out of the doorway to close the store and step in to the early fall night.

"Yeah let's go."

I take her hand and a zing shoot through my arm as I lead her to my car.

People say zing feelings mean love but they're idiots. Inuyasha doesn't, hasn't and won't fall in love.

Can't help but wonder if she felt that zing too though.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**I wanted to write more but I got other things to update and I think this will all go better in chapter 5. Now be sure to review and I'll be sure to update**.


	5. Juliet

Sk8te 4ev3r

**Its been a super super super long time since i've updated and I apologize but at least I got around to it. so now......Chapter 5!**

_**Sk8te 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 5: Juliet**

It was only dinner. Three courses. Appetizer, main, and dessert and then I'm out of here. Out of these damn boots and this skirt. Maybe hit the skate park with Rin-she's to hyper to ever go to sleep. That was all I had to survive one dinner with weird tingles and then I was free. Nothing could happen it was just dinner.

Too bad something did happen.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dex!" Inuyasha yelled over the commotion of the tiny mid-scale restaurant to get a waitors attention who almost dropped his tray of drinks in shock at Inuyasha's loud voice.

Dex quickly made his way over to the table and greeted me with a britght smile. I could see a light scowl form on Inuyasha's face from the corner of my eye and felt myself almost smile at being able to make him jealous.

"She's not your usual type," Dex stated absently as he grabbed his pad to take the order.

"I don't have a specific type." Inuyasha protested indignantly through gritted teeth. Why was he so stressed? It was like he didn't want anyone to interfere with our....our...our ummm...date. But whatever there still wasn't much of a reason for him to get all i-got-a-stick-up-my-ass.

"No? So its just a coincedence that I always see you with long haired girls with huge chests and short tight clothes? Hmmmm.....to think my friend would have a better variety."

Friend? Inuyasha having a friend who actually works? Gasp!

"Oh shut up. two of the usuals."

Dex looked at me questionally. "Are you sure you can eat that?" he asked in disbeleif.

"I'm posotive," Inuyasha said answering for me. Not a good move. I hate stuff like that. He was lucky we were at a real restaurant and not Hamburger Heaven or I would of told him off.

"Whatever you say." Dex said shrugging his shoulders before walking off clumsily almost bumping into a tray full of food.

"I like him." I stated out of the blue. It seemed like a good coversation starter to me and it was true. He seemed down to earth and wasn't afraid to tell Inuyasha the truth.

"Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Best friend?"

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Why, does that surprise you?"

"Well...yeah. Here you are a big old rich guy best friends with a waitor. I thought you stayed with those egolistic asses you call friends."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ouch she nailed Bankoutsu and them right on the head. Can't say I don't agree the only reason I'm even with them is because they want to be with me....more like my money actually. They also were pretty popular and it helped me boost my ima......damn how egolistical do I sound now.

"Dex doesn't go to private school." Lucky bastard. "We've been friends since we were two. Our mom's used to be inseperable until my mom ran away with some guy but I still see his mom a lot. Dad pretty stuck up and doesn't invite her over that much 'cause she's struggling but I give up most of my money for her and I go over to eat at there house a lot. They got lots of ramen got of love ramen."

Wait a second. I just told her all about where 2/3 of my allowance ends up. I don't even tell my dad who is always bitching on how I waste money. The mans a fucking millionare!! Thats not the point why the hell am I telling her all this?

"Gasp!" uggh. I can practically taste the sarcasm in her voice. "To think Tomatsi is really a big old softie deep down inside." she was making baby faces and laughing to herself throwing her head back. She looked.....you know what I'm getting tired of always complimenting her looks. What the hell is my problem! She beats the shit out of me half the time and I'm stuck on the how soft her lips look. AHHH! I just did it again!

"ORDER UP!"

I turned my head to see Dex making his way back over to the table trying hard not to spill my order and failing as I saw some of the noodles slosh onto the ground making a slippery spot which a waitor later slipped and fell drenching himself in wine. Yup. My best friend was a clutz.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dex plopped a huge bowl of Ramen in front of me and I could tell my jaw hit the table. There was no way I could eat all of this what was Inuyasha thinking? I'm not a frickin monster here!

"I can't eat all this." I protested immediately

"Ahhh....so you are like Inuyasha's other dates. A carb freak." Dex stated with his eyes closed and hand resting under his chin as if he just now finally understood the meaning of life. The idiot!

"No I mean I can't eat this much!"

"Ahhhh....don't worry about it," Inuyasha said waving his hand. "We'll burn it all off. And if you really can't eat it all we'll just give it to Dex."

"Hey, I don't eat scraps dogboy!"

"No but you do eat off the floor."

"That was one time!"

I rolled my eyes but smiled a bit at their childish banter. He didnt' seem so stiff when he was with Dex and more relax and normal. Much easier to like. The perfect boyfr........ugh lets just stop there. Where has my mind been going!

I picked up my fork and looked into the huge bowl of ramen as the steam made my face moist and the smell intoxicated me. It did smell good. Maybe I could eat it all. I twirled the noodles around the fork until it was wound tightly before setting it in my mouth.

The first thing I noticed was it was EXTREMELY HOT! I mean burn my tounge at first contact hot. Then I started to actually taste it and it was good. Damn good. EXTREMELY good. I started to shovel more into my mouth forgetting the burn of my tounge but then remembered I wasn't at Hamburger Heaven and I was on a date. Looking like a complete pig.

I quickly looked up to see what Inuyasha's reacton would be only to see him finishing his bowl by licking it completely. I had to laugh. I mean he looked like a real dog!

Inuyasha set his bowl down then looked questionly at me raising one brow as if asking why I wasn't done yet.

"I'm not a monster," I started taking another-more polite- bite of my food. "Its gonna take me longer to finish than you."

"If you don't hurry you won't be able to attend the funner event of the night."

"One, funner isn't a word and two, the movies aren't fun."

"Who said anything about movies?"

"You know dinner and a movie. The typical first date stuff. I just figured that-"

"What makes you think I'm your typical guy?" He said with a smirk revealing one of his pearly white fangs."I surprised you that Dex is my best friend and I give money to his family all the time. I'm luck a box of choclates. You never know what coming next."

"Hmmmm. I guess I have to wait and see then."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay so he was definately not the typical get-you-into-bed prep. I mean otherwise I wouldn't be stradling a four wheeler racing him down a dirt road yelling at the top of my lungs in excitement. The wind flew through my now loose hair and the occasional dirt would slip under the mask of the helmet and irritate my eyes but besides that it was amazing. Just as good as Skateboarding. The wind rushing by so fast it was as if I were flying.

We came to a stop at the end of the road where a few picnic tables were abbandoned and climbed of the AMVs and headed over to the tables and sat on the tops laughing at something Dex had done when they were younger. Turns out he loved challenges and couldn't turn down the one to go into Victoria's secret and buy the biggest bra size then give it to their teacher. Idiot.

"Worse is he actually thought our teacher was extremely hot."

I laughed out loud throwing my head back. Inuyasha laughed with me and layed down on his back gazing up at the stars a smile still on his face.

"So am I your typical stick-up-his-ass prep?" he asked looking at me with his amber eyes that made the tingling feeling I would get around him erupt through my whole body setting it on fire.

"You've swayed my opinions."

"Mmm-hmm."

I turned to look at him and he was just staring at me and I couldn't look away from his eyes though I could feel the heat in my face knowing I was blushing deeply.

Thats when it happened. Everything in me that made me short tempered and stubborn ripped from my body making weak to the raw attraction I've been feeling for Inuyasha since I met him. Electricity shot feircly through my body bending my head over so it was inches form his, my eyes never loosing contact. I could feel his breath on my face, I was so close. So close to feeling what I never want to feel in my life. What caused the hurt of all those romance crazed people in the movies. No I wouldn't do that to myself. I was about to pull back when his head lifted off the table a bit and our lips made contact and just like that.....poof!

I was Juliet.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**I seriously don't know what to think of this chapter considering I wrote off the top of my head. I put Dex in here cause I just liked the idea of Inuyasha having a clumsy waitor as a friend. Don't know why but it just came to me. Whatever just REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Worth the Risk

**Okay its been a while since I last updated but I have a ton of time on my hands lately so heres an update!!!! Chapter 6!!!! ENJOY;D!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha....:(**

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 6: Worth the Risk**

Never in a million years did I expect my lips to be moving against the lips of a skate goddess. Never in my entire life did I expect myself to yo be the one to make the first move either. But I did and now I'm here actually feeling better than I have in a while.

There were a million things going through my mind as she threw her leg over me, straddling my hips never breaking the heated kiss. What was she going to do when she actually came to her senses and realized she was kissing a 'prep'? How were we going to keep toghther-if there was even going to be a together- with the whole rich v. skaters? Would we keep this a secret? What would she do when she really found out I'm really a Takahashi?

Then it hit. I was making out with a girl who didn't know who I really was. I've been call a prick, bastard, dickhead, asshole, and most recently a jackass, but lying to her seemed like it would made me the lowest type of person on earth.

So relunctantly I pushed her off. If I waited to tell her my true identiy once-if- this go deeper it will only be harder to do and hurt a hell of a lot more if her reaction was to leave me.

She was still strakling my hips as I sat up looking into her confused eyes.

"I'm not really Inuyasha Tomatsi."

Her faced scrunched up a bit befoe it fell an even more confusion and she slowly began to slide off me.

"Huh?"

"My surname. Its not Tomatsi. I'm a....a...I'm a Takahashi. Inuyasha Takahashi."

Her jaw hit the grownd and she quickly hopped off me as if I had leaporsy. She ran her hands through her hair as shaking her head as if she didn't want to believe it. That was a good sign. She must of felt something to not want to believe what I had just said. Then her ruby eyes snapped back at me holding flames that only a pissed off short termpered girl could contain.

"So...you were lying to me." she stated slowly as she slipped out of her shoes. Her voice held the sound of betrayl and anger.

I jumped off the table and stepped towards her causiously.

"yes, but it was only because that day at Hamburger-"

"There are no _buts _in lying. You either lie or you don't, and you," she stabbed her finger into my chest burning a whole to my heart with the fire in her eyes. "lied."

She picked up her boots and started marching her way back up the trail we rode down, walking out of my life.

I've been dumpded and walked out on a couple of times, but it never felt like this. I actually felt something squeeze my hart cauing a horrible pain as it plummented to the pit of my stomach. Uncociously my feet moved on their own after her in a jog, desperate t catch up.

"Kagome!"

Her head whipped around and I swear the falmes in her eyes grew ten times bigger. She didn't say anything as she lifted her arm and swung her boots at me, one htting my right in my left eye.

Damn, she had a good arm.

She started running and I covered my wounded eye and chased after her again. Some thing just went off in my mind that was telling not to let her go. It wasn't just in my mind either it was in my heart and I haven't followed my heart in a long time.

I finally caught up to her and grabbed her by her elbow keeping her in place so she couldn't run away from me just yet.

"Kagome, please let me explain." I was begging her just to let me talk.

When she truned around I felt the the stinging of an extremely hard slap. When I turned to face her I saw her eyes had lost their fire and replaced with glassy eyes with tears waiting to fall, but she bit her lip refusing to show any weakness.

"Don't touch me." She threatened with a fierce voice that held lots a sadness.

My eyes were glued to her hurt face and my hand slowly slid down her arm watching her run off.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I ran as fast as I could to get away from the lying jackass.

Jackass. See I was right in the beginning. Actually I was right about everything. Him being a jackass, how love was for idiots, and how people who fall in love will end up just like juliet. I was Juliet for a minute maybe before it all came crashing down on me.

The worst part about it all is that it actually hurt. A couple of lessons, two dinner dates, and a ride and I had actually fallen hard for his sorry ass. So hard that when I found out ihe was only one of those damned Takahashi's my heart actually fell to the pit of my stomach and tears formed. TEARS! It was bad for him to see me with glassy eyes but for them to actually be rolling down my cheeks. Its pathetic.

I slowed down a bit after a could mile of running- I'm lucky I have good endurance-and took a look around. The trail we took was about two miles from my house so I knew where I was going. I was starting to wish I took one of the AMVs so I could get home faster, but I didn't and I don't need anymore of _his _help.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I didn't want to lie to her, but some guy was talking about how they wanted to skin my dad alive and she seemed to hate him so I just made up a name."

I was sitting in a booth across from Dex talking to him about the whole situation. They were cleaning up for tonight and Dex's bos let him talk to me in return for him closing up.

"What did I tell you about lying." Dex fake scolded.

"This isn't a joke!" I yelled. "She was seriously pissed and upset. Do I need to show you what she did to my eye again!" I pointed to the ice pack that was resting on my eye.

"No,no, no. I'm just surprised that you are actually going to great legnths for this girl. I mean actually caring she was upset."

"Dex."

"You care a lot for her right?"

Lets see after a few days she won't get out of my mind and sshe practically stepped all over my heart when she ran away earlier today.

"Yeah."

"Then why are you here?! If you care thats all that matters."

"But then the whole skater and prep thing and then my dad. It just seems hard."

"Yash." he was looking right into my eyes, actually serious for once. "You just said you cared for her so its obvious she would be worth the risk."

It was just that easy. I actually really like Kagome and just letting her walk out wasn't going to happen.

She was worth the risk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thanks for shopping at Skate Gate." I said with a fake smile plastered on my face as a blonde girl and her mom left the shop with a new board. As soon as they left the ring of the bells went off announcing another customer.

I took a deep breath and mustered up my best fake smile before looking up. My smile fell completly as I saw Inuyasha making his way towards me with a determined look on his face. Along with a black eye.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed looking around for a sign of Toto anywhere.

"I have to talk to you."

"If its about last night, the biggest mistake of my life, there's nothing to talk about."

"No," he said leaning in close to me over the counter. "There is."

"What."

"Are you mad at me because I lied or because I'm a Takahashi?" He asked his eyes boring into my own.

The question caught me off gaurd. It never occured to me that I could of been judging him for his last name.

"You can't answer it can you?"

"It doesn't effect the fact that you still lied."

"I know I lied and I'm apologizing, but I want to know. Do you hate me because of what my dad is."

I stayed silent.

"I'm not like my dad, Kagome. You saw me and Dex yesterday. How could you even think that."

"Its not just that Inuyasha. What about all the trouble between social groups and stuff? How the hell are we supposed to get through all that?"

Skate champ, Kagome Higurashi is dating the one and only Inuyasha Takahashi who's dad is trying to tear down the skate park. Oh, that had a real nice ring to it.

"I thought about that too, and you know what I found out?" he took my hand in his looking straight into my eyes. "You're worth the risk."

I bit my lip to keep from smiling. I didn't want to let him off the hook that easy.

"Come on, Kagome. I already have a black eye." his eyes were begging and I gave a small smile.

"Okay." His eyes lit up. "But we keep it a secret for right now. Okay?"

He lost only a bit of the brightness that showed in his eyes but kept smiling. He leaned over and set a quick kiss on my cheek before making his may towards the exit.

"I'll be back at four for my lessons." he called over his shoulder before he winked and left.

I just survived my first fight in a relationship. Life wasn't all that bad.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I stared into the window from across the street as that punk set a kiss on Kagome's cheek. I could feel my blood rage as I punched the tree I was leaning on. There was no way in hell I was giving up Kaogme that easy.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Okay so they survived the first fight but theres a case of the green monster. I'm just glad I finally got that all down. I'm not sure if it was all that great since it came off the top of my head but tell me what you think and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	7. Snoop

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**So I was told how slow my updates were....and I do admit they are very slow....so I'm updating as much as possible for all the stories that I have an idea for what I want to happen next. Well I have an idea for this chapter so I'm updating, Lucky you! So without further ado......Chapter 7!!!!!**

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 7: Snoop**

"This..." I breathed out just before Inuyasha captured my lips again. "Is by far the best lesson I've given in years."

Lesson? Being pressed up against a tree deep in the forest near the skatepark wasn't exactly a lesson at all. Our boards had been abbandoned a good amount of yards away from us and the only thing on my mind was Inuyasha. All Inuyasha. His hair, ears, extremely toned chest, and his hands working their way up my shirt.

Wait. My shirt?

I broke the kiss and held Inuyasha's wrist keeping his hand from going any further up my shirt. Some skaters may be percieved a sluts and easy but I was deffinately not easy and not even Inuyasha was getting me in bed that easily.

"Not yet." I muttered under my breath, looking at the ground, suddenly nervous of Inuyasha's reaction. I don't know why. Usually if the guy couldn't wait I would dump his ass on the spot. Though just like everything else I usually did it changed for Inuyasha. I didn't want to have him just leave my life.

"I can wait." he then lifted my chin so I could look at his serious but sincere eyes. "But I won't wait to kiss you any longer." Then he lowered his lips to mine again and I forgot about everything around us again.

That was until I heard the crack of a branch not that far away from us and quickly pulled away from Inuyasha. I didn't have to speak before he had picked me up and flew us into the tree, setting us down on a high branch. I looked down and my eyes almost bulged out at what I saw.

"You idiot," I hissed lowly pointing to the ground below us. "You left the boards."

"Well _sorry _,but I was busy trying to get us up here in time."

"Well you left the boards."

He rolled his eyes and gave an exasperated look. "Are you kidding me! I just-"

I clamped my hand over his mouth when I heard another snap of a fallen twig.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I couldn't believe I was walking through the forest right now for his own benefit. 'Spy on Kagome' he says. Okay what the hell am I supposed to looking for? He already know she's with the guy so what the hell am I going to do?

Shit. I just stepped on a twig. Way to give my cover away.

Really though I couldn't care less about Naraku's creepy crush on that girl. Sure she's a great skater and doesn't have piercings all over her face like half the girls who skate. So what? Can't he ever get off his lazy ass and do the spying himself? Oh, thats right the skate champ has to be completely well rested when he cheats during his next competition. Whoops, did that just slip?

Dammit! Another twig. How many of those things are there?

Oh look I find something! Two abandoned skateboards laying in the ground both with killer deck designs. Oh Joy!

There are three things I could do at this moment. One, keep looking around for the happy couple. Doubtful since I hate Naraku and I'm just too lazy. Two, I could take the boards. They have kick ass designs and I could use a new board, but then the fact that I could get caught and reported for stolen property is just a pain in my ass. Three, I could take a smoke. Hmm...there are no consequences for that except in the long run and I'm about living now and worrying later.

-0-0-0-0-0-

A girl finally walks out wearing baggy pants with chains swinging and a dark purple t-shirt that said 'Rebel for Life' in white lettering. She had black hair that was pulled back in a sloppy bun with her bangs loose and tons of chains hanging from her neck and fingerless glowves on her hands. The girl pulled a pack of cigarettes from her back pocket and lit one setting it in her mouth as she leaned againgst the tree Kagome and I were hiding in.

"Kagura." Kagome mumbled under her breath.

"Who?"

"She's like one of Naraku's henchmen. You can't call her a groupie because its obvious she hates him. She only follows him around for some reason that no one knows."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Its a good thing she got something right. There was no way in hell I would act like one of Naraku's groupies that lift their shirts asking for him to sign their bras. The last thing I want is to pick up one of my bras and see his name scribbled across my left boob.

Also nobody knows that Naraku really is a serious sicko and has me wrapped around his finger so he won't rape my little sister. Its not like I have any parents to go run and warn. Kanna and I are living with a foster family. We got lucky to not have abusive parents. No, they're just mean and hate both of us because we're skaters. I actually care a lot about Kanna and she's only a freshman. Letting him get his hands on her could ruin her life.

Thats what Naraku does. He takes a broken and bruised heart under his wings and threatens to hurt you even more so you can do his dirty work. All in all he's the biggest ass in the world.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Well she doesn't seem to care about us." Inuyasha stated leaning in closer to me. "I say we finish what we were starting." he then closes the distance between our lips, placing his hands on my hips. I wrap my hands around his neck once again losing myself in his prescence.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Okay my idea of spying is not sitting under a tree where these two guys were getting their freak on. Seriously, what would Naraku be getting out of knowing they had a make out session in a tree. I can see it now when he realizes he has me spying on something for no good. He'll play it off like I did something wrong and then threaten me with Kanna's innocence.

Isn't that just so wrong? Punishing someone else for my mistake.

Oh gross. The girl is moaning. I can't just sit here listening to this.

"Hey! I can actually hear you up there."

Oops. I think I just boke the rules of snooping. So what. Sue me.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I froze. How the hell could she hear us. We were practically silent.

I look down at the girl who is looking up with her violet eyes, and a silver hoop on her ear catches my eye. A silver hoop on her pointed ear. Dammit, demon.

"Well if you can hear why don't you leave?"

Kagome shot me an annoyed look for that one. What was I supposed to do? Just sit there and be quiet until she left. Well if you haven't noticed yet I'm not the best at keeping my mouth shut. In fact that is one of my biggest flaws.

"Oh, I would love to leave but I'm supposed to be here. You two can leave though and I won't tell a soul I saw you"

-0-0-0-0-0-

Of course I would tell Naraku but I know he's just an empty shell. Cold hearted, souless asshole.

I heard the whoosh of them jumping from tree to tree, escaping. Its a shame they'll have to come back and get their boards. You never know by then someone could have stopped by and ran off with them.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out. Naraku. Big Surprise.

_'Did you see them?'_

"Yeah, but I don't see how knowing they were in a tree making out is helping you."

He was silent and I heard him murmur a 'dammit' under his breath.

_'I want you to spy on the guy or...well you know by now what will happen.'_

Naraku clicked off and a sighed.

The life of Kagura Hoshiami. Forced to snoop for an asshole who everyone thinks is a skate when the only reason he won was by sabbotaging all the other contestants. Living with a foster family who hates her and the man ruling her life is threatening the innocence of her little sister

The suckiest damn life ever.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Ha! Hows that for you? If you ask me it was damn good for such an early update. Sadly I wouldn't expect another chapter tomorrow because I don't exactly know whats going ot happen. I have a few ideas and I keep forgetting Inuyasha has to break up with Kikyo. Or will he? Hmmmm....thats a good thing to build on. Anyways just REVIEW!!!!!!!!_**

**_`Kimiko888~_**


	8. Decoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay yeah I've updated again!!! I've been feeling really sick and got some really depresing news so all I've been doing was writing and drawings so I was able to actually update. So jump for joy it Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 8: Decoy**

"Okay Kagome we have found you _the _perfect boyfriend"

I was closing my locker when Rin, Sango, and Ayame popped up from behind it, surrounding me.

Those three were always trying to find me a guy to date because they think I'm too lonely when they go on dates. No, let me correct that. They think I'm too lonely when Sango and Ayame go on dates while Rin thinks of ways to grab her crush of the week's heart. The thing is they don't know I'm dating a perfect guy at the moment. So thats the downfall to secrets.

"He just moved here two months ago from Tokyo and he came to attend the university." Sango informed me before I could even say, "I don't care.".

"He was one of their best skaters."

I rolled my eyes at that one. As if that was supposed to be a great selling point.. Naraku is one of Kyoto's top skaters and I'm sure as hell not EVER going to go on a date with him. Just the thought of that makes my stomach quesy.

"And he's extremely HOT!" Rin blurted out causing a few heads to turn in our direction. "We saw him yesterday at the park after you went to work."

"Speaking of work, why are you there so much lately?" Ayame asked as we made our way to our classes. I had gym so we were heading there first.

"Simple. More hours, more money. More money, more college tuition."

Okay, no. I've actually been spending less time at the shop and a whole hell of a lot of time with Inuyasha. The whole, "I got a lesson to teach for Toto." was just one of the many shameful lies I've been telling my friends so I could sneak out and meet Inuyasha. Besides Inuyasha was already planning to pay for my college tuition no matter how hard I tried to convince him i wanted to work for the money.

"Well there will be no overtime tonight." Ayame declared as we rounded the corner.

"And just what makes you think that?"

"Because-"

"We set you up on a date with Kenji!" Rin blurted out, finishing Sango's sentence.

"WHAT!"

There were just a couple of things wrong with that entire problem. One, I don't even know who the hell this guy is and that is just a big problem waiting to happen. Two, I'm dating Inuyasha-secretly but still-and there was no way he would actually agree to that. Also I'm praying he goes super jealous and prevents me from going. And three, I fucking HATE blind dates. You don't know whats coming and just because he's some hot college student who's a great skater doesn't mean he's a shoe in to get me all googley eyed.

"Relax Kags. you guys are going to meet him after the skatepark after your lesson with the silver headed prep."

I was starting to really get offended when people kept calling Inuyasha a prep. Would a true stick up the ass prep donate most of his allowance to help out his struggling friend's family. No!

"Maybe we should stop by work to see whats so exciting there." Rin suggested when she saw my hesitation.

Always hitting me in my week spot. Damn that observant Rin.

"Fine....just this once though. Because if you guys set me up on a date again I swear I'm going to cause you some serious pain." I fake scolded them as we neared the locker rooms.

"This one date is all you're going to need." Rin assured me as I opened the door. "You are going to love him."

I highly doubt that. My hert is closer to belonging to a silver headed hanyou.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Note to self: NEVER ever EVER again will I date another psycho control freak that makes it almost impossible for you to break up with them.

I was on my way to dump Kikyo when I overheard some of her followers discussing about how Kikyo would skin the man who dumped her alive. Well I sure as hell don't want to be skinned alive, but if she sees me she'll be all over me and I'm actually perfectly content with Kagome. So I've been ducking corners and diving into trashcans so I wouldn't have to dump her-Kagome's is going to kill me when she hears that- and so she won't be all over me.

Ever since I started dating Kagome I can't help but comparing all the other girls to her. Like how all the extra make up the other girls wear make them look like clowns and how their chest hanging out their shirts really is extremely slutty. And thats saying a lot since....well come on I'm a guy.

Basically having to stay with Kikyo is a huge dissapointment if I have someone like Kagome.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I'm skipping school today to follow some dogs scent and spy on him.

I'm okay with skipping school considering I'm just barely passing my classes and well _duh _its school. I'm not okay with sneaking around outside a private school to get glimpses of this guy through windows. It was probably the boringest thing in my life. Well besides SATs and I sleep through the essay part everytime. Seriously to expect us to be able to actually function that early in the morning.

Anyways the guy hasn't done anything extremely interesting except jump in a trashcan or two. He keeps his hood up too and scans the area before he makes a mad dash to his next class. My guess is that he is deffinately trying to avoid someone. Now all I have to do is find out who.

I go sit on the roof for a while since he's in his class. I'm not going to lie, but this feels _extremely _stalkerish. I could of been in the alley behind the school getting drunk with Yuka and laughing our asses off but _noooooo_ I'm here doing his dirty work. As usual.

Just then the dimissal bell rings and I can hear the front doors open and a bunch of people yapping loudly. I hop off the roof and wait around the corner of the school listening to random conversations until I find the one including my guy.

"So did you guys....you know?"

Deffinately not the conversation I wanna hear or the one I'm looking for.

"Theres a huge party on Joel's yacht-"

Who cares? Not me.

"Oh I just got the cutest bikini-"

Shallow bitches.

"Those skaters are such asses. They need to know their place-"

Okay I'm not supposed to make a scene but dammit if they don't shut the hell up I'm going to blow this whole school up. Our place? Okay where exactly would that be? I would love to hear their "intelligent" answers because-

"Hey Inuyasha!"

Bingo.

I lean over the corner of the wall to catch a glimpse of the hanyou making his way to his friends while still checking the area with his hood up.

"Where have you been? Kikyo's been going mad looking for you." the guy with messy red hair said.

Kikyo? This sounds promising.

"You didn't tell her where I was, did you?" Inuyasha was looking around frantically now. So Kikyo was the person he was hiding from.

"No. But why you're hiding from an ass like that is making me wonder. I'll be glad to have her as my girlfriend."

Girlfriend. So the guy is dating Kagome and this Kikyo chick. All work for the day is done and maybe with enough time to still get drunk with Yuka still.

I turned around to leave when I ran into a rock hard body. I looked up slowly to see emotionless amber eyes boring into my own and silver bangs hanging over them slightly.

"And you were spying on my brother because..."

Oh Shit.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I have a date tonight."

"I didn't break up with Kikyo."

"WHAT!" we both yelled at the same time.

I looked at Inuyasha who was looking at me with wide eyes at what I had just blurted out at the same time as he spilled his news.

How couldn't he of broken up with that whiny slut of his. She was so annoying and just down right degrading. Why would he _not _break up with her. Unless...he had some feelings for her and if he did I would chop him into a billion-. Wait. This just might make my news less.....horrible.

"I was going to break up with her but then I heard how psycho she really went when someone dumped her so I've been avoiding her all day. Seriously I even jumped in the trash twice to avoid her in the hall."

So he had a reason. Dammit.

"Now whats this about a date?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A date! Here I was feeling guilty about not breaking up with Kikyo and she go snags herself a date. I break our session in the woods, expecting to get an earful of a pissed off Kagome when I tell her and I hear she has a date!

"Its a blind date with some guy my friends set me up with. But think of it this way he could be like a....decoy! So no one could think I'm dating you."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oh that was a good one. I'm actually good when it comes to thinking on my feet.

"So are you saying I should keep dating Kikyo while you go out with some stranger you might fall in love with?" he asked shuddering at the thought.

Okay so I really hate the thought of him and that girl still going out. He didn't really have to date her considering I was only going on this one date and it was ust to keep people from getting suspicios not using this Kenji guy as a cover for the entire time I'm dating Inuyasha. And was he really worried aobut me falling in love with some total stranger.

"No I mean I'm going to go on a date this one time and then end it. Its only to get my friends off my back. Just this once."

He seemed to think it over for a while before he finally let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine."

Thank god he's letting me do this. Trying to back out of this would only get more questions raised from Rin, Sango, and Ayame. I wanted him to go all jealous mode for a while but if I didn't go my friends would just keep nagging me.

"So, whens the date?"

"Right after our lesson."

"Good, I get to see who this guy is."

"No need to get all jealous, Inuyasha." I assured him before I set my lips onto his.

There was no way I ever wanted to give him up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I knew who the guy was when I saw Kagome's friends surrounding him talking casually. He had shoulder legnth messy red hair and green eyes. Medium built, tall, and smiling all big. Keep it basic this is the type guy half the girls at my school would fall forif he weren't a skater. Not to mention the guy looked older than most seniors.

"What grade is this guy in?"

Kagome was getting all blushy and I didn't like that at all. What? Inu yoaki's _are _the jealous type.

"Umm...college."

"No, no, no, and NO."

There was no way in hell I was letting go on a date with this guy most girls would fall for and he's in college. No!

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Ugggh. Finally done and before midnight which is the time I usually end up updating mainly because I work better at night. Whatever I just don't feel good enough to stay up so late to update so I updated right now. I did update pretty fast though. YES!!!!! Okay just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	9. How To Ruin a Blind Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay yeah I'm back to my midnight updates because there is just way more peace in the house when most of the people are knocked out. Also I just work better at night. Deffinately a a night owl. Also when I wanted to update I headache. NOTE TO SELF: Look before running into now lets get on with CHAPTER 9!!!!!!!! Wow I deserve an applause for these fast updates. Don't get used to it though b/c I can't keep it up when school starts back up. If I try staying up this late I'd fall asleep in class every morning plus the bus ride. Oh, and a new P.O.V is introduced in this chapter.**

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 9: How to Ruin a Blind Date**

I was pretty shocked when I saw Kagome walk in the restaurant with a Red headed guy. The last time I talked to Inuyasha-this morning- he made it sound like Kagome had forgiven him that time he screwed up with his last name. Kagome and apparently her new item of enjoyment were sitting in my section. Perfect. Time to interrogate.

"How may I serve you on this fine evening?"

Kagome's head snapped up and she gave me a wide eyed look. Ha, caught in the act.

"Ummm....I'll have a sweet tea. How 'bout you Kags?"

Kags? So they were already on nicknames. Just how long has she been dating this guy exactly? The one girl Inuyasha actually cared enough to try to win back was two-timing him! I'd expect Inuyasha sadly to do something like that with those shallow girls from school, but he wasn't ever planning on cheating on Kagome. I _never _expected Kagome to go and do this.

"I'll have a sprite." She told me shooting a look that warned me not to talk. Why not get on her nerves?

"So hows it been Kagome?"

She glared at me.

"Fine."

"Wait, you two know each other?" the red head asked shocked.

"Yeah.....we uhhh....ran into each other at the shop once. He came buy to get a new skateboard once."

Now she's lying about how we met. Oh, this was serious.

"Actually-"

"DEX!"

I turned my head in the direction of where my name was called from. I turned to see one of the cooks waving his spatula, beckoning me over. She got lucky this time. I'm serving all night.

"Well I be back with those drinks." I said in my professional waitor voice. I made sure I got a good description of the guy so I could help Inuyasha when we pounded him later on. Then I turned to the kitchen's swinging door to see what the cook really wanted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I let out a sigh of relief when thae cook called Dex to the kitchen. The whole me dating Inuyasha secret could have been ruined right there. Make sure I remember to tell Dex this whole thing was a decoy. I kept my eyes glued to him until he ran into a swinging door before I decided to turn my eyes back to my 'date', who's eyes were glued to the view the windows produced.

"Its nice out isn't it?"

I turned my head pretending to acually be looking out the window.

"Yeah its great. But theres no moon out tonight."

"I guess the moon does keep the night bright."

"Yeah, its easier to see at night when I need a late night skate. Trying to use passing car's headlights to see my way home is not easy."

"I tried that once and ran right into a bush when I swerved a bit too much to the left on the sidewalk."

I turned my head back to face him and laughed. When I calmed myself down and looked at him I could feel a blush rising when I met his peircing green eyes.

Rin had been right when she said he was hot. About as hot as Inuyasha. It was hard to keep my eyes off him, also him being about a year or two older than me added just a hot edge of knowledge to his looks. I was so glad Inuyasha wasn't hear or he would murder this guy. I was lucky he didn't see Kenji until we got to in the view of my friends or he would of ran away with me refusing to let me go.

Kenji reached over and took my hand in his as he continued talking.

Yeah, I am soo lucky Inuyasha wasn't here.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Can you believe that guy? He's holding her hand!"

The last person I was expecting to see when I walked into the kitchen was Inuyasha in his human form. I completely fogot it was the night of the new moon. So it turns out this guy was only to get Kagome's friends off her back and that Inuyasha and Kagome dating was supposed to be kept a secret. Good thing Inuyasha got here when he did or I would have blown the whole secret.

Now Inuyasha was just hiding out in the kitchen glaring through the window at Kagome and the guy. I told him if he wanted to stay he had to help out the cooks and lets say he's only broke a couple of dishes out of anger.

"I can't hear a damn thing!" Inuyasha complained angrily as he quickly snatched up a salt shaker without looking and began to angrily shake it into some kind of batter.

"She's sitting there blushing and laughing!" He yelled angirly and shook more into the batter. I'm not sure what he was making but no batter needed that much salt.

"Umm...Inu-"

"That slimy bastard is probably imaginging a million things in that sick head of his." He shook in more salt.

"Inuyasha..."

"I wish I knew what they were saying. It can't be that funny." More salt.

"And then those eyes she's giving him. What in the wor-"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!" He yelled snapping his head away from the window and to me angrily with strained eyes.

"What are you supposed to be making?"

He looked down at the bowl of mix in front of him and gave a thoughtful look.

"Cake."

"Uggh!" I yelled out frustrated as I picked up the bowl and dumped it in the trash. "There isn't that much salt in cake! Thats it you can't stay in here. You are going to get me fired." I began to push him out the kitchen.

"But I can't just leave in the middle of their date!"

"You can take over my area for waiting. Its your human night, remember? Just get out!" I shoved my apron at him and kicked him out of the kitchen and watced as the door swung open. If he screwed up one more dish my job would be over. He was more cordinated than me and might to a better job at waiting. Not to mention I wouldn't have to hear him complain about not being able to hear.

This time I moved to the side before the door could swing back and hit me. Ha! take that damn doors.

Too bad the left door swung open and hit me right in the nose.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I gripped my nose and felt blood dripping from it. Dammit.

"Another nose bleed?"

"Shut up, Tony." I mumbled as I made my way to the sink.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I heard the scream from Dex as I gathered the two drinks and pulled my hair into a low ponytail then made my way to her table. I had to take a deep breath before I got to there table or I might of lost my temper on that guy who was _still _holding Kagome's hand. I was glad she was starting to look uncomfortable now though. I was beginning to worry she might actually fall for this guy. Still comfortable or not that guy was going to let go of her hand.

I walked right up to the table and began to set the drinks down when I 'accidently' tipped the drink on his hand causing him to let go immediately.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Not.

He waved it off with a forced smile.

"Hi, I'm Jake and I will be your server for tonight since Dex has other buisness to take care of." I actually thougt of a name this time.

Kagome seemed like her eyes had widened when she saw me before they turned into confussion.

"Do...do I know you?"

So she thought she knew but didn't recognize me. Thats good this is going to work out just fine.

"I don't think you've met me." Not Jake at least. "But what may I get you two tonight?"

"I'll have the Cajun shrimp with fries. Kags?"

Kags? You have got to be kidding me. He was not calling her by nickname when they just met.

"Ummm....you're oversized bowl of miso ramen please."

I smiled at that. Guess some of me has rubbed off on her after all.

"Okay, well if you need anything else than just call."

I turned around and walked back to the kitchen. In the reflection the kitchen window gave off I could see Kagome staring after me in suspicion.

I opened the kitchen door and handed the order to Tony and then looked at Dex who was still trying to stop the blood.

"I have to thank you letting me wait for you." I said as I leaned on the counter beside him and he slowly looked up.

"Your welcome, but why are you in hear?"

"Their order will take about thirty minutes to get finished so I figure I'll just wait in here."

"You idiot! I gave you the entire section, not just the table! You have more tables to wait!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was definately going to loose my job.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So the date was okay for a while until he got started talking about all the competitions he won. Who knew the guy was so conceeded. I mean all I've heard for the past twenty minutes were description on the other contestants and how he blew the judges away. And we were only on competition number 4 when he was 10. The guy is twenty now!

Not only was the conversation going downhill but I couldn't take my eyes off that Jake guy. He just looked too familiar for us never to have met before. The legnth of his hair was just like Inuyasha's except actually brushed and pulled into a low ponytail. And his smile was like his too just without the fangs. I watched him as he waited the nearby tables and when some of the girls flirted with them I felt a familiar flame of jealousy I only got when I saw girls checking out Inuyasha.

"And then on my fifth competition when I was 12, Oh...things got really heated then. The contetants were all like...."

This was by far the worst date of my life

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Order Up!" Tony yelled just a I walked back into the kitchen.

I looked at the steaming plates and noticed one was ramen and the other cajun shrimp. It was definately their order. I quickly went to the oversized refrigerator and searched it before I found what was I looking for. Fast acting Prune Juice. Bingo.

I took the small bowl of sauce located on the side of Kenji's plate and pored just a bit in before stirring it in.

"That ought a do it." I said I put the sauce back onto the plate.

"Inuyasha!" Dex yelled when he saw what I was doing. "WHAT do you think you are doing!?"

"Calm down Dex. I just added my own special touch to it."

"What part of, You are going to get me fired, don't you understand!!!"

"What part of, Paybacks a bitch don't you understand?" I said as I pushed the door open.

"INUYASHA!!!!!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Definately fired.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I lifted my head when I heard Dex scream Inuyasha's name. So Inuyasha was here.

"I have your food ready." Jake said as he set down our food.

I looked up at him and swear he looked just like Inuyasha.

"Thanks."

"Anything for my lady." He said as he winked and then left our table.

"Okay so what were we on...competition six?" Kenji asked as he absent mindly dipped his shrimp into the sauce on the side of his plate and then set it in hi mouth. Not this crap again.

"Yeah." I muttered very unenthusiastic.

"So I was up against a ton of guys like ten times begger than me and maybe thre-"

All of a sudden he stopped talking and I looked up from my bowl to see his face had fallen. Then he just got up and ran to the bathroom. All I could do was thank god it was over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hahahahahha!" I had tears in my eyes rom laughing so hard at how fast that guy had jetted out of that booth. "Did you _see _that Dex? It was hillarious!"

"Yeah, yeah, I saw it." Dex said annoyed a bit. He was so worried I was going to get him fired. I'm pretty sure one little prank wasn't going to get him in trouble.

"Oh, lighten up. You can have you section back now."

Then I made my way out of the kitchen again and towards Kagome who looked like she was thanking god for the guys absence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey there."

I looked up to see Jake sitting across form me with a big smile on his face.

"Hey...."

"Did you know that the owner here keeps fast-acting prune juice in his fridge?"

"No..."

You couldn't honestly tell me this guy sabbotaged Kenji's food.

"You didn't."

"I did."

I bursted out laughing until it became hard to breathe and tears were pouring down the side of my cheeks. When I finally looked back up at him he was smiling even wider than earlier.

"Did you also know that half demons change into humans on the night of the new moon?"

It all just clicked in at that. The similarities between 'Jake' and Inuyasha, Dex screaming Inuyasha's name, Kenji's food being sabbotaged. It all fit into one person's description perfectly.

"Inuyasha?"

"Bingo."

I could feel a big smile working up on my lips and i fought the urge to jump over the table and hug Inuyasha.

"Why don't we get out of here? Dex is worried I'll get him fired."

I was already sliding out of my seat and grabbing Inuyasha's hand, pulling him out of the restaurant.

"I know a perfect little forest for privacy."

"And I have the perfect ride."

"And the bill?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying for his abbandoned date."

I laughed as we exited the restaurant and headed for Inuyasha's motorcycle.

I will _never _go on a blind date again when I have someone like Inuyasha.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_Okay finally finished with that chapter and I hoped you liked this one. once again it was off the top of my head so I just wrote waht I was thinking at the time without giving it a second thought. Seriously I need some praise for these updates. Even with a horrible headache b/c I ran into the wall earlier. Thats the reason I made Dex run into the door twice in this chapter. Just be sure to REVIEW!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	10. Unfortunate Soul

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**I've finally decided how I wanted to open up this chapter so I'm updating!! THree cheers for me! Hip Hip Horay! Hip HIp Horay! Hip Hip HOray! I'm also happy b/c when I went to retake my math test I failed I got a 94 and I got a 97 on my math midterm. YES!!!!! So that is the main reason I'm updating I might even update another chapter for a different story. No promises though. Anyways time for CHAPTER 10!!!!!!!**

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 10: Unfortunate Soul**

Almost every story has some poor tortured soul and I was just so lucky to be living the crappy life in my own little story. The only problem with my 'fairytale' is that there isn't some knight in shining armor trying desperately to help me. Nobody is crossing scorching deserts and enduring brutal winters to get to Kyoto and save me from the pits of hell I'm living in. From the crazy evil guy who is controlling my life like some kind of possesive boyfriend. From myself who gets extremely drunk and ends up spending the night in the middle of the street sometimes. Who purposely does extremely dangerous stunts that could get me badly injured or even killed. Who has even thought of suicide a couple of times just to escape my horrible life.

Nobody is there to save me from the pits of hell my soul is burning in.

-0-0-

"He has another girlfriend named Kikyo, he goes to the private school, he has a friend with long black hair pulled into a braid, and another one with sloppy red hair. He was trying to avoid his girlfriend the entire time." I reported looking right into Naraku's cold, cruel eyes as he studied my face for any signs of lying.

I wasn't lying but I was leaving out the tiny fact that Inuyasha has a brother who caught me spying. It wasn't much of a confrontation considering as soon as he asked the question why he said he didn't care and that I was in his way and I needed to step aside. He was a real ass about it with cold, expressionless eyes and the way he was glaring at me. He also said to stay away from the Takahashi family.

Takahashi. That was also a pretty big chunk of information I would of been leaving out. Not only was Kagome dating a prep but an heirloom to the huge Takahashi fortune and the person who dad is trying with all his might to close down this park I'm standing in right now. I don't know why but I just suddenly felt sorry for that girl. Having Naraku chasing her down was bad enough.

"You're lying." Narku suddenly stated bluntly glaring at me.

"No I'm not." I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"You're leaving something out then. Your scent doesn't smell pure."

"Well I'm not a miko. I told you what I saw and thats just what you told me to do."

"Why was he hiding from his girlfriend?" Naraku asked slowly advancing on me and I took a step back.

"I don't know."

"What are his friends names?" He was getting closer.

"I don't know."

"What is his schedule?"

"I don't know."

I hated how my voice was getting quiter and I felt smaller with every step closer Naraku took towards me. I could see Yuka staring him down out the corner of my eye as she waited for me to finish before dropping into the bowl. She was the only one who knew how Naraku really was and that was only because she went through the same kind of thing with him. Thats why we're best friends.

He was right in my face now.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing."

He bent down close to my ear and whispered into it lowly. "Maybe I can jog your memory."

Then Naraku vanished before reappearing next to Kanna who was laying in the grass, taking a rest, and looking up ate the sky. Naraku leaned into her line of vision smiling a soft innocent smile that I never saw and it made me cringe. Kanna slowly sat up and they began to talk and a blush was tracing her pale face. I could see Naraku rubbing her hand tenderly and then her thigh. I was already unconciously moving towards them and my pace quickened. Naraku was too close for comfort now and whispering in her ear. I could tell Kanna was uncomfortable but she was playing it off with a fake smile.

"We better stop him." Yuka murmured lowly as we made our way to the two. "What is it you won't tell him?"

"I met someone when I was spying on that guy." I started nevger taking my eyes off Naraku who kept looking at me in the middle of his flirting. "I'll tell you when he's not around or anywhere near Kanna."

Yuka nodded and we hurried at a fast but casual pace to Naraku so not to make a scene.

"Kanna!"

Her head instantly snapped and gave me a thankful smile.

"We gotta get to the library for that report of yours."

Only a short flash of confussion passed over her features before she instantly understood and stood up wiping the dirt off her pants. She picked up her bored and pulled her white hair into a ponytail.

"Well I'm just going to say bye to Kohaku and Hitomi and I'll be back."

I watched as Kanna went towards her friends before snapping my gaze to Naraku instantly glaring at his smirk.

"Library? That doesn't sound much like your type of scene."

"Stay away from her."

Naraku then stood and got right in my face sending an icy glare in my direction. "Then tell me what are you hiding?"

"I'm _not _hiding anything. Just stay away from my sister."

"For a demon your sister is pretty innocent. I would love to take her into my bed."

"Don't _touch _her." I seethed through my clenced teeth as I glared daggers into his eye's stepping close so our faces were maybe a little more then an inch apart.

"Then tell me what you're hiding." He spat grabbing my arm and squeezing hard enought to practically break it.

"She said nothing!" Yuka stated seperating us and standing by my side also glaring at Naraku.

"Aww....Yuka. You still upset about that summer? I figured you were so drunk you wouldn't remember I took your innocence that night. Guess I was wrong." He was smirking menacingly.

"You bastard." Yuka spat clenching her fist.

"These things happen. I don't love you, I used you, get over it."

"You son of a bitch. One day I'm going to chop you up so badly you will forget all about that summer and regret ever messing with me, Kagura, or Kanna. I'll send you into that never awakening sle-"

"Yuka! Kagura! Come On!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Kanna waving us over with her board resting at her feet and Yuka and mine in her hands, ready to go. I sent Naraku one more glare before pulling Yuka with me up the hill where Kanna was waiting. I struggled to force the anger and disgust off my face before I reached Kanna.

Sometimes I feel like the world is just out to get me. Wanting to torture me as much as possible before I die.

-0-0-

"So who did you meet?" Yuka asked whispering lowly aimlessly picking a book off the shelf before palcing it right back on the shelf.

We were inbetween the two very last shelves in the adult section of the library where practically no one ever went.

"It was the guy's, Inuyasha, older brother."

"You didn't tell Naraku this because...."

"I don't know. I just didn't want to."

"Well, what did he look like?"

I could already see where Yuka was going with this and gave her a dead look as she pretended to flip through another book. She finally looked up and shrugged her shoulders in an innocent way.

"I'm not thinking that way. I'm just curious."

"He was really tall, silver hair, gold emotionless eyes. He was pretty....hot I guess."

Ugghh. Calling someone hot just wasn't me at all.

"Then maybe it was physical attraction that made you not tell Naraku."

"I thought you said you weren't thinking that way." I stated rolling my eyes as I picked up a book and flipped throught the pages just to have something to do.

"I'm not." Yuka answered immediately before asking another question. "What did you talk about."

"Not much."

God. How could adults read this shit. It was nothing but a bunch of over dramatic love stories.

"I want everything."

I sighed and replayed the entire conversation.

_"And you are spying on my brother because....."_

_"Because I'll be in big trouble if I don't okay?" I wasn't in the mood for thinking of excuses today._

_"What kind of trouble?" he asked studying me up and down making me feel a bit uncomfortable._

_"Thats not your buisness." I hissed glaring at him._

_"Just curious. Anyways I don't care why you're spying on Inuyasha but you're in my way. Step aside." his eyes were ice and his voice dead not holding the slight amusement of interrogating me like he did before._

_"And if I don't?"_

_"I guess I'll have to use force."_

_I scoffed at that but still moved. "Well I could get in even more troube if I talk to you for any longer and spill some big stuff."_

_He walked buy sending me a glare over his shoulder. "Stay away from the Takahashis."_

"Wait. HOld up. Did you just say Takahashi?"

I nodded.

"She dating him? She would be so screwed if the skaters found out about it." realization suddenly hit Yuka. "You didn't tell Naraku about him being a Takahashi either did you?"

"No. Just felt kinda sorry for her. She already has Naraku hunting her down why make it even worse.'

"For Kanna's sake maybe?"

"Trust me. If it came to me getting some sudden feeling of niceness or saving Kanna, Kanna will always be my number one priority."

Yuka just nodded as she opened another book.

"You know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you like that guy from that school. You even called him hot. Getting something like that to cross your lips means something."

"I don't fall in love and I just ran into him on accident. Besides you and I both know I have too much shit to deal with already with Naraku and the damn foster family. You think too much."

"Kagura. Yuka. I finished my research."

We both turned our heads in the direction Kanna was whispering and then nodded showing we were coming.

"Well I think you shoud see that guy again." Yuka said tossing the book in her hand over the shelf and then made her way to follow Kanna.

"I think you're crazy and have read to many summaries on the back of these shitty romance books." But Yuka wasn't even paying attention.

"And I think you shouldn't throw books over shelves where you can hit people in the head."

I looked to see the same guy I was just talking about, looking at me with emotionless eyes. At least they weren't cold.

"I got to go."

"So you think I'm hot." It wasn't a question and I swear I almost saw a smirk grace his lips.

"I think you're an ass." I stated bluntly before walking off. I didn't have time for this. Literally if I wasn't home in fifteen minutes lets just say there will be some serious bruising being caused tonight. He followed.

"Is Naraku the guy causing you trouble that forced you to spy on my brother?"

"None of your buisness."

"Who is Kagome?"

"Don't you know?"

He stepped into my path and looked me in the eye.

"I wouldn't be asking if I did. I don't have time to waste with you but if someone is threatening a future heir of the Takahashi fortune I have the right to know."

"I have to be home soon or I'll be in some serious shit. I'm the one who doesn't have time to waste."

"Trouble with foster family?"

"You don't know me. Ease dropping on one conversation is just rude."

"You just talk too loud."

"You're in my way. Step aside." I mimicked in his stoic voice glaring up at him.

"You could use some originality. Also don't you know any respect. I'm of a higher class." He said looking down at me and once again I swear I saw a smirk as I scowld deeply.

"We don't live in the time of the social system though this fucking town has yet to figure it out. But why don't you learn your place and never speak to me again. Thats how its supposed ot be right? We walk different paths and it would help a hell of a lot if you stop sneaking up on me."

I didn't wait for his response as I roughly pushed passed him and towards Kanna who was outside the glass doors pointing to her watch frantically. Shit. We were late and it was all my fault. Tonight if Kanna got beat it would be my fault completely. That ass just had to pop up.

-0-0-

"Leave her alone!" I shouted as I frantically ran in front of Kanna's fallen body to take the fist that was intended to hit her body.

If our foster parents were human it wouldn't hurt but they were demon and I'm pretty sure I already had a couple of broken bones and they weren't getting any better as I fell with a crash to the ground.

"Kagura!" Kanna yelled from behind me.

"GET OUT!" I demanded through clenched teeth as I glared up a Aki, our 'dad' and slowly lifted my body up.

"But-"

"LEAVE!" I shouted as I barely moving in time to avoid getting hit again.

"Kagura...."

"GET OUT!!!" I screamed desperately fighting back before Aki went back after Kanna so she had enought time to get out of the house. "LEAVE! DON'T COME BACK!"

I heard the shut of the screen door and let out a sigh of relief and let my body sag taking in the beating. I was too tired to fight and now that Kanna was gone I didn't have to worry as much.

"You useless piece of shit." Aki spat from under his breath. "You don't do anything for this house and you can't obey a curfew. What use are you to the world."

I ask myself the same question. If I left Naraku would have to find someone else to do their dirty work and he would leave Kanna alone. I wouldn't have to live in this hell and I could finally be free from all of this. But I also couldn't just leave Kanna in the world alone. I was the only family she had left.

I slowly rolled onto my back and moaned in pain and saw Aki storm out the room and leave me there to bleed until my demon blood started to heal me and stop the blood.

I don't have much to live for but Kanna is my life and soul. I can't just leave her.

I get up and leave the house stumbling and dragging my feet. I don't know where Kanna is but I don't have the energy to look around town yet so I head to the skate park. I slump against the closed gate of the park hang my head.

_Poor unfortunate souls  
In pain  
In need  
_  
I can't keep living like this. My soul is burning in the pits of hell and I'm just letting it happen. Its unfortunate that it has to suffer all this pain but I haven't changed anything. Yet at least.

For the first time today I didn't tell Naraku everything. For the first time I ran away from home and got away. for the first time I realise that I may not need some night in shining armor to come to my rescue. I might be able to get off my lazy ass and do it myself.

_Those poor unfortunate souls  
So sad  
So true  
_  
My eyes begin to droop and the pain sinks in even more and I hiss in a breath. I can barely see as my vision blurs and goes dizzy. I do see a figure walking towards me though but I don't really need a knight anymore since I finally know I can do things on my own.

My eyes close completly but I feel pressure against my torso as if someone is checking to see how badly I'm hurt.

I may not need help anymore but.....company is always nice.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I look down at her hurt wounded body. She seemed so strong and stubborn at the library. Now I got to go and heal her. Too bad I left tenseiga at home.

_And I help them!  
Yes I do!  
_  
_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**_Wow this cahpter was longer then I expected. Hope you liked it though. I usually don't like to put an entire chapter in devotion of a side character without any mention of the other characters but I kind of needed to get all of Kagura's life out there. anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please and Thank You!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	11. Holy Shit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha *tear***

**Whoo!!!!!! Okay even though I'm still pretty soar from Swim yesterday I got a 100 on my math quiz which makes up for the D I got on my last quiz so I am extremely happy!!!!!! But not so happy that I forget to apologize. I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My computer was shot and I am just lucky my parents are computer geniuses to fix it for me to do my last minute projects. Then my friend got me hooked on the Stepanie Plum series and then swim and hey, I'm a forgetful person. But still not an excuse and I am REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY!!!!!!! But to now to begin CHAPTER 11!!!!!!!! (P.S Rin's love intrest is introduced!)**

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 11: Holy Shit**

Just look at the two of them. All comfortable at their usual table secluded in the back of the restart uant in one side of the booth huddled up close together, his arm over her shoulder and her head leaning back on his chest. They were smiling and laughing as she twirled a lock of his long silver hair aimlessly.

I hate those two.

Is that wrong? To hate that your normally playboy of a best friend finally managed to settle down into a real relationship while not many girls don't even look my way. I was staring at them through the kitchen window, too lazy to get started on waiting, with immense jealousy at the moment. Girls don't give clutzy guys with sloppily done black hair. No, guys like me don't-can't- grab the hot girls. We're attracted to them. Drooling over them like puppies.

Speaking of drooling dogs...I could feel the saliva start to drip from the corner of my mouth when- BAM!- she entered. She had midnight hair with purple streaks and was wearing skate clothes, her board hanging loosely in her hand. I first met- technaically I only saw her but just one look was enough to have me hooked-two months ago when I went to pick up a small cake for my mom's birthday at the cafe a block from here that sells extremely overpriced pastries. She was working the counter and took my order and I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I saw her again two weeks ago when i was taking out the trash and she came flying around the corner on her board crashing into me and sending me on my back. I had half a mind to curse out the idiot who knocked the wind out of me but when I looked up and saw her panting over me I was speechless unable to break the stare with those deep brown eyes. She realized that she was on top of me though and- much to my dismay-hopped off and apologized. Her face was beet red when she took off again but I figured it was from her skating. Not many girls blush over me. THough she did shoot me a look over her shoulder before she completely disappeared.

Then I started taking the long way home, past the cafe where she worked just to catch a glimpse of her through the wide front windows. Even when I was running to get home I would slow dont just to see her face. Once when I was jogging past I turned to look for her and thre was looking right at me with wide eyes displayed on her face that read disbelief all over it. I was so captured I forgot to look forward and colided with some fat man with a bag of take out. I was too embarased to look back at her with moo shu pork all over me and took off running again.

So do you understand why I am jealous of Inuyasha? He's perfectly smooth with words and actions and doesn't get takeout all in his hair for staring at a girll too long. Also the girl he likes, likes him so there isn't any wondering like I have to do.

I say thats plenty to be jealous of.

-0-0-0-0-

I may be known as a flake that dontates her heart the first hot guy that passes for a week before somebody new catches my eye but that is not true. I do admit I never have long crushes for more than nine days- a huge record for me where Aki was the lucky fellow- but that was before him.

I am now obsessed.

It was when I was-as usual-running late for work and I was flyinging on my board when I made a sharp turn and ran into this guy who was carrying two heavy trashbags. My board slipped from under me and I flew forward knocking us both down to the ground and sending his trashbags flying.

"Owww..." the stranger had moaned his face twisted in pain. Thats when I looked at him.

He had black curly hair that framed and face and long eyelashes. From what I could tell he was pretty tall and medium buildt. Then he opened his eyes and I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. Sea green locked me in place drowning me in his gaze.

From then on I was hooked.

I noticed he walked by the cafe on his way home and once we locked eyes, but then he ran into some man and the moment was lost. I even thought of following him home once, or "casually" running into him but that seemed to stalkerish. Last week I scoped out where he worked, the international restaruant Mania, and I've been working up the courage ever since to walk into the midscale restaurant.

Well todays the day.

I sucked in a breath before finally pushing open the door and letting the air conditioning hit me full on.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Life was good.

Emphasis on the word _was._ I was happily sharing a booth with Inuyasha laughing it up when it all went to hell. Rin stepped in the door and my laughter instantly stopped as I stared wide eyed at Rin who seemed to be searching the restaurant for someone.

There was a reason Inuyasha and I hang out here so much and that reason is that my friends are more comfortable with hanging out at Hamburger Heaven and all of Inuyasha's fake friends are too stuck up to be seen anywhere near a midscale restaurant. It was a perfect no crossing zone so we were alone but here Rin was in her purple streaked hair, proving our philosophy wrong.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath before pulling away from Inuyasha who looked at me with confusion.

"What?"

"Thats Rin. And Rin means you need to get under the table." I said keeping my eyes glued on Rin's rotating head as she continued to search, and I tried to slowly push Inuyasha under the table.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled loudly, attracting attention and I forgot about my gentle coaxing and quickly shoved him under the table just before Rin spotted me and shot me a smile of relief before heading over.

"Kagome...." Inuyasha complained from under the table and I gave him a quick kick to quiet him.

We hadn't gotten any food or anything to drink yet so I didn't have to worry about making up an exscuse as to why I had food for two on the table. Rin approached the table and took a seat across from me. I could feel Inuyasha pressing up against my legs to avoid making contact with Rin's leg.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you right now." she said, a look a relief obvious in her features.

"And why exactly are you so happy to see me?"

"I've been walking outside for an hour trying to get the courage to come in here and when I did I felt so out of place because its like what the hell was I thinking but then I saw you and damn. You just saved my ass from looking like a fool."

I could hear Inuyasha snicker from beneath the table and gave him another kick in the leg. "Why were you working up the courage?" I had a pretty good idea it was her new crush of the week possesing her.

"You see there's this guy- Hey don't give me that look!" she demanded probably catching my eyeroll. "Anyways I ran into the guy when I was running late for work and I've been hooked Kagome hooked. Its been TWO WEEKS!" She was leaning over the table now and giving me a serious look. "Kagome I scoped out where he worked, here of course, and I even though of following home! I've completely lost it!"

Now this was serious considering it has been more then nine days and she has even considered following home. This is Rin we're talking about here. This is huge!

"Who is he?"

"I don't kn-" Rin stopped short before and her eyes were glued to somebody who was walking up behind me. "Thats him!" she whispered to me.

-0-0-0-0-0-

If you ever want to find about you girlfriend's friends just hide under the table.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She was sitting with Kagome, who had shoved Inuyasha under the table, and they were talking about something big considering thier facial appearances and the wild gestures the girl was making. I just stood in the kitchen staring at her until my boss came in yelling at me for not working and crap and I was shoved out the kitchen.

Here was my chance.

I got my little pad and pen and slowly made my way over to Kagome's table. I was almost there when her chocolate eyes locked with mind and I had the wind knocked out of me all over again. I almost froze but I knew I only look even stupider if I stopped and just stared at her. That and a total freaky stalker.

I finally made it to the table and looked down at them, her really, and smiled the best smile I could muster.

"Hi welcome to Mania. I'm Dex and I will be your server for the evening."

-0-0-0-0-0-

There they were again. Those sea green eyes that haunted my dreams, making me lost at sea, drowning me with my fantacies. Then to accomapany those eyes was a 200-watt smile blinding me instantly. My mind was trying to take in every feature and I almost forgot to speak. Almost. But when I did it was the stupidest thing ever.

"Dex..." my voice was all day dreamy and fantacising. Not cool and collected at all like I wanted it. It was a totaly embarassing fangirl voice. His smile still went kind of goofy though so I guess that means something.

"Hey Dex." Kaogme said nonchantly with a wave of her hand. "I'll have my usual please and thank you."

She knew him!?

-0-0-0-0-0-

Aww shit.

I have really got to start watching what I say. How am I going to explain to Rin how I know Dex so well and why I've been coming here long enought to have a usual without explaining Inuyasha. Sure this wouldn't be a problem if I had the money to go to a midscale restaurant all the time but I don't so now look at where I am. Stuck.

"Real smart move." I heard Inuyasha mutter from beneath the table and gave him another kick.

"You guys know each other?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Uhh..."

"Yeah we do but I do not you. " Dex interupted settting a pair of twinkling eyes on Rin. Holy shit, Dex was flirting.

"Oh, I'm a Rin. I fell into you about 2 weeks ago when I was running late for work. Really sorry about that." Rin said with a slight pink tint to her face. Holy shit, Rin was blushing.

"I knew I recognized your chocolate eyes." Dex said smiling again. " So what can I get you?"

"A Sprite and what do you reccomend I should eat?"

"Our terriaki chicken is amazing."

"Sounds good, but what do you reccomend to a girl a little short on money?" Rin asked smiling.

"The terriaki chicken. I'll pay for you." Dex said smiling brightly before heading back over to the kitchen.

-0-0-0-0-0-

What! That cheapskate was actually paying for someone and it wasn't at a fast food resaurant? Holy shit, Dex really likes this girl. Still after all those times I asked to be let off the hook for small things when I forget my wallet he just says, 'Better luck next time.'

"Bastard." I muttered beneath my breath only to recieve another kick from Kagome. I was really getting tired of those stupid kicks so I gave her a tap on the leg back which wasn't really a tap.

I got another kick.

hit.

kick.

hit.

kick.

hit.

"Kagome are you okay?" The girl rin asked?

"Yeah I'm fine just....working my stiff joints is all."

kick.

hit.

k- PULLING, my bad, YANKING OF MY HAIR!!!!

"OWWW!"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was talking to Kagome when all of a sudden there was some loud cry of help and it sounded like it was coming from under the table.

"What was that?" I asked leaning over about to lift the table cloth when Kagome interupted me.

"That would be Souta changing my ringtone. That pesky little brat." She muttered pulling out her cell phone and hitting ignore.

"Are you sure it was our ring tone because it sounded really close and really alive?"

"I am poso-"

"Order u-!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

I have never been so greatful for Dex's clumsiness then now. He was walking towards our table when, as usual, he lost his footing and went down to the ground sending food and plates everywhere and Rin out of her seat to go help him. Perfect time to speak to Inuyasha.

I slipped under the cloth when Rin wasn't looking and shot a glare at him.

"This would be alot easier if you wouldn't talk so much." I hissed sitting down, leaning my back against one side of the booth and stretching out my legs to the other and Inuyasha did the same.

"I wouldn't talk if I wasn't shoved under the table and kicked at and had my hair almost pulled from my scalp!" He hissed back glaring at me.

"Well you were the one talking!"

"You were the one kicking!"

"You were the one hitting!"

"Because you were kicking!"

"Because you were talking!"

We were now nose to nose glaring at each other.

"Did I tell you, you have nice eyes?" he asked, his glare disappearing and his eyes went all melted golden honey on me.

"Umm...."

"Well you do." he said before placing a his lips to mine.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I was on my hands and knees helping to collect the fallen food and broken glass with Dex.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I put another piece of useless glass on the tray before crawling over to him as he picked up the fallen food in a similar position to mine.

"Yeah. Its not like its the first time this has happened. I'm just lucky the boss here is so cheap and doesn't want to pay too many people more than minimum wage." he said looking up from the ground and giving me a small smile with a tint of red across his cheeks.

"I know what you mean." I said. "I fall on people all the time."

We laughed before going back to our work. I looked in Kagome's direction to ask her to pick up the glass that I had just accidently hit by our table, but saw the table empty and figured she went to get paper towels or something and crawled over to our table.

"Well you do."

Holy shit! The voice was from under the table and it gave me a heartattack.

I quickly lifted the table cloth to see Kagome and some silver hair guy making out.

"Oh my god."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Dammit. That girl lifted the table cloth and saw us.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I had just picked up a piece of a plate when I saw Rin on her hands and knees, table cloth lifted, her eyes wide and jaw dropped.

Oh shit.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**_And...I leave it there for today. I want to get another story started but I am promising myself to finish two stories first and this one is about half way so I'll be updating more so I can get up a new story. So during spring break and weekends I'll be working on this story to try to finish it up. don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	12. I didn't sayhear that

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

**Long time no write. Hahaha…funny how I said I was going to be updating this story a lot more in my last chapter during spring break and here I am 2 months later just updating. Whoo what a knee slapper. Okay sry I'm not good at keeping my word and it doesn't matter if I finish this story or not b/c I posted my new story b/c I just couldn't wait. But I'm updating. Anyways….please enjoy CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 12: I didn't just say/hear that**

The table cloth slipped from my fingers.

I did not just see that. There is no way Kagome would be macking on some really hot silver headed guy under our table and forget to tell me she was dating him. Friends just don't cut out the fact that they were dating somebody. Its part the best friend code I just made up in my head.

They had to be dating right? There is no way Kagome would go slutty and make out with some stranger under the table. Because also in my made up friends code you just _don't _do that.

I lifted the table cloth again, praying that the guy was only part of my crazy over imginative imagination. My imagination must still be running wild because Kagome was frozen looking at me in shock with hot guy's hand on her hip also frozen in place.

"Shit." Silver head breathed out just before the cloth slipped from my hands again and I leaned back on my heels hyperventilating.

Oh My God! Kagome's a slut!

That or a lying best friend.

There is a reason people always prefer fantasy over reality. That reason is that reality is so much harder to take. That logic ran across my mind a billion times as I was forced to face the fact of the two possibilites one of my best friends could be.

I lifted from the ground and grabbed my board that was resting in the booth.

"Rin!"

I had to get out of here.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rin!"

After a couple of more seconds of being frozen I finally snapped out of my trance and scrambled form underneath the table to Rin making her way towards the exit.

"Rin! Wait!" I got off my knees and whiped the dirt off my jeans before turning back to Inuyasha. "I'll be back." Then before he could say anything I took off after Rin being careful not to step on any of the broken glass.

When I finally made it out Mania, Rin was already at the stop sign down the street waiting to cross. I have never been so happy in my life for a green light preventing Rin from crossing. By the time I reached her she was about to cross but my hand grabbed her wrist just in time.

"Rin...Please. Just listen to me." I begged her with what I hope was a pleading look in my eyes.

"I can't believe you!" Rin cried out turning around quickly breaking my hold on her wrist, her purple streaked hair slapping me in the face in the process.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong but—"

"You _lied _Kagome. Of course it was wrong!"

"Point. But you have to understand. I—"

"There are two things you can be at this moment to me." Rin began her eyes narrowing. "A slut who makes out with random guys under tables or a lying best friend." She took a stance with her arms crossed over her chest. "You choose."

She made them both sound so bad.

"I'm…not a slut." I said elminating one of the choices but never admitting to the bad sounding second one—the truthful one. "But there's a reason Rin. I swear."

"Well it better be a good one." She spat out her eyes looking even more narrow than before.

I let out a sigh of relief that she was at least giving me a chance to explain. Then I realized what exactly I would be explaining and the tightening in my stomach was back with an unhappy welcome. When I tell Rin I'm dating the son of the skaters' problems I'll be a lying best friend _and _a traitor to all of the skaters. I could never show my face a a skate comp again! I'll be a disgrace to skaters everywhere. I'll be the Japanese Avril Lavigne who sold her soul to a record company and died her hair blonde! It's all over.

"I'm waiting?" Rin tapped her foot giving me an impatient look as I contemplated weather to lie or accept my title as Skate Traitor.

'_Lying best friend or Skate Traitor. Lyin_g _best friend or Skate Traitor. Lying best friend or—_

"Kagome!"

"Alright, alright, alright." I looked at her with pleading eyes. "But you have to promise to understand me and not tell _anyone. _Not Ayame or Sango. Not even your psychiatrist."

"Why should I make a promise to a lying best friend?"

"Rin." I begged.

"Okay. I Promise." She said looking at me with serious eyes and I let out another quick sigh of relief. "Now will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I'm dating a guy…"

"Duh."

"Named Inuyasha…" I took a deep breath before mumbling Inuyasha's last name. "Taka…hashi." I squeked the last part closing my eyes so I couldn't see what Rin's reaction might be. When I was met with silence and not any 'WHAT!'s, or 'I Can't believe you's, I peeked through one eye to see her reaction.

Her jaw was on the floor.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Fantasy is sooooo much better than reality.

In my own little lala land there would be no lying best friends and we'd all be find with telling each other the truth. There would be zero secrets and lots of love and no hate thrown towards skaters. There would also be the fact that I wouldn't have really screwed up hearing because I could of sworn Kagome just told me she was dating Inuyasha…TAKAHASHI!!!!

"I'm sorry can you repeat that." I said with a nervous laugh. I hope my hearing is what's screwed up and not Kagome's brain.

"I'm dating Inuyasha Takahashi." She let out after a loud gulp.

I did not just hear that.

I took a look at Kagome's nervous, unsure look on her face.

Where is a bag to hyperventilate when the world has gone insane?

"Oh. My. GOD!"

"Rin, Rin." Kagome began, waving her arms in front of me trying to get me to calm down. "You have to listen to the rest of the story. You promised."

I also promised not to tell anyone but how am I going to be able to cope with all this madness without spilling my guts to the stupid psychiatrist my adopted parents got me to cope with the fact that my real parents are dead. Psychiatrist are there to help you get through when the world has gone compeletly _mad. _You vent to them and they tell you useless crap and you feel better because you got that stuff off your chest. I'm going to go crazy if I don't get _this _out into the open.

"OhmigodOhmigodOhmigod." I began hyperventilating and pacing in circles. Kagome's dating a Takahashi. Kagome didn't tell anyone. Kagome's dating the son of the man trying to make our lives a living hell. Kagome has betrayed us. Kagome is a JAPANESE AVRIL LAVIGNE!—Though Ithought she was still cool until she got the blonde hair but still.

"Rin, Rin….RIN!!" Kagome shouted at me gripping me by the shoulders, bringing a halt to my pacing. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" I asked in hysterics. "You expect me to CALM DOWN?!" I must sound like a mad woman for sure now. "You frickin' dating—"

Kagome hand clamped over my mouth before the words could make there way out into the world. She kept her hand there so she could tell her story without my hyperventalating and crazy hysterics.

"I didn't know he was a Takahashi until a few weeks ago and he's nothing like his dad. Besides you can't just pick and choose who you fall for. It just happens."

She finally let go of my mouth and I stepped back so she couldn't put her hand back over my mouth. I liked being able to breathe. "But a Takahashi, Kagome?" I asked with confused eyes "Couldn't you have at least fallen for someone…not so high on the skaters' wanted list?"

"No." she said defiantly.

I rolled my eyes and a silence past between us before I broke it. "A Takahashi?"

"He's not _A Takahashi._ He's Inuyasha." She pointed out, her more sassy self showing up. "Besides if I can't like Inuyasha you can't like Dex."

"What! Why not?" When did we decide to go into my love life?

"Because Inuyasha and Dex are best friends and Inuyasha gives most of his allowance to Dex's mom because she's stuggling and that money would be coming from _the _Takahashi so the guy you like would be using that money so HA!" She finished off with a confident finger pointed in my face.

"Whatever." I mumbled pushing her hand out of my face. "I never said you couldn't like Inuyasha. Just thought it was weird for you to like a prep."

"He's not a prep!" she yelled giving me the narrow eyes.

Talk about scary.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Okay, so he goes to private school and has a big house, nice multiple cars, and enormous lumps of cash but he's not stuck up like a _real _prep." I argued. "And I just told you what he does with most of his allowance now stop bashing!"

"Okay. Sheesh. No need to scare the crap out of me." Rin said backing away from me and heading to sit on bench on the sidewalk. "You looked like you wanted to strangle me for that one comment." She continued as I joined her on the bench.

"Its just frustrating for people to call him a stuck up prep when he's not." I admitted as I looked up at the now dark sky. I looked at Rin from the corner of my eye. "You promise you won't tell?"

"I Promise. But if he wasn't so unpreppy I would have told the world that you had betrayed the skaters."

"And then I'd be in hell."

Rin stretched before standing up again and looking down at me. "We should go back. I should help Dex with that mess."

I stood up beside her. "He probably thinks you ran out on him because he's such a clutz." When then began our walk back to Mania.

"You think Inuyasha could hook me up with Dex?" Rin asked.

"Won't need to. Dex is obviously obsessed with you."

"Good to know the feelings mutual." She said and we laughed a bit before walking some more in silence.

"So what did Inuyasha do about the whole Kenji thing?" Rin asked breaking our non-akward silence. "How did you convince him to let you go in the first place?"

"I told him we could use Kenji as a decoy. He came anyways in his human form and dressed as a waitor and sabbatoged Kenji's food with fast acting prune juice and then swept me away into his car and left Kenji with the bill." Ah. Good Memories.

"You sure know how to pick them, Kags." Rin said with a light laugh.

"Well you guys don't know how to pick them for me." I told her defiantly. "Kenji had a major ego problem."

"Fast acting prune juice though?" Rin gave me a disbelieving look before shaking her head. "That's just crazy."

"I'd do the same thing. People will do crazy things when their in love."

Just then the whole world froze and Rin and I stopped mid step when the words that just left my mouth registered in my brain. There have been times where I would curse out the wrong person and wished I could take the words back, but never so much in my life did I wish I could keek that one four letter word in my mind and not out in the open.

I turned to look at Rin only to see her gawking at me with bugged out eyes and a wide open mouth, her finger pointing at me.

"I didn't just say that." I told her and myself. "I don't l-. I didn't just say that." I repeated not being able to say the word I already let slip between my lips.

Rins shocked face remained but she nodded her head slowly until a stupid grin grabbed hold of her lips and a playful mischevious gleam fickered in her eyes. "Yes you did. YesyoudidyesyoudidyesyouDID!!" she shouted not bouncing a bit.

"Shut up." I mumbled shaking my head as regret for that one word slip sunk in deep. "I don't want to talk about this."

Rin stopped jumping up and down beside me and a look of disbelief took over her facial features again. "The Kagome who said love is for idiots and laughed through out the entire Romeo&Julliet play we saw on a field trip in—"

"No I'm NOT!" I protested loudly before she finished the sentence. "I didn't say it. You didn't hear it case closed."

Rin looked at me with teasing eyes and put her lips into a tight smug smile. "Whatever you say." She said before skipping down the rest of the way to the restaurant and I trudged behind her.

I was in deep, deep, denial.

DEEP!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**I was going to make this longer but I liked this idea so much better than my original idea. Now if you're wondering about Kagura she's going to be in the next chapter. I was going to put her in this one but I had to boot her into the next one b/c this idea was just so much better. Whatever just REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	13. Full of Surprises

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Okay now after a sudden epiphany I got on my way back from New York I was able to write this all out. The only problem was that my internet was disconnected so I couldn't update this immediately. I'm just glad I got this all done. Now Chapter 13 of Sk8 4ev3r!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 13: Full of Surprises**

You know how when you're in the car driving and your girlfriend is oddly quiet and is gazing out the window and won't tell you what's wrong with them and every time you ask its a big loud nothing with an angry glare? Yeah, well that's exactly what Kagome was doing to me.

I don't even know what's wrong. The second she came in the restaurant trudging through doors I knew something was wrong. I thought it might be Rin but she was smiling and laughing with Dex so they obviously patched things up. Then I thought I might have screwed something up, but that didn't work because she was perfectly fine before she left. That's when I came to the conclusion she's got some really bad PMS.

Really _really _bad PMS. You know the kind that makes you have long awkward silences. The one with even though you didn't do anything they feel need to bite your head off and scream at every question you have. Those, I'm learning first hand, are the absolute worst.

I drove on for another five minutes in silence before I heard crickets. Ah! I can't take it anymore.

"Kagome, will you please tell me what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I said NOTHING!!!"

See what I mean? She's obviously going through major PMS.

-0-0-0-0-

If this were a movie this situation could totally take the prize for the most awkward car ride at the MTV movie awards, because not even the best of actors could pull off this much obvious tension.

I looked at Inuyasha from the corner of my eye. His expression was confused and—you guessed it—uncomfortable. He had one hand on the steering wheel and the other rubbing his temple. Knowing him he was trying to remember what he did wrong or thinking of the craziest ideas possible of what could be wrong with me. I sighed.

It's all my fault too because I refused to talk to Inuyasha because I might let something stupid slip or find myself laughing with him and get that really warm tingly feeling that erupts throughout my entire body, and be reminded of why I'm in the state of denial. I was also preventing myself from looking at him head on because I was afraid I'd get caught up in his gold eyes, or silver ears, or stupidly white smile.

This was the most awkward car ride of my life.

We came to a stop at a red light and sat in even more awkwardness now with no sound of the wind rushing by. Inuyasha tapped the steering wheel while I tried to avoid looking in his direction. The silence was ringing in my ears.

"You wanna listen to music? I like music. The radio seems like a good idea right now." I babbled off filling the silence as I fumbled with the radio.

You know how when you're in an awkward situation and every song on the radio is singing about the topic you want to avoid. Yeah well life is just a big fat bitch because that was exactly what was happening to me.

The song that played as soon as the radio came on was Matt White's Best Days.

"I don't really like this song." I mumbled as I reached to quickly change the station. Next song was Lifehouse's You and Me. "Little to slow for my taste." I said making an excuse for changing the station which only happened to land on the end of Paramore's My Heart. I love them but did they have to come on over the radio _now? _I quickly switched the station again, praying for a better song. Good Charlotte's I don't wanna be in love.

_Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love_

Well pin a rose on my nose.

I shut off the radio. "You know silence _is_ golden." I mumbled before slumping in my seat now being forced to suffer the dreadful silence.

We sat in silence for another couple of minutes before my phone broke the silence with Paramore's My Number One. Why the hell did I choose this song as my ringtone again? Nonetheless I let out a sigh of relief before answering my phone.

"He—"

"Who'd' ya think you're kidding' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey we can see right—"

I snapped my phone shut, hanging up on Rin's singing. Why the hell was I friends with Rin again?

We sat in even more silence.

"That's it." Inuyasha announced before making a sharp left turn and pulling into a gas station parking lot and turning off the car. I kept my eyes trained in front of me as I took a big gulp. Two confrontations in one night.

Wasn't life great?

-0-0-0-0-

The first thing I noticed was that I was resting on something soft. A great contrast to the cool, prickly, hard concrete I was used to waking up on. I ran my fingers across the black fabric I was resting on and it…holy shit, it was silk. I didn't know anyone who owned black sheets let alone silk.

I shot up instantly when I realized I wasn't in a place of familiarality. The walls were dark blue, a stuffed chair was placed by the window with black curtains, a desk in front of the bed, and a dresser with an attached mirror beside it. This room was total stranger territory and I stepped out of the bed eager to get out of this place.

I have woken up in many strange places—parks, alleys, in front of stores and all because I was so drunk—but I have prided myself to never being the one to wake up in a stranger's bed. I still had on all my clothes though so that meant nothing happened…yet.

I hurried to make a lunge for the door when sudden pain erupted through my entire being. My stomach, back, legs, all of it, suddenly started to hurt like a bitch and I wanted to be back in the bed made of silk. So I went back.

I limped over to the bed and rested on the edge of it and hissed out in pain. Why was I in so much pain? I lifted my shirt o the fabric was bunched under my neck and looked down at my stomach. Ugly black and blue bruises littered my abs and I cringed.

How the hell did I…

_"You useless piece of shit."_

Then it all came rushing back to me in flashes, the way it always did after I passed out. This is the first time I've gotten beaten and passed out, but the way my memory recollects is the exact same way after I get drunk and pa out. In flashes highlighting the main and most disturbing points of the night.

Kanna and I getting home late, me saying something smart and Aki flipping on both of us, then a fist connecting with my face, Kanna crumpled on the ground, me telling Kanna to leave—Oh god, where was she?—me stumbling to the skate park, the revelation, that guy…

My fingers moved across the bruises as I fought to remember the stranger. He was tall…right? He felt around for my wounds. I think, so he had to be a good guy. I hope.

This is what scared me the most. Trying to recall the details of the people I saw and how we interacted. I could have been totally abused but I wouldn't be able to remember the person to report them to the police, meaning they would still be out there on the loose. Going in for another victim.

What if this guy really wasn't good and he was only planning on raping me? What if he already had? What if all I'm doing is sitting here waiting to be killed? What if he's already on his next victim? What if—

"You can put your shirt down," a familiar cold voice interrupted my scattered thoughts. "Please."

As much as I learned to be annoyed by the expressionless tone, I was extremely thankful that it wasn't some crazy predator. I will never be so happy to see him as I was now. Happy and very confused though as to why, the guy who been basically telling me to keep the hell away from him, was interfering in my life once again and actually helping me.

I made this thought known.

"Why the hell are you helping me?"

-0-0-0-0-

A good question and one I shamefully did not have the answer to, and that truly bothered me. All I knew was that seeing her look absolutely hopeless, bloodied and bruised, bothered and angered me. I felt the need to kill the idiot who caused her to be so out of character. I didn't know why and it drove me insane.

"Believe it or not I am a gentleman so I couldn't just leave you unconscious and all injured."

"Yes," her voice was low. "You could have. Everybody else would have walked passed me and left me to rot and it would have been fine. Perfectly normal."

I was confused now. I thought that when you help someone they give you gratitude in return. At least that's what the movies make you think, but here I am helping someone for the first time in my life for some unknown reason and she's basically saying she didn't need it. Unconscious and badly beaten? I think you need help.

"Perfectly normal, huh?" I leaned against the frame of the door pinning a hard look on her. "So you get beaten so badly that you fall unconscious a lot then.

"No," she spat, blood red eyes narrowing. "This is the first time Aki actually beat me, should of seen it coming with all the hate he threw my way. But I like beer and drink beer and that beer makes me pass out. A lot."

I just looked at her. Can't say I didn't expect it.

"Who's Aki, your boyfriend?"

"Foster dad. Why do you care?"

Another question which the answer was not present in my mind. "Just wondering."

She glared at me, giving me a once over. "You wonder too much. Especially about me. Weren't you the one who was saying I need to learn my place? Why are you always coming up to me then, forcing me into your small space so there is no room for me to 'step aside' into?"

Once again her questions had unclear answers and I hated it. It was frustrating me greatly to be so clueless. Never in my life have I drawn such a blank and here I am absolutely stupid in a matter of seconds.

"I was only trying to help and offer you some comfort, but since you want to be a hateful and ungrateful b—"

"Can I use your phone?" she cut in her face suddenly losing its hostility and somewhat vulnerable. Damn her for her out of characterness again.

"Here." I tossed my phone to her and she caught it, quickly typing in the digits.

"Thanks." She said with actually gratitude as she brought the phone to her pointed ears, eyes worried.

_Why do girls have to be so confusing?_

Once again my mind had drawn up a blank to its own question.

-0-0-0-0-

How could I have been so stupid? I'm sitting here arguing with the silver headed bastard and I completely forgot that I have no idea where Kanna was and if she was alright.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

I waited anxiously for the phone to be picked up and breathed a quick sigh of relief when the ringing was cut short.

"Hel—"

"Yuka?" I cut in to the sleepy hello. "Is Kan—"

"Kagura I am going to kick your ass as soon as I see you! Kanna comes to me saying…"

I didn't really listen to the rest of my lecture after I relaxed with relief. As border line atheist as I am, I couldn't help but thank Kami that Kanna was okay and safe.

"…I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

"I'm at…" I hesitated looking toward the door at the silver headed guy. "Where are we?"

"Takahashi mansion." He had on that stupid smirk and when he said it, just loud enough so that I was pretty sure Yuka could hear, and her quick intake of air only confirmed my assumptions.

"Damn, Kagura."

-0-0-0-0-

I'm not a guy who can take the silence and having Kagome just sitting there in the parking lot with me dead quiet was driving me mad. I had the urge to slam my head into the steering wheel just to do something. Anything. It was just so quiet and I didn't even know why.

For the past two months I've been dating Kagome there has never been one awkward moment between us. Never. But now all of a sudden it's just quiet and awkward. Has our flame just completely burned out and now we're left with…awkwardness.

If that's the fact then I'm going to go into depression for a while because I really like Kagome. She's the first real girl I've been with ever and I was thinking we were starting to click. That we had a real connection and that thing could really…grow. It felt like what we had was strong and special you know real—

"I'm gonna go grab me some candy," Kagome spoke up finally, reaching to open the door and before I knew my hand was around her wrist, keeping her there.

"No," I gave her hand a light yank, pulling her back into her seat. "Kagome, we need to talk."

She cringed a bit before she sighed. "Look, Inuyasha…"

I didn't really need to listen to the rest of it because I knew what was coming next. "It's just not working", "We've lost it", or "I found somebody else". I knew this because I told tons of girls this when I wanted to break up with them. I guess its only karma biting me in the ass and I'm getting dumped by a girl who I really actually care about. A lot.

But damn! Is it supposed to hurt this much?

"…and the thing is—"

I couldn't take waiting for the punch to the gut. "You want to break up, right?"

-0-0-0-0-

WHAT!?

"No!" I shouted totally caught off guard by his question. Had he completely ignored everything I was saying? I thought back to the glazed over look he had on his face when I was talking. Yes, he was in total lala land. Then a horrifying thought came to me. "D-do you want to break up?"

His face took on a shocked look. "What? No! No." he repeated a little quieter. "I just thought because you were all quiet and stuff…" we sat in silence for a second before he spoke up again. "Why are you so quiet Kagome?"

He gave me the innocent melted honey look and I felt my heart start to beat faster. This was the exact reason as to why I wasn't looking at him the entire ride because there goes my heart starting a riot. I took a couple of breaths trying to calm my heart and buying me time to think.

"I was just…it was just something Rin said." I finished off quickly with a not _complete _lie. "But I don't want to break up."

He let out a sigh of relief before giving me that pearly white smile and my heart was off on its riot again. "Good because I l—"

Oh my god.

-0-0-0-0-

What. The. Hell. Was I just about to say? Because what I think I was about to say isn't really what I want to say because I don't fall in love. I swore after my mom ran away I wasn't going to go through any of that stuff. But the word was right on the tip of my tongue getting ready to be said to Kagome.

I looked over at Kagome and she had a total shocked, 'I can't believe you just said that' look her hand ready to cover her mouth to muffle a gasp. I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. One screw up and it can all go down hill

"What were you gonna say?" she whispered.

"I like you." I said immediately. Too fast for it to be considered true. "I was going to say I like you and it would be a shame if you wanted to, um, break up."

I was a bumbling idiot right now. I looked over at Kagome and, call me crazy, but she looked slightly upset. Did she want me to say I—what I was really going to say? I looked at her again and she was looking down picking at her nails. Why couldn't there be some huge sign telling me that it would be okay to tell her. That if I told her my heart wasn't going to get smashed to pieces.

_She's worth the risk._

Turns out Dex was actually good for something after all.

-0-0-0-0-

He was going to say it. He was going to say the four letter word that I've been in denial about all night and he was going to make my insecurities all better but then he chickened out. That wimp! I felt myself scowl at the ground before it faded away. Who am I kidding? I'm a total hypocrite.

"What I was going to say…" I snapped my head up to look at Inuyasha who was just staring out the window, at the shop, "Was that I l-l-o…"

He was so close and I could feel my anticipation growing. _Say it, say it. _

"What I was going to say was that…" he started over, turning to me and my heart went riot mode on me. "Kagome, I love you." He said in one easy sentence and I could feel my cheeks cracking with how big my smile was.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

-0-0-0-0-

And the next thing I knew she was on me, her arms wrapped extremely tight around my neck and her lips warm against my own. I put my hands on her hips, drawing her closer. Dex was right. It was totally worth the risk.

Kagome pulled back, smiling at me. "That was why I was so quiet by the way. I was afraid I'd blurt it out and then you wouldn't feel the same way and then…yeah, it doesn't really matter anymore though."

"No, it doesn't." Then I drew her back into me.

-0-0-0-0-

"We're low on gas," he said as he switched lanes so we would be able to turn into the nearby gas station.

Thanks to the fact that Takahashi Mansion is total suicide to any skater Yuka refused to come and get me. We made a decision that Silver headed guy—I really need to learn his name—could drive me to the skate park where Yuka and Kanna would meet me and then we would head to her place.

I sighed and tried to disappear into my seat. As soon as I got to the skate park I knew I was going to be interrogated by Yuka. No, I would have a bunch of "I told you so" s thrown in my face. She was going to go on and on about forbidden love between a skater and a prep, let alone a Takahashi. I grimaced. That was just going to be hell.

We pulled into the gas station and grabbed a pump. He got out and put the pump in the gas tank and then headed off to the shop before stopping and turning back to me.

"I'm gonna get some soda, you want anything?"

I opened my door and got out of his extremely fancy Mercedes. "I can get my own stuff, thank you." Ever since that whole revelation thing before I passed out I've been trying to do everything on my own. He let out a frustrated sigh and then started walking again and I hurried to catch up to him.

As we got closer to the shop I saw a car—convertible—and two people were making out in it. How sick. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't kill them to drive to one of their houses before getting on top of each other. Seriously, are there any modest people left in the world.

We walked in front of the car to get to the door but when I actually got a better view of the two I stopped dead in my tracks. It was the guy I was supposed to be tracking and…oh shit, Kagome.

"Inuyasha?"

I looked over to see Silver Head staring at the car too, his face completely shocked and I had a feeling he is never one to be caught off guard.

The two stopped kissing and looked up and their jaws dropped too.

"Kagura?"

"Sesshoumaru?"

Fuck.

_**-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Oh. Smack. The plot just thickened. Ha! The two have been found out now by Sesshoumaru how will things turn out now? Okay that was a pretty long chapter and it took a whilel to get through b/c I was watching Degrassi and has anyone really seen the transformation Spinner went through. He went from Pillsberry Doughboy to…a flipping GREEK GOD!!!!! Anyways I got everything I needed done so yes! Now I have to think about what to do for the next chapter. Don't forget to review!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	14. Crash and Burn

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Turns out I really am a nighthawk. I can only work at night b/c I was trying to get work done earlier today on this story but dammit I just couldn't concentrate. I even went to get my Mp3 player to try to concentrate and it didn't even work. But I was alone in the entertainment room watching Hercules the words just flowed from my fingers and I could write a lot easier. I have the rest of this story planned so I have a basic outline of each chapter so I can update just a bit faster now that I don't have to stress about what I want to happen next. So on to the next chapter 14 of Sk8 4ev3r!!!!**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 14: Crash and Burn**

It was quiet. _Too _quiet. You'd think after spending an entire car ride in silence with Inuyasha I would be able to handle this, but I couldn't. All four of us just sat/stood there with 'oh shit' faces smacked on. No words or noises slipped through our 'o' shaped mouths. I was absolutely hating the silence and the confrontation that was sure to follow. I've dealt with this enough for one day.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I really hate convertibles. You think they're nice and comfortable, and cool to flash around, but truly they're one big fat pain in the ass. Sure, you don't think that when the fact that it's a two seater keeps third wheels from your dates, but when you're caught by your brother making out with a forbidden skater you'd be thinking, _Damn, why didn't I get a car with a hood and tinted windows? _That would of made your chances of getting caught a whole lot slimmer.

The world was finally going my way when Sesshoumaru and the Kagura chick decided to ruin it. As I sat there, staring at the two I was desperately wishing the world would reverse its rotation so I'd go back in time about a minute ago to where it was Kagome's warms lips I felt and not the cool wind whisking by, chapping my once moist lips.

I felt Kagome's hand wrap around my own and she squeezed it. I instantly knew it was a silent plea of help, her demanding me to get her the hell out of here. Kagome has gone through two confrontations in one night, so of course I was sympathetic for her need to escape the third one that might not end so smoothly, but…I wasn't so sure exactly how to comply to the SOS.

"So," my voice sounded strange in out of place after all the silence. "What brings you here?" I asked as a pitiful excuse of a conversation starter."

"Considering this is a gas station, I would assume you come for gas," Sesshoumaru spoke in his stoic voice, his face was unreadable. Sesshoumaru, always the smart ass. He let his cold eyes give Kagome the once over and I instantly had to fight down a growl when he looked like she didn't come to his standards. "Though some people appear to come for other reasons."

I coughed a bit, clearing the lump in my throat before I spoke. "If you're pumping gas in your car why have you've been staring at us for the last couple of minutes?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

I let the breath I had been holding in out through my nose and bit down on my lip to keep from smiling at the fact that I was about to make the Great Escape from awkwardness. Inuyasha had set the trap and now I only had to wait for it to snap shut before we rode away together under the sunset. Well starlit sky.

His brother's face faltered just a bit from his stoic expression and he definitely didn't look happy to be flawed. I'm a guess being caught off guard was something he would be happy to go through all of his life never having to experience it. I looked over at Kagura who wore her usual 'Does-it-look-like-I-give-a-damn' face but with a slight hint of amusement as she looked over at the older Takahashi heir.

I was so caught up in my fear of confrontation I forgot to question why Kagura was here. Staring at us. With Sesshoumaru. To me personally Sesshoumaru looked like a faithful prep. He wore khakis a and a Polo with a pair of those fancy, overpriced boat shoes. Also the way he looked at me had 'I think you're of lesser value than me' written all over it, so basically he wasn't a fan of skaters. Being the nosy and natural curious person that I am I couldn't help not to ponder why he was with Kagura. This would make one hell of a story if they were _together _together.

"So it seems I managed to forgotten about the gas when I was caught off guard by your disgusting display of public affections," He sneered glaring down at the two of us. "I'll talk to you at home, _little _brother." He gave us one last glare and turned around and walked off, and Kagura followed behind him not even casting us a second look. As soon as they were far enough away Inuyasha threw the car into reverse, backed out of the parking space, and zoomed out of the gas station.

"I wonder what he was doing with Kagura." I asked aloud when we came to red light and it looked like Inuyasha was finally breathing again.

"I can only imagine," he murmured before speaking louder. "The only thing I think Sesshoumaru would want to do with Kagura is to get a spy on the skaters just to further the stereotype that they're all just drugged up lazy bums." He growled and I caught myself smiling just a bit at how he wasn't just sticking up for me, but for the fact that we skaters are stereotyped the wrong way. He was a rebel in his own way kinda.

"Sesshoumaru is just like Dad with the whole…skaters are lesser than us. Stick up the ass bastards." The light turned green and Inuyasha pressed down hard on the gas his eyes narrowed. "This is probably just another stupid stunt of his to kiss Dad's ass so he can make his inherence even bigger than it already is."

I looked over at Inuyasha and his grip around the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles had turned white. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Just breathe for a sec, kay?"

He seemed to be taking a few quick breaths through his nose before finally relaxing and his grip loosened up a bit. "Sorry," he mumbled as he pulled up to a stop sign at the corner of the street where my house was. "I just get kinda worked up."

I smiled a bit as he turned onto my street. "I know. What would you do without me?"

"Blow up from anger."

I laughed a bit and he came to a complete stop in front of my house. We sat in silence for a while, but not uncomfortable, our hands interlocked gazing up at the sky. I leaned my head so it now rested on Inuyasha's shoulder and he placed his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parent's room light and regretfully pulled away from Inuyasha.

"Cinderella has to go home now." I opened the door and was about to climb out when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me down to him and our lips crashed together, and my hands moved up to cradle his face. When he pulled back his eyes were glowing.

"I love you," he whispered really low, but I caught it and I thought my cheeks were going to crack from the grin I smiled at him.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips before smiling even bigger and whispering, "I love you, too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Dammit," He mumbled rubbing his face with his hands once we were back inside the car and his brother long gone by now. "That bastard making me look like a forgetful fool," he growled lowly as he started up the car.

"Don't like being caught off guard?" I smirked buckling my seatbelt and settling in. "Don't dwell on it though; I gotta get to Yuka so let's go. Chop, chop." I looked over to see him looking at me with a slight glare and I had to suck my lips in against my teeth to keep from smiling. I found the fact that the guy, who rarely showed any emotion, was getting really pissed at his little brother, very amusing. Then I thought of _why _he was mad at his brother and wasn't too happy anymore.

"I don't appreciate your joking." He put the car into drive and drove off the lot.

"Whatever just take me to the park."

"Gladly."

I glared at my shoes at the cold tone he had used. I don't know why I was angry or upset…or ever reacting that he couldn't wait to get me off his hands, but it kinda started a pain in my chest. It's probably just wounds from Aki or…or heartburn. Not…feelings-towards-prepitis. Definitely not. It seems Kagome already caught it so I'll just say away from her for a while. It seems to be getting contagious. Or I'll end up in a situation like she was earlier except Sesshoumaru would be…Naraku. Uggh.

Naraku. What the hell was I going to do about him? I couldn't just…up and leave him. Even after the whole revelation I had at the park gates I failed to actually plan how to get out of my hell hole. Sure I got out of the house, but that was more of a spontaneous thing. Something like that isn't just going to happen with Naraku. No. I'm going to have to plan and do stuff undercover. Real undercover, or he'll get Kanna.

I let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed my temples. I could see Sesshoumaru look at me out the corner of his eye but I just ignored him. Planning my escape from hell seemed to be a lot more important than worrying about how I feel…err…what an ass that guy was.

Damn, I hated my life.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagura!"

I watched as the girl in short black hair and cargo pants came running full force at the car as Kagura stepped out. A younger looking girl with white hair and red eyes came running too, passing the other girl a bruise on her left cheek. Kagura's face seemed to light up from her depressed state she's been in the entire car ride practically. I don't know why but it really bugged me that she was stressed. It was an annoying nagging feeling.

The albino girl slammed into Kagura first her arms wrapping around her torso and her face burrowing into Kagura's chest. I stayed in my seat on the driver's side with an expressionless face and watched as Kagura circled her arms around the younger girl smiling a bit to herself and her eyes even seemed to look a bit misty.

"Kanna…" she whispered quietly into the girl's hair. Her grip around her seemed to tighten and she buried her head in her hair before pulling back and holding her arms length part to examine her. "We should do something about that bruise," she said in a sincere voice surprisingly. She then turned to the girl that was older and smiled—something else that was surprising. "Thanks Yuka," she mumbled embracing her friend in a light hug.

I was absolutely shocked that the girl could actually express gratitude. When I helped her out she gave me the death glare and looked like she wanted to wish me to hell. I don't know why it bothered me that she was showing these two girls so much affection and I got nothing, but it did. This little nagging feeling that wouldn't go away. I should at least be graced with a smile of gratitude for driving her all the way over here. I was the one who healed her and took her to my home where my dad would have killed me if he caught her, but I got shit.

I growled to myself at these foolish thoughts. I don't have time to waste thinking about such foolish things such as wenches and feelings. I have a brother to deal with about how he goes around in public making out with skater girls. If anybody caught him there would be paparazzi all over my dad asking him about how he felt about having a son who was involved with the enemy. Yes, dealing with that dumb ass was more important than pondering the actions of some girl.

I gunned the engine and sped off leaving them in the distance, fighting the nagging urge to look back at her through my side view mirror.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sesshoumaru seethed the second he found me sitting at the island in the kitchen, spooning up ice cream. He was speaking in his low tone trying to stay calm but in truth he wanted to rip my head off.

I turned on the stool I was sitting on and gave him my bored look. I'm thinking I wanted to go with the smart ass approach for this argument. "I was thinking that this rocky road stuff tastes pretty good." I lifted the carton I was eating out of towards him. "Want some?"

Sesshoumaru stalked forward and glared at me his voice extremely low. Yeah he was beyond pissed. "What the hell were you thinking making out with someone like _her _in _public?_"

My free hand curled into a tight fist and I gritted, claws digging in deep to my skin. I hated the way he talked about Kagome as if she were of lesser value. She was just as good as he was. No, she was better because unlike this cold-hearted bastard I wanted to kill, she had a heart. I glared at Sesshoumaru trying to fight the growl that was trying to rise in my throat. "I was thinking that I live my own life and can do whatever the hell I want."

"Do you have any consideration for you father," Sesshoumaru growled out his eyes narrowing to dangerous levels, I was surprised he could still see. "He gives us a big house and you go and betray his beliefs. What the hell is your issue?"

"You were with a skater too tonight." I pointed out in my best calm voice.

"She was passed out on the side of the road. I was doing a favor, something that would make Father look good and he would appreciate."

"Can you ever stop kissing Dad's ass!?" I growled at him my claws piercing into my hands deep. "The man has no consideration for anyone but his self! The only reason he gives a damn about us is because he needs heirs!"

"Where's your respect _half-demon?" _Sesshoumaru spat in disgust giving me his 'you're a low life' look. "Father only gives a damn about you because he's going to need and heir when I can't take care of it. Imagine what he would think when he finds out you've been dating some skater for months."

"Imagine how he feels when he finds out you helped out a skater. That sincerity bull isn't going to work because the whole fucking world knows you have no heart! There's something going on between you two and Dad's going to _love _it when he finds you actually helped someone. That someone who just so happens to be a skater of all people."

Sesshoumaru stood still glaring at me and I knew I had struck a nerve. He turned his back on me and began to leave the kitchen but not before he spoke his words hateful, dark, and cold. "The day Dad finally disowns you will be the best day of my life. I would have finally rid my life of your mother whore and your unworthy half-bred self."

My eyes were bleeding red. That man was the biggest bastard on this fucking earth and before I knew it my bowl of Rocky Road had left my hands and splattered against the wall closest to where Sesshoumaru had once stood and I hopped out of my stool chasing after him, claws already ready to insert shove themselves into his half-brothers back. Before I could take out my furry on him he turned around sucker punching me in the gut and I stumbled back gasping for air.

"It'll do you good to learn your own place in this society, Inuyasha," he spoke in his calm but venomous voice, glaring into my eyes. "It would make the world a better place." He then turned his back to me and walked up the steps.

Unable to move at the moment, as for I was taking in greedy breaths, I just glared at his back as he moved. How did I get stuck with someone like him for a brother?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Thank you for coming to Sk8 G8te. Enjoy the rest of your day," I recited smiling my Wal-Mart smile at the customer who just purchased a new board.

Usually I'm not for one to be smiling at customers, but what can I say. I was happy. Floating on cloud nine. In absolute heaven! This giddy, gushy, smiley girl isn't the normal Kagome Higurashi, but then again the normal Higurashi doesn't fall in love. The normal Higurashi doesn't associate with preps and definitely doesn't go on secret dates with them. The normal Higurashi also is an extreme coward when it comes to confrontation, but my heart didn't if drop to my knees when I saw Inuyasha's brother storm towards me. It's a whole new me.

"What can I help you with?" I greeted the Sesshoumaru guy with a smile, acting as if he never caught me making out with his brother at the gas station.

"I want you to stay away from my brother," he ordered me with a glare. New Kagome still sure as hell didn't like to be told what to do. "He's going to screw up our father's image and screw with the heirs for the company."

"I would if I could, but I can't" I breathed out floating back up to my cloud. Is this is what love does to you? Makes you feel like there is no ground beneath your feet and helps you handle absolutely anything? It's not that bad of a feeling after all. "Besides if you're really worried about your daddy's stick-up-the-ass image, you should try to hide you and Kagura's relationship a little better before you come to me."

"I don't have a relationship with her." He seethed with a red face that I was trying to figure out if it was from anger or embarrassment.

"Could've fooled me." I looked back down to the new deck design I was planning out on a piece of notebook paper. "Seems like some heavy chemistry going on," I looked up just to cast him a glance and smirked when I saw his twisted face, as he tried to settle back to his emotionless façade.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Damn.

Why did everybody try to say that there was something going on between that Kagura girl and I. I help one person and all of a sudden I'm supposed to have…feelings for her. That mutt and this wench don't know anything. I may have had thoughts about wanting her damn gratitude yesterday and a slight nagging feeling this morning, but this was ridiculous. I don't do feelings like…whatever the hell they were assuming. That was for the weak.

"Just stay away from my brother."

"You know," she looked up at me twirling her pencil around in her hand. "You would feel a lot better if you just talked to her a bit. Kami knows the girl needs someone besides just her sister and her friend Yuka. She's so twisted ever since Naraku swept her under his wing; I think you would be good for her."

There it goes again. That damned nagging in my head saying I should help Kagura. Something said that she was in some real danger or something and that I was needed and I tried to block it out but it just kept coming back. Again, and again, and again. I growled at it before locking my eyes with the ruby one's of my brother's latest item. "I didn't come for love advice—"

"Naraku's got her really screwed up. She hates him, but he's got her under his control with something. She's been like this for a year and a half, skipping class and getting found drunk in the alley about a mile from school. I wonder what's wrong."

Think what you will but even as I left the shop, searching for the girl's scent, I was not feeling concern. I was helping Father's image and putting more money into my inheritance check from dad and I was getting away from that ruby eyed girl. I do not feel compassion for anyone and I am only doing this for myself.

Selfishness is what this was, not an act of concern.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I smiled to myself as I watched Sesshoumaru leave the shop after I spilled some stuff on Kagura's condition. Look at me. _I _was giving relationship advice. Playing matchmaker. Oh, the things we can do when we're in love. So the main reason I was doing it was because I figured that if Inuyasha's brother hooked up with a skater he couldn't snitch on the relationship between Inuyasha and I. Somewhat selfish, but I really do think Kagura needs the help. I know something's not right with the Naraku, Kagura thing and I'm naturally nosy, so Sesshoumaru could just be my little insight.

I was still high on cloud nine and gladly celebrating my skills with Sesshoumaru when Rin came racing into the shop, red and out of breath. I smiled to myself. Just the person I wanted to see. Rin thought I couldn't admit my feelings to Inuyasha and it was time to prove her wrong. That and she was the only one I could talk to about Inuyasha stuff now.

"Guess what, Rin," I began excitedly as she dragged herself up to my counter. "I t—"

"THEY CLOSED DOWN THE PARK!"

What?!

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Wow I finished this exactly at 12 in the morning. There was a bit more that I wanted to put in and I'm not completely happy with the second half of the story, but I'm glad I updated. I'm not in a real happy mood really b/c my mom's going overboard on health food and I honestly just want a snickers bar, but "Oh, the gram of sugar" its all b/c the doctor read my cholesterol number wrong and was off by a 100…but the scare was enough for my mom to fall head over heels for health food. I can't even have chips. Damn I miss their saltiness. You don't know what you got 'til its gone is so true for me right now. Anyways REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**NEW STORY IDEAS ON PROFILE VOTE FOR THE ONE YOU WANT ME TO WRITE NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

l


	15. Time and Place

_**I have absolutely not idea how I got this chapter written the day after my last one but I was bored out my mind and I woke up two hours earilier than my usual time—ten o'clock—so there wasn't really much on t.v b/c fuse doesn't start playing music until eleven so I was really bored so I wrote this chapter. Lucky you. My eyes about to fall out their sockets from staring at this screen for so long. Anyways just enjoy the next chapter. Its not exactly my favorite but it was needed.**_

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 15: Time and Place**

I pinched the bridge of my nose and let my head fall back until it hit the permanately closed gates of the skate park. I slowly breathed in and let out through my nosed to try to stay calm, but it didn't work. My hands were still jittery and it felt like I was having a nervous breakdown or a panic attack. My entire body seemed be shaking just as I recalled when Kanna came rushing into Hamburger Heaven with Hitomi, out of breath and broke the bad news. This was my _place _and that bastard just shut it down.

I needed a smoke.

I dug around in the pocket of the baggy black cargo shorts Yuka lent me with shaking hands and pulled out my pack of Marlboro and my lighter. I let a cigarette and quickly placed it in my mouth, my hands reducing their shaking habit just a bit. I sucked in, feeling the smoke scratch at the back of my throat and I held for three heartbeats before forming my lips into a small 'o' shape and and releasing the smoke, watching swirl out in front of me and my shoulder relaxed a bit.

"Smoking isn't really good for you," the familiar cold voice spoke and I didn't bother to move my eyes from the view from the sight infront of me to look to the side to me to see him. I still had yet to find out why he was always intruding in my life and why I was starting to get less and less annoyed by it. Maybe I caught Kagome's like-a-prepitis disease.

"Only way I can relax," I placed the cigarette back in my mouth and took another puff. I then looked up to glare at him. "You ass of a father took away the only healthy escape from life I had." I narrowed my eyes a bit more before turning my gaze back to the sky in front of me and inhaled the cigarette again before lowering it again as I felt something—I was afraid was tears—prick at my eyes. "My only fucking escape and you take it away."

They just closed it down. The park. It was my only escape from Naraku and Aki and my serious issues with myself that didn't put my life at risk. I could get lost on the half pipe not worry about anything. I didn't have to plan about my plans to either help or betray Naraku or the foster parents who hated me or my little sister. The only thing I felt was the wind rushing by and I was apart of it. My soul just floating by, nobody bothering me. But no they took away my relaxation, my escape from fears, my Hakuna Matata, where I was untouchable just because they didn't like skaters.

Takahashi has to be not only the biggest ass but the biggest idiot to thinks he got things his way. The Park was where we hung out besides Hamburger Heaven and all he was going to get was a hell of a lot of riots—I'm going to one today with Yuka, Kanna, and Kanna's friends later—and skaters all over the place. The Park was like our home and now we got nothing. He's going to get so much hate now he was better off just hating from a distance. I didn't want anything to do with him and so I didn't really want to see Sesshoumaru…at the moment.

"Shouldn't you be there supporting your father on his big mistake," I mumbled glaring ahead of me and I put my cigarette back into my mouth.

"I don't have to be with my father every second," he spoke in his stoic tone and he stood beside me still looking oddly umcomfortable. "I wouldn't exactly say it was a mis—"

"You have no idea what the hell he just did?" I spat glaring up at him. "That place was practically everything to me and a lot of other people and you just want to close it down for what!? You don't think we're worthy of having a place to just escape to!?" I was getting angry and emotional which wasn't really me, but maybe this is how you feel when you feel like your whole life was snatched from your hands. "That was _my place! _I didn't have to worry about Naraku threatening Kanna so I'd do his dirty work and I didn't have to worry about Aki or school or how fucked up my life is! I'm a wind demon and I was the wind there!" I stood up and glared at the older Takahashi heir who didn't think closing down the park was a mistake, dropping my cigarette and grounding it out. "I was finally just myself for once and I didn't have to worry about anything but your dad goes and screws that up and you don't think it's a big deal! You're a FUCKING BASTARD!"

I wiped away something moist running down my cheeks and glared at him for just a second longer. I was looking for some emotion like regret or something, but he stood there perfectly stoic and I hated it. He didn't care about anything and I wasn't just going to stand there, yelling at a statue. "All you preps who think your so great are nothing because you never have to go through what we do and you just keep on punishing us. You're all scum and I hope you rot in hell." I then pushed past him not even looking for a trace of emotion this time and headed towards Yuka's house that was a good two miles away. I can't believe I was actually thinking I had…feelings or for that ass.

My body was shaking again on borderline nervous breakdown and I fumbled around him my pocket for my cigarettes. This was my only escape now. This and beer.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stood there showing no emotion on my face as I watch her storm off pulling out her pack of cigarettes. The nagging feeling was telling me I should probably go after her, but I stayed rooted in place thinking of other things.

She said Naraku was threatening her sister so she'd do all his dirty work. I wondered what that could be and I wondered what he was threatening her little sister with. I then looked over my shoulder at the park behind me and wondered how one run down skate park could mean so much to people. I then looked back at Kagura's retreating back and wondered if I should try to go after her and give her some help, but decided against it.

There was a time and place for everything and this just wasn't the time.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"ASSHOLES!"

"BASTARDS!"

"COME OUT AND FACE THE MUSIC!"

I was standing with Sango, Rin, Ayame, and their boyfriends—minus Dex since he couldn't really trash his best friend's house—in the middle of the riot going on outside the gates of the Takahashi mansion. I wasn't really up on going, but Rin pointed out that suspicions would rise if I refused to go. I was the one always saying how much I loved the place and me not going would be really weird so I went to reduce conflict. And there was a chance I could talk to Inuyasha which was really something that needed to be done.

They—the skaters—had collected a ton of eggs and were chucking them at the house as best as we could though we stood behind the gates while they yelled out insults. Someone brought a boombox and had Three Day's Grace's Riot blasting on full volume and some people were shouting out the lyrics. Signs were handed out to use for protest and I was holding up one that said 'Give it back' with the logo for the skate park on it and yelling along with the rest of the crowd since I didn't want to throw eggs at the house and probably couldn't from where I stood. Only the demons threw hard enough to hit the house. The turn out at the thing was amazing though and I was glad that we were showing that we do actually care for stuff despite what people may think.

"Hey! I got some more eggs!" Kouga shouted as he came up to us again handing over half his eggs to Ayame before chucking them at the house hitting a window. "GIVE US BACK THE PARK!" he yelled chucking more eggs at the house with Ayame. I pulled my jacket closer around me and tried to keep warm as I protested in late fall with my friends.

"Can you believe it?" Sango yelled to me so I could here her over the commotion as she held up her sign higher, hopping up on her feet some more. "Look at all he people who came!"

I just nodded and holding up my sign a little higher yelling insults along with the crowd. I may be dating Inuyasha, but this is the park they took away. _Our _park. It was practically our lives and though I love Inuyasha I don't love his dad, and I had to stick up for myself and my people. And the Park. I had to stick up for it.

"STICK-UP-THE-ASS PREPS! I HATE YOU!"

That voice sounded familiar. I looked over to my left to see Inuyasha wearing jeans, a black long sleeved t-shirt, and vans with his hair completely tucked under a black turban. He looked at me and lifted his chin motioning me to come over towards him and I easily slipped through the angry skater to join him, going by unnoticed by my friends. When I reached him he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the crowd and into the trees that surrounded the estate.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed looking back at the angry mob of skaters behind me nervously. Was he asking for a death wish?

"I have to talk to you," He looked like it was urgent. "But inside, where there is no chance we can be overheard." I simply nodded and climbed onto his back as he crouched down in front of me and then lifted us to the trees and ran using the branches.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_Splat._

Another egg hit the window as I let Kagome into my room so we could talk about our current situation. As in, my dad has made every single skater in the city hate our guts and made the social gap between Kagome and I even harder now. I just really wanted to make sure she was regretting anything. Especially after last nigt. No, I couldn't let her just walk out on what we had after last night. Never.

Kagome turned around slowly examining my room and I just sat on the edge of my bed waiting for her attention to come back to me so we could talk about this. Finally her eyes locked with mine and she moved to sit down beside me. "So…"

"I had no idea my dad was planning on closing down the park," I blurted out starting the conversation off. I wanted her to know that I wasn't secretly behind this thing the entire time, just incase she was actually thinking that. "If I did I would have told you."

"I know. I've told a million time how the Park was almost everything to me and I know you would never let your dad tear it down if you knew about it." Her shoulders slumped a bit and I grabbed her hand in effort of trying to comfort her.

"Good. Well…I just wanted to…talk about the situation now, because its apparent skaters hate my guts even more than usual now." I looked over at Kagome and she was nodding a bit showing that she wanted to talk about this as well. "We should probably stay low key from now on. Like _really _low key."

Kagome's lifted her eyebrow and gave me slightly confused look. "How low key are we talking?"

"We can't keep going to Mania and I'm going to have to stop taking lessons at the shop, because its way too risky. I think we should do dates kinda away from city lights and only go out around town if I'm on my human night. Just stay away from each other when we're in Kyoto and then we can take super secret dates out of town."

Kagome nodded seeming to like the idea. "Okay, but we're not doing any decoy stuff again."

"Absoluetly not." I agreed automatically. Just the thought of Kagome with another guy like that Kenji ass sent my blood boiling. "So out of town dates from now on?"

"Yep. But I'm going to miss you at work," she pouted a bit and nudged my arm. "Now I'll have to work with Toto at the shop during the hours I'm usually teaching your sorry ass how to skate."

"Haha, very funny. I thought I was getting better though at the salmon thing."

She laguhed at me and it was like music to my ears. "Slalom," she corrected me. "And you weren't getting much better at all." She looked up at me and smiled she gave me a quick peck on my lips. "Love ya," she whispered and my smile brightened and my heartbeat quickened ten fold. I pulled her in close to me.

"Love you too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

It was getting really hot in the crowd—even in late fall—so I tapped Yuka on the shoulder and interupted her singing of Riot to tell her I was leaving. It was getting hard to breathe with everybody else yelling and screaming and pressing against my body so I left, heading away from the Takahashi estate where I had just been yesterday, and greedily gulped in fresh air. That's when I heard him.

"I didn't know you were that attatched to Park."

I looked over my shoulder to see Sesshoumaru walking up slowly to stand beside me and I just glared at him. I was still not happy about our encounter earlier. "Shouldn't you be calling the cops to get us off your property and stop egging your house?"

"My dad will probably get that taken care of," he looked at me seriously. "You said Naraku was making you do his dirty work, earlier." He started and I instantly froze up a bit. I tend to loose all common sense when I pissed off apparently because there is no way I would have let that information slip. "What's he got you doing?"

I turned to him glaring the hardest glare I could muster. "Its none of your buisness." I spat before walking on just a bit further and sat on the curb needing to pull out a cigarette all of the sudden. "So just leave me alone."

He came up to me and sat down about a foot away.

"Funny, cause I thought you might like my help gaining your freedom back?"

My eyes widened at his words and I looked at him with a look that I knew made it seem I thought he was a god. Was he serious?

-0-0-0-0-0-

There's a time and place for everything and this was the correct setting.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"You asked me why I kept helping you out the other day," he spoke, his voice not stoic but not gushing with emotion. "The answer is that I find you…interesting."

I looked at him out the corner of my eye and I could see his face slightly pinched up as if he wanted to say more, but he stayed quiet. I don't know what the hell was going on, but I was slightly upset that he didn't say more. But like I said I might have caught Kagome's disease and the Park closing down puts me in an emotional state so that's the excuse I'm using for the words that magically mangaged to flow from my lips.

"I find you interesting too."

He was helping me with my freedom here. There is no underlying meaning of anything here. I just want to get from Naraku's control. Nothing else.

"Hn," He nodded his eyes still trained ahead of him, but he had moved closer, are arms really close. I could feel the heat emmiting from his body and the hairs of his arms touched my skins like a feathr. "Glad we've come to this…understnding."

I smiled just a bit, barely noticeable, and looked at the view of another huge house infront of us. "Yeah," I agreed, laughing lightly to myself. "An understanding."

And honestly, ths understanding was just fine with me.

"Might want to get back to your big house before its covered completely in egg."

"I'm fine here, and no one should tell me what to do."

I smiled another barely noticeable smile, shaking my head just a bit.

An understanding was perfect.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Okay all done. This isn't my favorite chapter and I think the main reason I just went ahead and wrote the chapter was because I liked the ending a lot and the rest was kind of iffy. I know I didn't put in much Inuyasha and Kagome stuff and it was more of a KaguxSess stuff but the next chapter will be focused more on the main characters and Naraku. Okay well just REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko88~**_


	16. The Next Step

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or 'Sk8 and Love' by Nancy Krulik.**

**This has got to be the longest chapter I have EVER written. I wrote bits and pieces of this chapter and then when I finish all my homework I'll work on a bit of it until eventually I got here and voila! You guys are all reading a VERY long chapter 16. But it should hold you for a while, while I go try to update other stories. It took me so long to write this too so I hope you enojoy!!! XD**

**_Sk8 4ev3r_**

**Chapter 16: The Next Step**

I watched the ball roll down the lane, biting my lip as it ran into the pins. I watched as one pin tilted just a bit. _Come on, come on. _It fell.

"STRIKE!" I shouted jumping up and pumping my fist into the air. I then turned to smirk at Inuyasha. "I'd like to see you beat that."

Inuyasha picked up his bowling ball and bumped my hip as he passrd, shooting me a cocky grin over his shoulder. "I am going to win this game. Just you watch."

I laughed not believing a word he was saying. We played DanceDanceRevolution earlier and I won everytime and Inuyasha insisted that we actually bowl so he could redeem himself. I took a seat behind the scoring screen, watching Inuyasha do the three step approach. I was really happy right now because I didn't have to worry about ducking under a table if someone I knew came in. Nobody here had the faintest clue who Inuyasha was so we could basically be free. Out of town dates was the best idea Inuyasha ever had. Not only were we away from the social war going on in Kyoto, but the ride home was longer which extended my time with Inuyasha.

"STRRRIKE! I'm good!" Inuyasha shouted as he slid towrds me on is slick bowling shoes.

It was around 8:30 on Friday night and the bowling alley was full of nothing, but old people and families trying to enjoy their Family Fun Night that no one wanted to be at, so Inuyasha and I were pretty loud. I saw an old lady shoot me a dirty look and I decided to go over and calm Inuyasha down.

"Chill on the energy levels," I whispered to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "That lady is giving a pissy look. Besides it was a lucky shot, you're not going to roll a perfect game or something."

He leaned in so his forehead rested against mine. "We'll see about that." he then gave me a peck on the lips. "Your turn."

I picked up the orange bowling ball I had been using and held it at eye level, getting into my 'bowl zone'. I was about to take my first step when a voice stopped me.

"Nooo!"

I lowered my bowling ball to see a five year old girl with big teary blue eyes, pointing to our lane. "Can *sniff* you get my dolley?"

I followed the girls pointed finger with my eyes to see it pointing at a rag doll dressed in a simple dress with button eyes and yarn hair located in our lane. I wanted to ask how it got there, but the girl seemed like she would burst into sobs if she didn't get the doll right then. I smiled at the little girl. "I'll go get your doll, okay?"

The girl nodded her head quickly and I smiled even bigger at her. She looked so innocent. I went back to Inuyasha and set my ball on the rack. "I'm gonna get the girl's doll," I explained before turning back to the lane.

You see I haven't gone bowling since...it's been a long time and so you have to take in the fact that I haven't bowled in years so I don't sound so stupid for what I'm about to do. I'm not known for having the best memory--or common sense--so I kinda forgot just how slippery bowling lanes were. So instead of thinking of a more efficient way to get the doll I stepped right on to the lane only to fall flat on my ass.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha was either as stupid as I was or just really worried because he came running to help me, stepping onto the lane only to fall too, just centimeters from crushing me.

"You idiot," I mumbled slowly getting up and then turning on my hands and knees so I could crawl to get the stupid doll.

"I was trying to help you." I looked back over my shoulder and Inuyasha was just laying in the middle of the lane looking up at the ceiling and i shook my head. Out of town and we're still bringing tons of attention to ourselves.

I reached the doll and started crawling back. I made it about half way when my knees started to hurt so I decided to try my luck at standing again and slowly got to my feet. I took three very slow and careful steps, I could see the the eyes of everybody glued to me and my face flushed red. I looked over my shoulder again and Inuyasha still looked to be totally peaceful, practically asleep. I turned back and the little girl and her arms were outstretched, eyes glued to the doll I held in my hand. I guess I stopped paying attention to my steps because the next one I took was slippery and I was falling backwards, my back ready to kiss the floor. I threw the doll at the girl right before I fell, my back feeling a sharp pain as I hit the ground.

This was so embarassing. I closed my eyes to block out the faces of the bowling alley. It was like totally screwing up on a simple areial in the middle of a comp and everybody just stared at you and you could only soak up the embarassment for messing up such and easy move. I just made a total ass of myself by messing up _walking. _Bowling lane or not it was still mortifying.

I felt warm air above my face and I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha looking down at me. "You idiot."

"Shut up."

"I can kiss you and make the pain go away."

"Not in the middle of this lane."

"Au Contraire."

Inuyasha's lips were warm against mine and I could hear the aww's of the old people and the ew's from the little kids, and my face burned, but I still kissed him back. Kissing in the middle of a lane after wiping out was _very _embarassing. But then nobody really knew us so it was okay.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I should probably go in now."

We had been sitting outside her house for about thirty minutes just talking. And some other stuff. Everytime Kagome got close to leaving I'd say something, starting up another conversation and we'd loose track of time. I didn't want her to leave. She was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me and driving home alone with out her singing slightly off tune to the radio or just talking about nothing at all just seemed weird and out of place. But that wasn't the only reason I didn't want Kagome to stay.

I had to give her it.

Giving her..._this _is a really big step in a relationship, so considering I've never had a _real _relationship it was taking me some time to work up the nerve to actually...give it to her. Though I practiced in front of the damned mirror a trillion times with her picture in my hand, it's not the same thing when I have the real living, breathing Kagome right there.

Her hand was on the door and she was about to push it opened when I stopped her.

"Wait!"

"Inuyasha, I love spending time with you, but I do have to get home."

"No,no, it's not that," My face was burning and I was flustered trying to find the right words to piece together for this to come out right. Practicing didn't do shit, because I couldn't remember a damn thing I said to her picture now that I was looking into her ruby eyes. "I...err...I w-wanted to g-give...give...." Oh Gods. I sound like a total dumbass right now and the raised eyebrow thing she was doing? Not helping me out very much and I looked at the ground.

"Spit it out, Inuyasha."

"I wanted to give you...some...thing." I finally got it out with less stuttering and I snuck a peek at Kagome and she was looking slightly surprised, but happy nonetheless.

"Well...can I have it?" There was a small smile playing on her lips and I just stared at her for a second like a lovesick puppy--though I kind of was--until I processed what she said and quickly dug around in my pocket, until my fingers skimmed over the cool chain and I pulled it out.

"H-here," I stuttered not able to look at her face as I presented the silver, heart shaped locket with 'IK' engraved in it. "You probably wouldn't wear it because of the initial thing and we're supposed to be a secret, but I just th--"

I couldn't finish, because Kagome's lips were pressed against mine and I was slowly melting in my seat. When she pulled away she had one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen on as she clutched the locket close to her chest, looking down at it with affection before turning her affectionate eyes on me.

"It's perfect," she whispered and she gave me another quick kiss.

"Give it to me. I 'll put it on." I held my hand out for the locket and she dropped it in my hand and I unclasped the chain and slipping it around her neck then locking it in place. She smiled down at it for a second before giving me one of her small yet full of love, smiles and I could feel a goofy grin tugging at my lips.

"I just thought that I'd get you something," I said, trying to make it seem like it was nothing though it was obviously something. Jewlery is given when you want a _serious _relationship and I wanted that with Kagome.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She grinned looking back down at the ornament dangling around her neck. "I love it."

I could feel myself blushing again and I looked away trying to hide it. "It was nothing."

I felt Kagome's slim arms wrap around my neck. "I love you, Inuyasha." she whispered, her mouth a mere inch from my ear and I felt most of the blood in my body slowly redirect themselves to more...lower regions.

I turned, meeting her lips with mine.

"I love you more, Kagome."

Man, that was cheesy, but definitely true.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"And where have you've been all night?"

I jumped a good ten feet in the air at the sound of my mother's question after I had oh so stealthily tried closing the door only to have been caught already. "I was...just with a friend."

A knowing smile graced my mother's lips and she raised an eyebrow. "And you and this friend just happen to love making out in a car in front of this house for thirty minutes."

Oh my god. Mom knew about Inuyasha. "Mom, I can expl--"

"I want to meet him."

I was quiet for a moment trying to process what my mom just said. She really wanted to meet...Inuyasha? I have nothing aganist Inuyasha meeting my parents you know if he wasn't so...Inuyasha. Not the guy I love Inuyasha, but an heir to the Takahashi fortune Inuyasha. If they recognize him, which they will considering they've been everywhere lately with the closing of the park scandal, they might get...I don't know mad. My parents aren't crazy about skating but they understood how much it meant to me and I don't want them to hate Inuyasha because no matter how much I may love something they could hate it. Hint, hint, art.

"But Mom I don't th--"

"Are you two serious enough to exchange gifts, but not meet the parents?" She was looking at the locket and I reached up to wrap my hand around it, stroking the engraved initials.

"It's just that I don't want him to feel...awkward."

"I'm not going to do anything to embarass you." I gave my mom a blank stare. "I just want to meet him, Kagome. To see who's this guy who's got my daughter all high strung."

I bit my lip, contemplating this. I already knew I wasn't going to win. This is my _mother. _"If Dad doesn't try to threaten him and Souta acts like a normal person."

"Okay honey." My mom smiled a knowing smile and I smiled back at her. Though Mom isn't big on my whole artist dream, she is still my mom and understands me the most.

"I'll call him later and see when it's good for him."

"Excellent!" Mom clapped her hands a bit and smiled cheekily at me. She just loved meeting new people, especially if they were involved in my life in any way, shape, or form.

"Well I'm going to bed," I slowly moved around Mom to the steps and she began walking to the kitchen. Probably picking out the dinner she would make for when Inuyasha came. "Goodnight Mom."

"Night, Kagome."

-0-0-0-0-0-

What the hell was I thinking?

Yes, I wanted to be free from Naraku's grasp and yes, I wanted to explore this...this _understanding, _and yes, Sesshoumaru was the only person who knew the full story and was able to actually help. But, standing here in the forest behind the now closed skate park, waiting for Naraku's greasy head to poke out of the trees was nerve wracking. I made a move to turn around and run, but Sesshoumaru's wide chest blocked my get away route.

"Stay."

"We can do this some other time," I mumbled looking at the ground. "I just...can't do it right now."

"Have you made prior egagements?"

I looked up at him my eyebrows furrowing and my nose scrunching up at his formal tone. "No...I just don't have the...attitude to be here right now so if you would be so kind as to move..." I tried to step around him, but his body moved so fast only to block my exit again. "Can you please just move!"

His hands grabbed my shoulders and his head lowered so we were now eye to eye. "Do you want help?"

"Yes, but for the millionthed time can't d--"

"Then you stay or I will no longer offer my services. This is a one time only thing."

My jaw clenched and I looked into his expressionless gold eyes. "You really want to help me that much?" My voice was low. It was embarassing to even think along the lines I was dancing so close to, but I kept my eyes leveled with his.

Then something amazing happened. His eyes seemed to soften, just barely, and his moved a milimeter upward and I bit down hard on my lip to keep a gasp from escaping.

"Do you really want my help?"

"Ye--"

"Well lookie, lookie here." My answer was cut off by Naraku's menacing tone and I quickly spun from Sesshoumaru's grasp to glare at my former "boss". "Now where have I seen you before besides on the list to be killed hanging on the back of my door? Oh, that's right, you're Takahashi's boy. You were standing next to him in that little press conference about the Park." Naraku's eyes narrowed and he sneered at Sesshoumaru before looking at me, an evil glint in his eyes. "And you were talking to my little helper. What has little miss Kagura gotten herself into now?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but my mouth was dry and I couldn't announce the demand, my mind locked on Kanna. I know what Sesshoumaru had said but still...

"Cat got your tongue?" Naraku taunted as he sauntered over to us until he was maybe a foot away, his stink breath tickling the tip of my nose.

"Tell him," Sesshoumaru demanded in his stoic tone and I glanced over at him to see him glaring at Naraku, before I looked back at Naraku grimacing. I opened my mouth again, but still hesitated. "Now."

"I'm done doing your dirty work." I spoke in one easy sentence. My eyes narrowed easily at him and my lips twisted into a sneer. Now that the main thing was out there I finally found my confidence. "I'm not your little bitch to order around and I ain't doing anymore of the shit you're too afraid to do yourself. I'm _done _being your fucking slave."

"My _fucking _slave will be Kanna. You knew the consequence of quiting." His voice was dark and low and though Kanna was now well protected, the thought still cut into my confidence flow.

"They'll both be heavily guarded." Sesshoumar spoke, his tone stoic, but his glare was lace with enough obvious hate that I'm surprised Naraku didn't shudder. "Any time you so much as to get within a five foot radius of either of them or that Yuka girl you'll be arrested and sent into jail for as long as I can keep you there." His tone was rough and threatening as he finished.

Naraku glared before looking back and forth between me and Sesshoumaru, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're fucking a prep." He looked at me with eyes holding disbelief and I shrank a bit. Sesshoumaru had no threat for keeping Naraku's mouth shut and he could tell the entire skater population how much of a traitor I am. Given, Kagome's got a prep too, but he's got use for Kagome. He had no use of me anymore. "Damn, Kagura. I used to believe you were a true rebel, but now...you're pathetic teaming with the enemy to protect the flesh of your back." He scoffed sneering at the both of us. "I won't tell on you yet though- nobody like's a snitch and I don't need this screwing with my other plans, but watch it Hoshiami. You just screwed the wrong person over."

His eyes were a blazing red and his face matching due to his anger, and he turned on his heel stomping through the grass and disappearing into the trees. I watched stunned at how...quick that had been. Then it slowly sunk into my brain and my eyes widened in shock.

"That was easy," Sesshoumaru commented, but I ignored him.

I was free.

-0-0-0-0-0-

My hand shook a bit as I held the phone to my ear, and I tried deep breathing to calm my erratic heart, but it was still pumping blood like crazy. I bit into my lip, closed my eyes and counted to ten hoping I would be calm before the ringing on the other line stopped. I do have a reason to be freaking out too.

I'm asking Inuyasha to come to dinner to _meet the parents._ This is a HUGE step in a relatioship because it announces that you like the guy enough--love in my case--to come and meet the parents, meaning he'd be sticking around for a while. You don't bring your spring fling to meet your parents. No. You bring a _serious _boyfriend.

The ringing stopped and Inuyasha silken voice filled my ear. "'Sup Kagome?"

"Well my mom was kind of suspicous abut who I was hanging out with so late and for so long in front of the house and I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner Friday." I hurried my cheeks flaming red at how I just blurted it out. You don't just...throw _meet the parents _situations out there like that, but when I'm nervous...the words just come without the thinking.

"Are you s--"

"Because you know Friday's the night of the new moon and its not like I'm ashamed of you or anything, but with the conflict going on I think it would be easy to show my parents what a great guy you really are before springing the whole Takahashi thing on them."

"O--"

"I'm really not ashame of you," I blurted out, cutting Inuyasha off again and my cheeks went red, but I didn't stop there. I babble when I'm nervous, okay? "I really love your silver hair and your soft puppy ears and--"

"I'll go Kagome!" Inuyasha cut me off laughing again and I could hear his smile through the phone. "Relax a bit."

"Sorry I was just...yeah."

"Alright I'll see you Friday."

"Okay," and I could note how much softer my voice was. "I love you." I whispered into the phone.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha responded and I bit my lip to control myself. I always melt when he says it.

"Bye Inuyasha."

"Bye Kagome." and then I snapped my phone shut.

Inuyasha was going to meet my parents.

Shit.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Daddy was going crazy _again. _He said I was spending way too much money shopping and has now summoned me to his stupid cafe where the "evils" work just so he can lecture me on the value of a dollar. Blah, blah, blah. Really, as long as Daddy's still bringing in the dough I don't really _need _to worry about money. We're _rich._

I pushed the doors open and let he heat warm my body from the cold--a new cashmere coat is sounding oh-so-good right now--and I walked up to the hostess stand where the purple streaked hair girl is. I have now idea why Daddy hires skaters. I mean, isn't he the one always saying appearence is everything? A little hypocritical to have this excuse of a girl working the hostess stand. She has a _hole _in her ear!

"Look what the cat dragged in," the girl spoke as I smacked my hand against the counter top, demanding attention, and I couldn't fight the roll of my eyes.

"Just get me my usual table."

"What's the magic word?" the girl said in a sing-song voice and my hands curled into a tight fist.

"Get me my damn table now or I'll tell Daddy - and he's comin' today - that he should fire..." I squinted my eyes to see the tiny nametag she was wearing. "Rin, because she was being a real bitch." Daddy wasn't going to fire her, but she doesn't know that so she can't call my bluff.

"Takes one to know one."

"Excuse me?"

She cleared her throat. "I'm calling you--Kikyo Hinami-- a biiiiiiiiiitch." she drawled out real slow as if I were stupid.

"Get. Me. My. Table." I seethed through my teeth and the girl...what's-her-face rolled her eyes, before looking down at the table chart.

"Your table's free so we don't have to kick some innocent citizens out to benefit an overly spoiled heiress."

I did't even bother to voice my comeback or shoot her a pissed off glare and just headed to my usual table in the very back of the cafe before sliding into the booth, rubbing my temples. I'm seventeen years old and I don't need to stress about finance. This is why we have parents to _give _us money. Daddy is neglecting parenthood!

"What brings you here today, besides to make my life a living hell?"

Dammmmit! I hate this red headed bitch with the nose ring. She has to be the most sarcastic girl in the world and she's a skater. As if that...whatever her name was girl, wasn't bad enough this girl lives to drive me crazy. Then when I tell Daddy he just says its cheap labor and if it bothers me so much I should go somewhere else. Can you believe the man says that to his own _daughter_!?

"Hey Ayame the skate whore," I say with a bright smile to my most "favorite" waitress.

"'Sup Kinky-hoe the ultra bitch?"

"Oh, just that Daddy's comin' here in about a minute and push me to far and I just might have you fired."

Ayame sneered at me, but otherwise kept her big mouth shut before going to get my usual. The Daddy Card may be a bluff, but works almost all the time.

I really don't get my father. Most rich, high-society men wouldn't hire skaters to work for them, but Daddy has rudest workers I've ever met working for him! Wait, no, that girl at the skate shop Inuyasha insisted on going to for whatever reason was the worst skater ever. Talk about temper issues. The point is, I don't see why Daddy can't be like normal rich people. Inuyasha's dad closed down the stupid skate park. What can't Daddy be like that?!

Speaking of Inuyasha, he hasn't been around in about...forever! Even at school my usually ultra sexy boyfriend sticks out, but now he seems invisible and I though we would celebrate after the big closing of the park but it seems he lost his phone. I mean Niran is only so much fun. Compared to Inuyasha's skills he's--

"Kikyo."

I snapped out of my thoughts of comparing Niran's pleasure inducing skills to Inuyasha's at the sound of Daddy's deep voice.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked, batting my eyelashes so the angry look would leave his face. It didn't vanish and he stayed standing. "Why don't you sit down so we can discuss this "issue" like civilized adults."

"You are not an adult, but my _child _who has no idea what the value of a dollar is. An adult knows how to spend money _wisely," _Daddy spoke in an angry voice and he was..._glaring _at me. I tried my I'm-your-favorite-daughter approach and grew a big smile with innocent eyes.

"Now Daddy, I'm sure--"

"I have a meeting to attend to, to talk about going international, so lets make this quick." Daddy gave me a hard look and I shivered in my seat. Daddy never got too strict with me but he seems kind of pissed. "I--"

"Your usual, Kikyo."

It was the red head giving me my ice water and fruit tart. She was smiling and I only glared at her. Faking to be actually generous just because Daddy was here. What an ass kisser. I watched her leave with narrowed eyes before looking to back at Daddy.

"She's not like that really. She's usually very mean and a real b--"

"She and everyone else who works here will now be your coworkers."

Despite what people may think because of all the stereotypes, I'm not some dumb heiress who only cares about shopping--mainly shopping, but not only--and from what I learned during my years of attending expensive private schools, coworkers are people you work with, as in you have to have a job to have coworkers. _And _Daddy said Ayame bitch and hole-in-ear girl would be _my _coworkers. My hearing must be seriously screwed up.

"What?"

"Its time for you to learn the value of a dollar."

My eyes widened and my breathing became labored. "Daddy, I really don't think this is going to be necessary and y--"

"You'll be working here, where I can keep an eye on you."

"But all the skater hate me and all of us after The Park and will do mean things to me! Can't you--"

"I'm cutting off all your credit card, allownace, and you will no longer be recieveing gas money from me."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe this was happening. What has gotten _into_ Daddy!?

"Okay, lets just think about all this."

"I've made decision, Kikyo."

"Daddy...please."

"You're going to work."

The world just came crashing to an end and I was the first to die. I don't see the reason why I should have to get a job when we have piles of money waiting to be spent? And if I must get a job why must it be here with..._them? _Why does Daddy find the need to ruin my life?! I've been nothing but an angel--for what he knows--so what's with Daddy suddenly feeling the need to rule with an iron fist?

"Daddy, please don't do this." I turned on the tears and I'm not sure if they were real or fake. "Please don't.'

"I'm done here, Kikyo. You start tomorrow right after school." He turned his back to me and began walking towards the exit.

"Daddy!" He didn't turn back around. "Daddy!" I tried again and he only pushed the door open. "DADDY!"

"Well, well, well." I looked away from Daddy's retreating back to see Ayame in the seat across from me, arms crossed over her nonexistant chest and a stupid smirk was on her damn lips.

"Looks like Kinky-hoe the ultra bitch is going to be working with us now." Her smirk grew and I could see the tip of her fang. "And by us I mean...the skaters."

I think I've died and gone to hell.

-0-0-0-0-0-

So I lost that Kagura bitch to some stick up the ass, wannabe gangster prep. I could expsose her for being a traitor, but that would mess up my plans to get Kagome and ruin that Inuyasha boy. And she'd probably talk about the whole cheating and Kanna thing and I don't want to dig my own grave. Besides, Kagura was useful enough while she was around.

I was waiting outside the fancy overpriced cafe where Rin and Ayame work and where Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend, was at. I did my research and for some reason the girl likes to be in her dad's cafe everyday and I decided I'll meet her out here and then put my plan into action.

A girl who looked beyond pissed with long black hair, a short skirt--which is stupid in late fall--and a tight turtle neck, stormed out of the cafe's double doors. Kikyo Hinami.

I began to walk up to her.

"Hey!" I called out and she looked at me with a glare. "What's a pretty thing like you doing here?"

She sneered at me before speaking. "I'm already having the day from hell and I don't need to be harrassed by any more of you damn skaters. Besides I think there's a riot at my house tomorrow and if you don't leave me alone I am carrying pepper spray."

"Whoa, I was just thinking about helping you out." She paused to give me an unimpressed look, but I had her attention nonetheless. "Yeah my friend at the skate shop, Kagome, she was talking about some boyfriend she had. His name was...Inuyasha?" I watched how her facial expression turned from annoyed to very, very, _very _pissed. "Oh, you know him?"

"Stop lying to me."

"I get it. Lots are in denial when they find out they're being cheated on."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I do not believe this. That skating whore at the stupid skate shop stole _my _Inuyahsa. Inuyasha was cheating on _me. _So what if I cheated on him? He wasn't around and now I find out why from some greasy headed skater. What the hell is wrong with the world!?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well you see, I don't like Inuyasha. The guy's just a slimball and deserves to pay. He also stole what's mine and I'm not going to be holding up a sign supporting skater and prep couples any time soon."

I looked him over. He _did _seem like a real hardcore skater.

"Why are you here?" I demanded to know.

"Word has it that you're the _other woman, _and I figure you'd ought to know and you'd be willing to help me break this guy down and break them up. That way we can both get what was originally ours."

Crushing the bitch's heart, getting Inuyasha back, and finding something good to do now that Daddy sent me to hell? Sound good.

"What do you want me to do?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where do you think you're going?"

My hand paused an inch away from the door knob at the sound of my Dad's voice.

"I'm..." I stalled thinking of a good excuse. "Going to Dex's. I'm going to Dex's tonight."

"Not today you are. I have a bunch of buisness partners coming over and as an heir to the company you are to attend."

"But it's my human night."

"You were going to go to Dex's, you can go to a cocktail party."

"Dex has been my friend forever. I trust him on my human nights. I don't trust a bunch of stuffy buisness men!" I was getting mad. Dad can't just come and screw up a week of planning to meet Kagome's parents. This was a huge step in our relationship and Dad was fucking with my plans. And it's my _human _night. "How can I show up like this?"

"I've had a wig made for you for when a day like this came and I had my secretary pick up some gold contacts. They should be in your room by now."

I just stared at the man I called my father. "Are you crazy!?"

"Inuyasha."

His voice was low,and zero tolerance sounding and I knew I wasn't going to win. Still...what does the man think he's doing. A wig because he needs his heir at the party? Any other time he doesn't give a damn about what happens, but now suddenly...what the hell?

"I can't go to a party. Someone will rec--"

"Your clothes are in your room. Go get ready, they'll be here in an hour." He was turning his back to me and I fought the urge to talk back for that would have been the death of me.

With hands balled into tigh fist I stormed up the steps and to my room, ignoring the ludicrous wig and contacts, and unwilling reached for my phone, dialing number one on my speed dial.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I can't come tonight." I stopped putting the lipgloss on my lips and listened intently to Inuyasha.

"My dad scheduled some stupid company meeting that I have to be at and--"

"No, no. I understand." I waved off like it was nothing, trying to keep the lightness in my voice.

"I'm really sorry Kagome."

"I-it's okay." I mumbled into the phone.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I answered before hanging up my phone and setting it down.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black vest thrown over it and my hair was actually pulled back into one of those tight, neat ballerina buns. It took forever to get just right, but I wanted it perfect. I pulled my hair out of the bun and let it fan out over my shoulders.

I was being stupid getting all worked up over one little dinner. With my parents. I mean when you invite your boyfriend over to have dinner with your parents its kind of...upping the relationship and you can't cancel on the parents.

"Uggh...." I burried my face in my hands. I'm not mad at Inuyasha--it was his ass of a father I wanted kill--but for some stupid reason I was upset. He only caneled dinner with my parents and Souta and he promised he'd make it up.

Yeah, getting upset over this was stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She was upset.

"Dammit," I mumbled to myself as I tied the knot in my tie and tried adjusting the silver wig when the doorbell rang. Show time.

As I bounded down the steps my thoughts weren't on not making an ass of myself. I was fully occupied with trying to think of a way to make this all up to Kagome. I just bailed on the parents. You don't do that and now I had to do something great for Kagome.

I reached the landing and Sesshoumaru was talking politely to some pot bellied man.

"...Your vacation in the mountains must have..."

I got it!

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rin?" I asked when the phone was answered. " I need you to--"

"You are not going to belive what happened to Kikyo today! There were some fancy pantsy guys and she was talking to them all secretive and then Ayame came up and was--"

I sighed. Ever since Kikyo started working at the cafe I was always getting filled in on her brat episodes. Given, they were funny as hell, but I actually had something _important _to talk about. "Rin!" I shouted effectively cutting her off.

"What?"

"I need you to cover for me," I whispered just in case there was somebody lingering outside my door. "Inuyasha skipped out on dinner so he's making it up to me with a weekend retreat to the mountains, but of course I'm really going to be staying at your house. Can you cover for me?"

"Weekend retreat, huh? Well you know what that means..."

I shook my head then remembered I was talking to Rin over the phone and said, "No."

"It means you need som sexy lingirie."

My eyes got ten times bigger. "Rin!"

"I was just saying."

"You know I'm not having..._that _until I find the right guy and Inuyasha knows that. This is not some trip for him to get into my pants." I huffed slightly annoyed that Rin would even think that.

"I'm not saying Inuyasha's a Miroku, but you said you loved him and you were even going to let him _meet the parents."_

Yes, yes. So I love Inuyasha...a lot. So much it's scary and unbelievable that I, girl who swore she'd never fall in love, has fallen so hard and so fast.

"Long pause...no answer," Rin spoke into the phone and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Okay. I'm hanging up now."

"No w--"

I didn't wait to hear Rin's protest and hit end, the background of my phone popping up. It was one with me and Inuyasha's faces pressed together and smiling. I had taken it whn we were at the bowling alley after our DDR competiton and even though it was risky, I set it as my background. I felt myself smile as I toched Inuyasha's digital face. I looked at my duffel bag at the end of the bed and then back at the picture.

A trip to Victoria's Secret wouldn't kill me.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Sorry, I can't hang out tomorrow. I'm going to the mountains."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to elaborate before he hung up on me, but that was fine. I got all the information I needed. I pressed end and looked around at Niran and Bank before quickly keying in numbers to my phone. The numbers Kikyo had given us that day at the cafe.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"This is Sasori. Kikyo told me to call."

"And?"

"He's going to the mountains."

"Follow him."

"Gotcha'"

**_-0-0-0-0-0-_**

**_VERY VERY VERY LOOOONG! But that should make up for late updates and the late updates sure to come in the 5 chapters left in this story. I honestly didn't think it would be this long, but it was so I had to cut out some stuff. Next chapter will be basically ALL Inu/Kag with small hints of the enemys to slowly reveal the plan. Anywho...school ain't so bad. Minus math and science, classes meant for the dead. And as much as I hate gym its my fave class. Surprising. I wrote a new story _**Normal **_And it would be in everyone's best interest to read it! OH! REVIEW!!!!_**

**_please and thank you._**

**_~Kimiko888~_**


	17. Weekend Retreat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or 'Sk8 and Love' by Nancy Krulik**

**Alright…. It's been a while right? I mean, the last time I updated school had just started and now look. It's Christmas Eve and the semester is almost over!!! Hahaha… makes me laugh. Okay, I'm a MILLION, BILLION, TRILLION times sorry. I kind of lost inspiration for this story, but then I found it so I updated! So try not to punish me **_**too**_** badly. I'm really sorry so I tried to make up for it in length. And fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. Okay, now please enjoy Chapter 17 of Sk8 4ev3r!!!!!**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 17: Weekend Retreat**

I pulled on my favorite pair of form fitting black jeans that had the now popular rip patches. I pulled a white tank over my head and layered with my black SHRED hoodie and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I shoved my feet into my red and black vans and then grabbed my duffel bag. I almost walked out the door when I remembered the most important item of all. I back tracked to my dresser and picked up the locket I removed to wash this morning. I secured it around my neck and then smiled at my reflection.

_Honk! Honk!_

This was going to be the best weekend ever.

I crept down the steps as quiet as possible, hoping to get out of the house without having to endure any hard questioning. Knowing the way my nerves can take control of me when I lie to my all-knowing mother, I could blow all the weekend plans I had with Inuyasha. That would be the _worst _weekend ever.

I was almost to the door, my escape almost perfect, almost question free.

Almost.

"Have fun at _"Rin's"_"

I snapped my head around to see Souta sitting on the couch with a bowl of cereal, cartoons playing, and a smirk on his face. He wasn't Mom, but he was a slick as a snake.

"What's with the air quotes?"

"You know what's with the _'air quotes'_" He put another set of quotes around his words and smiled a mischievous smile that only little brothers seemed capable of. He put another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, eyes gleaming with delight I has slowly crunched.

"No, I don't know what's—"

"The fact that you're sneaking down the steps when you're _supposed _to be just going to Rin's, it' eight in the morning and you hardly get out of before noon, and there's a _guy _ in front of our house, is making you look very suspicious." Souta smirked and my anger spiked. I was supposed to be getting in the car with Inuyasha and driving away from all the social wars and this brat was messing it up.

"He's just taking me to—"

"Ah, ah, ah… you can't lie to me, Kagome," Souta shot me an obviously fake smile. "What would Mom say if she knew her daughter was running away for the weekend with some guy she doesn't even know?" Souta tsked, shaking his head. "What will she do when her daughter comes back knocked up? Or worse," he paused and looked at me with wide eyes for dramatic effect and I couldn't stop the roll of my eyes. "What would dad do?"

I tensed. That little brat… "You wouldn't."

"I would."

Well, let's just fight fire with fire then.

"What would Mom say if she knew how her little boy really got that new game, that Incubus CD, and about that dirty magazine I saw Miroku slip you the last time he came over with Sango?" Souta was silent, frozen in shock. "Such shameful things would just break our poor mother's heart. Not to mention," I paused for dramatic effect, throwing Souta's wide eyed look right back. "Dad would kill you."

"Okay, okay," Souta sulked, glaring at the T.V. "I won't tell."

"I didn't think so."

Ah, blackmail, the base of all sibling relationships.

I opened the door and a blast of late fall hit me dead on and I shivered, pulling my hood up.

"Use protection!" Souta shouted before I closed the door completely. For a sixth grader, that boy knows too much.

"Don't get caught on any tapes," I countered, shutting the door behind me completely. There. Now I can actually enjoy my weekend.

I jogged down the steps and to the car. Inuyasha leaned over and pushed the door open for me and I slipped in, tossing my duffle in the back seat. I then turned to Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile at the fact I was going to be with him for an entire weekend. No snobs, no skaters, no interruptions.

Perfect.

He smiled at me before leaning in to capture my lips in a kiss, his hand making it way under my hood and to my neck, holing me in place. His thumb massaged circles into the nape of my neck and I smiled against his lips, practically purring from the warm sensation that flittered through my body. Finally, he pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"Morning," he whispered giving a half smile.

"G'morning," I replied giving a lazy smile, my head still slightly fogged from the kiss. He pulled away from me completely, turning the key to start the car and I turned forward to fasten my seatbelt.

"So, you ready for our big adventure?" he asked, putting the car in drive.

I grabbed one of his hands, interlocking our fingers. "Yup!"

He turned and smiled one of his smiles that made me go weak in the knees. "Me too."

And then we were off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Yo, I'll tell you what want, what I really, really want!"

"So tell me want you want, what you really, really want!"

"I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really—"

"Really, really, really zigazig ha," I sung in my deepest voice and Kagome laughed before composing herself as best she could for the chorus.

"If you want my future, forget my past! If you want to get with me better make it fast!"

I'm not going to lie, Kagome definitely can't sing, but neither could I so I don't care. Not to mention, it would be scary having a completely perfect girlfriend.

"Now don't go wasting'," I sang as high as my voice would allow me to go, making Kagome's eyes shimmer with tears from her laughter. "My precious time."

"Get you act together we could be just fine!" Kagome sang through her laughter, throwing her hands up in and shaking her head a bit. I had to remember to keep my eyes on the road and not her.

We began shouting the lyrics to the chorus and made it half way through before cracking up. Kagome leaned on my shoulder, laughing in my ears, and I struggled to keep my eyes on the road.

"Kagome wrapped her arms around my waist and in return I removed a hand from the wheel and threw an arm over her shoulders. She placed her lips onto my shoulder and even through the fabric of my shirt, I could feel her smile.

"I love you," she whispered and I held her as close as possible, refusing to let her go.

"I love you too," I whispered as she kissed the underside of my jaw. I gripped the wheel tightly to keep from melting in my seat. Kami, how did I luck up with someone like Kagome?

We sat like that until the bridge was about to start and Kagome decided she had to sing to off key. I never would have pegged Kagome as a Spice Girls fan, but she knew all the words while most people only know the first verse and just the chorus. She was flipping through stations after getting bored with one station after the first hour, when she heard it and began singing at the top of her lungs.

"So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully. We got Em in the place who likes it in your face. We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady. And as for me…ah you'll see."

How does she _know _this?

"Slam your body down and wind it all around!" She nudged me, encouraging me to sing, and I did my words half a second behind hers as she kept singing.

"Slam you body down and wind it all around!"

I looked over at the most amazing girl in the world, and I felt my lips upwards into a small form of a smile.

I'm one lucky bastard.

The song ended, but the Beach Boys' Kokomo flowed from the speakers and after a while she started singing her off key version of it.

"Aruba, Jamaica, oooooh I wanna take ya!" Kagome pushed me with her hand, urging to join in this song too. "Sing!"

I wanted to refuse but I glanced at her big smile and sparkling eyes and found it hard to shape my lips to say no.

"Something…. Uh, something! Baby, why don't we go!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

I laughed out loud, throwing my head back t Inuyasha's incapability to get the lyrics to a _classic _right.

"Hey, stop laughing!" Inuyasha demanded as he tried to swat me while his eyes still trained on the road. "We're not all obsessed with weird songs."

"Classics," I corrected, sitting back in my seat. "Classics."

"This is the kind of music my Grandparents would listen to." He shot me a quick look before turning back to the road. "Please change the station."

"Fine," I turned back to the station we were listening to earlier that was now blasting Metallica and I turned the volume down just a bit. "Happy?"

He took my hand and squeezed it, eyes still trained on the outstretched road ahead. "Very."

I almost gushed.

I mean, I can't really gush because how un-skater would that be? I know the whole point of this weekend retreat is to forget about our social background, but I can't rid of the feeling that someone's watching us so I can't completely shake the skater image.

I know, creepy.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Alright, which road do I take?"

"I think… I think it's that one?" Niran spoke in a hesitant voice, pointing a shaky finger to the right.

""Let me see that." Bankoutsu reached forward and snatched the map from Niran's hands. "Stupid, we keep straight!"

Who to trust? Niran, who's failing math or Bankoutsu who's failing science? Oooh… that's a hard one.

I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. I then turned around and grabbed the map form Bank. "Give me that." I looked at the map scrutinizing it.

What the fuck?

"You dumbasses!" I turned to glare at the incompetent inhabitant of my car. "It fucking _upside down!_"

"Well, gee Sasori, Mr. I-know-everything," Bank began in his annoying mocking tone. "If you were so smart, you would have a navigation system installed in you car like _normal _people."

"Yeah!"

I. Am. Surrounded. By. Idiots.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"We're here, but you have to keep your eyes closed still."

I huffed, but kept my eyes closed nonetheless. About a mile from the house, he made me close my eyes because it to be a _surprise, _and I agreed, wanting to be a good sport, but this was starting to get annoying. This is taking _forever!_

"Hurry up," I demanded as Inuyasha climbed out the car and the gust of wind from his open door sent shivers down my spine. Damn, it was cold.

Inuyasha slammed his door shut and then came over to my side, the door opening making me shiver again. Inuyasha slid his hands over my eyes just incase I tired to peek and then unbuckled my seatbelt for me and wrapped his arm around my waist, helping me out the car. I grabbed Inuyasha's coat for warmth, my hoodie doing very little in keeping me warm from the mountain weather.

"It's f-f-f-_freezing," _I stuttered through the clicking of my teeth. "Hurry up and get me inside!"

"Don't you want to see the view first?"

"Can I?"

Inuyasha removed his hand from in front of my eyes and I opened them immediately and found myself gasping.

It was beautiful.

The cabin was surprising normal looking considering it was owned by the _Takahashi's, _but I guess they used the money on getting such an amazing view. It was winter and the trees stood bare in the freezing cold and they surrounded the small log cabin, looking mystical though instead of eerie. Behind the cabin, the high mountain range stood in giant hills, scraping against the heavens. The tops were painted white from the snow and there were bits of green here and there. The sound of animals in the forest behind the log cabin didn't frighten me, but amazed me. It was just so… natural. The absence of honking horns and rowdy neighbors made the mountains seem magical.

"Wow…" I whispered as I looked around wide eyed. "Just… wow."

Inuyasha came up beside me and dropped the luggage by my feet that he must have gotten out of the car in my moment of shock, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Great, isn't it?" I just nodded. Inuyasha kissed my neck by my pulse. "You haven't even seen the lake."

I gasped. "There's a lake too?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha let me go and picked up the luggage again, he then smiled at me as he started towards the cabin. "I'll take you later if you want."

I nodded my head quickly and followed him inside the house.

It was surprisingly normal when we entered. Well… it wasn't as extravagant as I was expecting. The living room was on the right when you enter, and I was equipped with a comfy, well worn sofa with a blanket draped over the back, a glass coffee table with a wood trim, and another lazy boy that didn't match the sofa at all, but it seemed to fit in the wooden house. There was a flat screen TV mounted to the wall across from the sofa, the entertainment cabinet under it was filled with DVDs, DVD player, a Stereo and an Xbox filled with plenty of CDs and games.

To the left was the dining room where a long wooden table that could seat six rested on top of a blanket like rug that held earth tones. There were table cloths set in front of each seat and a chandelier hung over the table, three candles served as a center piece.

Behind the living room and dining room stretched the kitchen with wooden floors and cabinets, the countertops were a dark granite color and the appliances were stainless steel and a wood table for four sat to the right of the room.. It sparkled from the sunlight that entered through the huge window on the right side of the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen in a daze and looked out the window to see a large lawn of grass that sloped down a hill and then disappeared into a forest, the tall mountains still visible in the distance.

Behind the kitchen was a hall that I assumed lead to the bathrooms and bedrooms, but I didn't really care at the moment. The sheer beauty of this place where I would spend my weekend was overwhelming enough that it took my breath away.

"Wow…"

"I believe you already said that," Inuyasha teased as he came up to me, dropping his keys on the table as I stared out the window.

"Shut up," I mumbled as I slowly tour my gaze away from the window to look at Inuyasha who was searching around the kitchen for something.

"Where the hell is all the food…"

"Do you know where a pen and a pencil are?" Inuyasha quirked a brow at me. "Well, do you?"

"Yeah," He pointed toward one of the end tables by the sofa in the living room. "In the drawer there should be a legal pad and a pencil or pen or something." I was already walking towards the living room. "Why do you need this?"

"So I can draw." I turned and smiled brightly at Inuyasha. "I can't just sit there and stare at a beautiful scene and _not _try my best to bring it justice."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I finished getting the fire started and moved back into the kitchen just as the microwave for Kagome's hot chocolate went off. It was the only thing in the cabin that was still edible because everything else didn't even exist here or was soiled.

I should have expected it though. We haven't been up here since Mom ran away. It was her favorite place, she had decorated it; she lived here more than she did at home. So of course Dad basically forbids us from coming here once she left. While it wasn't the happiest of places to be, it was good because it assured Kagome and me privacy this entire weekend and that's what we wanted. Privacy. Besides, Kagome seems like she's fallen in love with the place.

I dropped a few marshmallows that were still good into Kagome's mug and then walked up to her hunched over form that sat on the floor in front of the huge window in the kitchen with the blanket from the couch thrown over her shoulders. For the past thirty minutes she's been in what I call her "artist zone". Every once of her attention was concentrated to her art work.

"Hey," I whispered as I squatted next to her, not blocking her view. "If you can hear me, I got you some hot chocolate with _marshmallows. _You know, but only if you can hear me because I'm about to drink it my—"

"Jerk!" Kagome cried out as she hit me in my arm and then took her hot chocolate. She then smiled a small smile at me and gave me a peck on the lips. "Thanks."

I smiled back at her and then stood up, wiping my hands off on my jeans. "No problem. I started the fire so it should be warm around here soon."

Kagome looked at me, her brows furrowing, before she turned back to look out the window, sipping at her hot chocolate.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just…" She trailed off before she turned back to look at me, a hint of red playing across her cheeks. "Do you… Do you think that it's weird how we're acting like…" she gnawed at her lip. "Like a married couple?"

I was frozen for a second incapable of forming any words and Kagome turned into a tomato and went back to staring out the window. What was I supposed to say? I didn't _feel _weird about the way we were acting, but wouldn't saying that make it… weird? I mean, we're only eighteen and we haven't even been dating for that long, this whole… _married couple _thing shouldn't be happening. But it was. And I wasn't… freaking out about it? Should I be freaking out that I'm not freaking out?

"Sorry," Kagome mumbled and I could tell how stupid she thought she was. "I just thought—"

"I don't think it's weird how we're acting," I spoke up, not having the courage to look at her though as I spoke. "I just think maybe I _should _feel weird, but I don't." Man, this was an embarrassing conversation.

"Me too," Kagome mumbled and I turned to see her looking at me with a rare uncertain face that Kagome didn't seem to be used to. "I just…" she looked back out the window. "It's going really fast."

"Mmhmm…"

We stood/sat in the kitchen in an awkward silence while Kagome went back to her drawing and I finally decided I was tired of it. I walked over to her and sat beside her.

"I'm cold," I bluntly stated. "Get up." Kagome looked at me with a confused look and I motioned her to get up. "Don't just stare, get up."

She slowly got up and I took the cover that was draped over her shoulders.

"Hey! I was using that!"

I ignored her protest and pulled her down into my lap and she yelped in surprise. I then pulled the cover over my shoulders and wrapped her up with it too and then rested my chin on her shoulder, her unique scent making my mind go hazy.

"See," I mumbled, nipping at her ear and I felt her shiver in my lap. "Much better."

Kagome was quiet for a second before she leaned back into me and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, most likely smelling me like I was smelling her.

"Much better," She mumbled and then tilted her head back and I took it as an invitation to kiss her. When I pulled away she was grinning from ear to ear. "_Much, _much better."

I looked down at the picture she was drawing on the legal pad that was now resting in her lap. I looked up at the scenery that was displayed through the window and then back down at Kagome's drawing. They were almost identical.

"You're really good at that," I mumbled, burying my nose in her hair. "You're going to be a great artist."

"A great artist who is going to be the _best _female skater," she corrected me.

"A _kick ass _artist and the flat out _best _skater."

Kagome laughed and turned to kiss my cheek. "Thanks."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I'm hungry!" My stomach was growling as I stretched out on the back seat. We've been driving around for hours trying to find Inuyasha's mountain house we've never been to and Sasori refuses to stop for anything. Really, I'm a growing man here, I need _food._

"Eat your arm," Sasori grumbled as he made a right turn. The right turn I swear we made a _hundred _times already.

"Dude, there's a rest stop just a few miles back, I gotta piss!"

Sasori tossed a cup from Wacdonalds at me. "Piss in a cup."

I glared at the back of Sasori's head. "I'll throw it at you when I'm done."

"I'll throw you out this car."

I growled, but kept quiet. Driving all over the place looking for Inuyasha was making everyone frustrated. Sasori was ready to bite our heads off and even I was starting to get pissed about Niran's loud snoring. And now Sasori wont' even give us a break until we find the traitor and all for some skater we've never even met. Wait…

Wouldn't that make us traitors too?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Come on, Inuyasha! I want to go _now!_"

I was hopping up and down on the front porch in a futile attempt to keep warm. I had one of Inuyasha's old coats he found in the closet and I buried my face in the collar to try to warm up my cheeks. We had just gotten back from shopping because there was just about no food and Inuyasha promised he'd take me down to the lake once we got back. Well we're back and Inuyasha is taking _forever _to put the food up.

I looked out over the horizon. The sun was just about gone meaning the stars would be out. Maybe, Inuyasha was purposely stalling so we could see the stars. Maybe…

"INUYASHA!"

"I'm coming!" Inuyasha growled out as he stomped over. "Stupid wench."

"Bastard."

Inuyasha glared at me. "I was getting us a blanket because it's not exactly warm out there. Besides," he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house, shutting the door. "We go out the _side _door."

"Well… I didn't know that."

"Obviously."

Inuyasha lead me to the kitchen and slid open the huge glass window that turned out to be a door. We walked down the hill and into the forest that was filled with bare trees. I shoved my hands into the pockets of Inuyasha's coat, trying to fight the numb feeling that was coming over them.

"My hands are _freezing._"

Inuyasha stopped walking and pulled one of my hands from its pocket and wrapped it in his before bringing it to his lips, blowing his warm breath on them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I stuttered, staring at Inuyasha in shock.

He smirked at me. "Trying to warm your hands up. Did it work?"

It sure worked on my face. My face was burning up and the blush reached the tip of my ears, and I couldn't ever remember complaining about how cold my ears were getting.

"Not really," I finally choked out as Inuyasha started walking again.

"Well, we're almost there. Then you can use the blanket to warm up." He didn't let go of my hand though.

I just nodded and followed him as we twisted around trees.

It was dark when we finally we reached a clearing that was surrounded my trees on all sides and the grass was frosted over and crunched under our feet. In the center of it all was lake, big enough for swimming, but not boating, and it was frosted over, the ice shimmering in the moon's light.

A winter wonderland.

"Wow…"

"You say that a lot," Inuyasha stated as he tugged on my hand, pulling me closer to the edge of the frozen lake. He sat down and crossed his legs and I immediately sat down in his lap, warming up before he even wrapped the blanket around us because of his own body heat.

"It's just so beautiful." I looked at Inuyasha who was looking over the lake. "Hey Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we can go ice skating tomorrow?"

"No." He said it so quickly without even thinking it over, I was shocked.

"What! Why not?" I tuned so I could look Inuyasha in the eye.

"Because… the ice is probably too thin and I'd prefer you not frozen."

"How do you know it's too thin? You haven't even tried it out."

"I just know these things."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Liar." I wiggled in his grasp just a bit, trying to get free. "I'll just go check it myself."

"No!" Inuyasha tightened his grip and practically glued me against his chest. "I actually _mean it_ when I say I don't want you frozen."

I looked at Inuyasha with suspicious eyes no matter how touched I was. "You can't ice skate."

"_What!?" _

Inuyasha's eyes widened so quick it made it obvious that I had it the nail on the head. I smirked at him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I can always teach you, you know." I smiled. "I'm a great teacher."

Inuyasha buried his face in the crook of my neck and I laughed as his nose ran over a particularly sensitive spot. "Shut up, Kagome."

I smiled and moved closer to Inuyasha, reveling in his scent and warmth. I closed my eyes and I felt Inuyasha pull me closer.

"You still cold?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

"Hey, look up." I opened my eyes and followed Inuyasha's finger to where he was pointing to a cluster of stars overhead. "You see it? The big dipper?"

I bit back the groan that wanted to escape. I was never an astronomy kind of person. I do like reading my horoscope and stuff but—wait… or is that _astrology_? Anyways, stars and I have never been friends. I squinted my eyes at the stars anyways though, but failed. What did the big dipper look like again? A giant…spoon? Out of five stars? I groaned and gave up.

"No, I don't see it."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Neither do I."

I elbowed him lightly in the ribs. "Jerk."

"Only yours."

I smiled up at him.

-0-0-0-0-0-

We sat there for hours. Forever. Just talking. About nothing, everything, little things, meaningful things. She went to tell me about how she really wants to be an artist and go to art school this fall, but her parents don't want her too. She told me how they really only want her to be able to provide for herself and that she could feel her mom bending, but her father stood firm, refusing to accept her wishes. I told her about my Mom. She was the first person I ever told that didn't already know.

We just sat in the supposedly freezing weather, not feeling it. We'd make stupid jokes and Kagome would burst into songs at random moments in time until she finally got tired. She was trying to fall asleep when the first drop of rain fell and hit her nose, making her wake up immediately.

She looked up at the sky with her ruby eyes and I followed in suit, watching as the water was suddenly falling from the sky.

Then it was pouring.

In a matter of seconds we were soaked and I pushed Kagome off my lap, hopping up to gather our stuff. The rain felt like a piece of melted ice it was so cold. I wrapped the soaking blanket up in a messy ball and turned to Kagome only to find her standing in the rain with her palms up, smiling up at the sky.

"Kagome, this isn't one of those times for you to space out on me. Let's go before you get sick."

"Can we stay Inuyasha?" I looked at her as if she was crazy. Wasn't _she _the one always complaining about how it's freezing out here? "Pleeeeeeeease?"

I looked at her through the curtain of rain as she pouted. "May I ask _why?"_

She looked at me, her hair matting to her forehead as the rain hit against her, but she still smiled. "I like playing in the rain."

What am I supposed to say? No?

I grumbled as I dropped the ruined blanket back to the ground. "_Just _for a bit. I don't want—"

I didn't get to finish as Kagome was grabbing my hand and pulling me into her so I can join her dancing in the rain.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I sneezed as Inuyasha finally opened the door and I stepped through the threshold, shivering and dripping wet. Dancing in freezing rain. Not my best idea.

"Y-you c-c-can go wash in the bathroom," Inuyasha stuttered through his chattering teeth. "E-ever-r-rything should be th-there."

I felt guilty. Inuyasha didn't want to really stay in the rain, but I had convinced him to anyways, making him dance with me in the rain. Now, he looks worst than me.

"Wh-what about you?" I asked as I made my way to through the house and for the hall where the bathroom was.

"I'm g-going to start the fire a-and then w-wash in the m-m-master bed room"

I nodded my head as I drug my feet. "K-k-kay."

-0-0-

I stepped out of the shower feeling a hundred times—degrees—better. I washed with the temperature all the way up and instead of burning my skin, it melted the ice that seemed to have formed and brought circulation back to my limbs. Never dancing in freezing rain again. Maybe if it's the summer and it's raining, but no other time. Nuh-uh. Nope.

I pulled on my long sleeved Vikings World Tour shirt and then my shorts. I looked down at my bare legs. I wish I had packed something warmer. I put my locket around my neck before stepping out of the steamy bathroom.

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch, shirtless, and watching TV. I bit down on my lip to keep from jumping out of my skin. We were alone, by ourselves, and he's _shirtless._ I've seen his bare torso before but… we're _alone._

Hormones were raging.

-0-0-0-0-0-

She was in nothing but a t-shirt and shorts, but she never looked better. Her hair was released from its former ponytail and cascading over her shoulders, dripping water. I followed a drop of water as it slid down the side of her neck and disappeared under her shirt to the world of the unknown. I shook my head and looked back at the TV. I just had a shower and if my thoughts continued like this I'd be back for another one. A cold one.

"You want something to drink?" I kept my eyes on the TV but heard her walk towards the kitchen.

"No."

I watched the TV but listened to Kagome's every move. She opened the fridge, shifted through the cabinets looking for a cup, opened the microwave, and pressed the buttons. Even when she's not in the room she has all my attention.

"So…" she walked back in the room with a steaming cup of what smelled like hot chocolate two minutes later. She came up and straddled my hips. "What's on tomorrow's agenda?"

I rested my hands on her hips and looked up into her ruby eyes. She didn't have any over usual thick eyeliner—or any makeup for that fact—but her eyes seemed to stand out more. She looked oddly innocent.

"I'm waiting." She took a sip of her drink and looked over the rim at me with expectant eyes.

"Surprise."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I don't really enjoy surprises." I set my hot chocolate on the table beside the couch and wrapped my arms around Inuyasha's neck. It was starting to get hard no to look at his extremely toned chest so I settled with looking into his eyes. "So what's on the agenda for the rest of tonight?"

"I thought you'd be tired after dancing in the rain."

I tweaked one of his ears. "Well I'm not. Got any good movies, games?" I made a move to slide off his lap but Inuyasha pulled me back, our faces barely an inch apart.

"I was thinking of something else," he whispered in a husky voice just before our lips connected.

My arms wrapped around his neck again and his hand tangled in my hair bringing me down closer. I smiled against his lips, pulling back slightly so our foreheads were pressed together. I looked Inuyasha in his eyes.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He smiled back at me, a fang poking out. "I love you too, Kagome."

We were back at it and about five minutes later I was being turned and laid on my back, Inuyasha hovering over me. I brought him down, our lips connecting in heated passion again. My hands moved to feel up and tone his chest, reveling in the feel of his abs under my palms. It was like I couldn't get enough of him, my body felt like it was on fire.

I felt his hands move under my shirt, lifting it just a bit, and his thumb moved back and forth over the tattoo I gotten on my eighteenth birthday back in September.

"I wish I could see that tattoo again," he mumbled against my lips during a quick pause for air.

"What's stopping you?"

Inuyasha suddenly tensed and then sat up looking at me with uncertain eyes, as if he couldn't believe I just said that. Truth be told, I _couldn't _believe I said it. When did I become so daring? It doesn't really matter though because it was true. I wanted it. I wanted _it. _

"Why'd you stop?" I whispered, sitting up on my forearms.

"Y-you don't have to do this Kagome. I didn't plan this just so we could hook up." He brushed a strand of hair out of my eye and tucked it behind my ear. "I love you."

I smiled and moved my hands around his neck. My body was erupting in hot tingles. "I know. And if I really didn't want this I would tell you. I don't do that pressure thing."

"Okay," he laid back down on top of me and set butterfly kisses on my neck and collar, hands slipping back under my shirt. I worked my hands back up to massage his ears and he purred against my neck. Then Inuyasha was back up.

"Are you sure."

I smiled at his concerned eyes. The fact that he asked vanished any seed of doubt still hovering. I removed my shirt myself and smirked at his wide eyed look.

"Positive."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Okay, that's it for chapter 17!!!! Again VERY VERY VERY SORRY about the long wait. I put as much fluff as possible in this chapter because I have a feeling you're going to hate me next chapter which I'll try to get up soon, but I can't make any promises. It'll be my New Years Revolution though to finish this story before the **_**next **_**New Year. This just might be one I'll follow through with. Anyways… I'll be really happy though if you REVIEW!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	18. The Blowout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or **_**Sk8 and Love **_**by Nancy Krulik (well, I do own the book, but not the creative genius put behind it.)**

**SPRING BREAK!!!!!!!! Whoo-hoo! So yeah, I'm out school for the next ten days so that means I am completely free to finally update this story. Yes, I am highly aware of the fact that it's been more than three months, and yes, I am extremely sorry. As an apology though, I'm actually going to try and finish this story over spring break because there are only 4 chapters left and I have this one, obviously, written, the next chapter planned out and about half of chapter 20 is already together. The only chapter that's still up in the air is 21 and then it's going to be really long so I might make it into two chapters. I don't really know. But, anyways, why don't you all just try to enjoy this chapter. Please and thank you!!!! **

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 18: The Blowout**

I woke up as soon as the first rays of sun slipped through the window. I felt something resting against my chest and I looked down to see Kagome's ebony locks spread over my chest. To be honest, this would usually be the time I'd slip out of bed and escape before the girl woke up, but I didn't. I stayed where I was and let my fingers comb through her hair. Kagome stirred, mumbled something incoherent, but remained asleep. Her hear had shifted when she moved and to bury her head deeper into my chest and now the chain to her locket shined in the light and I smiled, moving to slowly finger it.

This, I decided, was how it should be every morning; with Kagome by my side.

-0-0-0-0-0-

He smelled delicious.

The forestry smell rolled off him in waves, but it smelled natural and not formulated by overuse of a product. I buried my head deeper into Inuyasha's firm chest, still not wanting to wake up. I felt warm lips on my forehead and goose bumps erupted over my bare skin and I had to bite back the pleasurable sigh that was threatening to slip pass my lips. I felt Inuyasha slowly turn to his side and I lost contact with his chest. I let out an uncharacteristic whimper and scooted forward to regain the connection.

"You're up."

Slowly I lifted my head to see Inuyasha smiling down at me and absent mindedly playing with a strand of my hair. I always expected the morning after I did… _it_ to be awkward, but I looked into Inuyasha's soft golden orbs and I couldn't find anything awkward. Maybe because we really _made love _since we're in love rather than did _it. _Of course I would never use the term _"made love"_ because it just seems way too weird, but I know we did it out of love. Just won't say it out loud.

"Yeah," I answered biting my lip to keep my smile from growing too big. He met my lips and set a lingering kiss on them that was nothing like the crazy heated one's like last night, but a sweet one full of love.

I sound so cheesy.

"G'morning," he whispered, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Morning."

"You want to go out or stay in for breakfast?"

"Mmm… I like IHOP. Do they have an IHOP around here?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Then I'd like IHOP."

Inuyasha kissed my forehead. "IHOP it is."

I was still sleepy though and I was falling back to sleep, my eyes feeling heavy and I kept close to Inuyasha. Perfect.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He was still tired too.

"Do you believe in perfection?" Geez. Now I'm getting _really _cheesy.

"I'm starting to."

I smiled and let sleep claim me.

"Me too."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Kagome, get up." I shook her gently. After falling asleep for another three hours I figured we should go before the IHOP got too packed. "Do you want to go to IHOP or not?"

"I want to sleep."

"Kagome… we have to go."

She rolled off my chest and looked up at me with her hazy, half-lidded eyes. She reached up and combed her hand through my hair. "You talk too much."

"Is that code for saying you really don't want to IHOP?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

I pulled my hand from his hair and sighed. "No, I wanna go."

"Then get up."

I really just wanted to sleep for another… five hours. I just feel so exhausted, but I _really _want some International House of Pancakes French toast. Ah, the irony.

"Kagome…"

"Okay, okay, okay," I swatted Inuyasha's hand away and sat up, making sure the sheet of the bed we had moved to some time last night did a good job covering me up. I got out of bed, the sheet wrapped tightly around me. "I'm going."

I headed for the bathroom and Inuyasha followed me. My heartbeat skyrocketed for a second but I didn't say anything. To my shock, I didn't even mind all that much.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I tried to stretch the kinks in my muscles as a result of sleeping in a car all night, but I only found that it didn't do much. My legs ached, I couldn't move my neck to the left without a sharp pain, my shoulders hurt like a bitch, and I was god damn _hungry. _

"Sasori," I shook him and he shot up. "We need to eat. I don't give a damn about that Naraku bastard, I am hungry _now._"

"We're not eating until we find—"The grumbling of his stomach cut him off. "Fine. Wake up Bankoutsu. His snoring is pissing me off."

Everything pisses Sasori off as of lately.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I pulled my _SHRED _hoodie over my head and slipped into Inuyasha's old coat I was using before stepping outside. I was hoping to be met with a true Winter Wonderland, with the ground and everything covered in snow, but I wasn't. I was just met with a really wet and extremely cold version of the view I took in yesterday.

I took a step, slipped on a patch of invisible ice, and fell flat on my ass. Apparently it's icier than yesterday too.

"_Ow_!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha came rushing out, his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and he stopped right before the ice patch. "Are you alright?"

I felt around for places that weren't slippery and carefully stood up. "I think I just bruised my butt."

"I can check for you."

I slapped Inuyasha's hands away and looked around the place again, frowning. It was still beautiful, yes, but it wasn't _snowy. _It would have been perfect with snow. Ice is just a pain in the ass. Literally.

"I was so sure it was going to snow last night, but no, we get frickin' ice."

"It thought you liked ice skating," Inuyasha mumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste and he turned to spit in a patch of wet grass.

"Yeah, ice skating over a _lake_ where I already know the entire thing is frozen. I don't like having to pick and choose that placement of my feet to keep from getting a hundred trillion bruises."

"I don't know," Inuyasha leaned against the door frame, resuming the process of brushing his teeth. "It'll be kind of funny watching you fall on your ass all day."

Asshole.

I glared at him. "I'm hungry." He raised his brows expectantly. "Now."

"Alright, alright," Inuyasha spit in the grass again and disappeared into the cabin, returning a few seconds later with his coat and keys. HE wrapped an arm around my waist and pecked my lips.

Minty fresh.

"Let's go." His hand wrapped around mine and we headed towards the car. "Your hands are freezing."

"I know." He opened my door for me and I slid in. "Maybe we should get me some gloves. I think it would be a very smart investment."

"Maybe we should," he answered, closing my door.

He jogged over to his side of the car, but when he rounded the front he slipped and fell, arms and legs flailing in the air before the hit the ground with a groan. The look on his face, the way it was so uncoordinated, uncool, and un-Inuyasha, made it impossible not to laugh. And the fact that he was teasing me just a minute ago on falling on my ass made the scene all the better.

"Don't say it," Inuyasha grumbled when he finally pulled himself off the ground and got in the car. "Just don't."

I was too bust biting back my laughter, shoulders shaking and face red, to even comment. God, that was funny!

Inuyasha started the car and put us in reverse. When he placed his arm around the back of my seat and turned his head to back out the driveway, I saw a big red mark on the side of his face and I just lost it. I just burst out laughing and he flinched, grimacing.

"Inuyasha…" I was gasping for breath. "I-I think you bruised the s-side of you fa-a-a-ce!" I was laughing so hard my stomach was starting to hurt. "And your ego!"

We reached the end of the drive and Inuyasha straightened us out on the road before putting the car into drive. His entire face was red now.

"You're so embarrassed!"

"Shut up, Kagome."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I really want French toast but I always get that and I feel like I'm cheating myself by not broadening my horizons," Kagome lifted the visor she was checking her reflection in. "Maybe I should get waffles."

"International House of Pancakes and you don't want to try pancakes." I chanced a glance at Kagome and shook my head. "That's weird."

"I don't even think I really like pancakes." She considered it for a moment and then scrunched up her nose. "I think it's a texture thing."

"Oooookay."

"Don't 'Oooookay' me," Kagome snapped, smacking my arm. "So I think I should get a waffle. With eggs. Scrambled with cheese." She was quiet for a second. "But I really want French toast."

"Do you really do this?" I asked, checking my blind spot before switching lanes.

"What?"

"Pick out what you want to eat before you even get to the restaurant?"

"All the time."

"That kind of ruins the point of getting a menu."

"Or shortens the time it takes us to get our food."

"Do you ever just eat something on the menu you've never had before and have no idea what it tastes like? Just something new?"

Kagome turned to look at me.

"If you're implying that I don't take risks, you are highly mistaken." She crossed her arms over her chest and assessed me with one of her challenging looks. "Am I or am I not in the car with you, three hours away from home, and risking all the respect I have as a skater?"

I took her hand in mine. "You are."

"I am." She smiled at me before facing forward. "And I risk a lot—or used to—at The Park every day. One screw up on an aerial, you land wrong, and you can never skate again. I'm risking my well being everyday on a ramp."

"I'm not so sure I like you skating that much anymore."

She laughed throwing her head back. "Anyways, I can take risks." She looked at me as if to make sure I wasn't doubting her. I wasn't. "I'm just not risky when it comes to stuff I'm going to be putting in my mouth."

"Well," IHOP was coming into view and I glanced at Kagome again. "We're just going to have to change that."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hi, I'm Kame and I'll be your server this lovely morning," The waitress smiled down at us. I say she smiled more at Inuyasha, but I'm in a good mood, so I'm not going to dwell on that miniscule detail. "What can I start y'all off with to drink?" If the smiling doesn't stop soon though, I may get territorial.

"We'll have a carafe orange juice," Inuyasha ordered, giving one of his forced and yet still charming smiles. "Thank you."

"No problem," The waitress said smiling as if I didn't even exist. "I'll be right back to take your order."

I waited until the girl disappeared before turning to Inuyasha.

"From now on when we go out," I looked him right in the eye. "I am demanding a male server. That girl was undressing you with her eyes."

"I am pretty manly underneath all this." I raised a brow. "But yeah, a male server may be best."

"Yeah."

"Alright, so let's order." Inuyasha opened up his menu. "What do you want?"

"I already told you. French toast with eggs and a side bowl of fruit." I must have said this three times already. "I usually don't have fruit so it would be 'broadening my horizons'."

"No," Inuyasha said shaking his head, "that's not going to work."

"What do you mean it's not going to work? I'm the one who's eating eat."

Inuyasha just shook his head and pushed his menu out in front of me. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's an experiment. You're—"

"I was never a fan of science."

"—going to order whatever your finger lands on." Inuyasha smirked. "It's a simple way of broadening your horizons."

"I'm not—"

"Are you really going to be the wimpy girl who can't try any kind of new food?"

I pressed my lips together. You know what, I'm going to do it, but the jokes not going to be on me, it's going to be on him. I know exactly where French toast is on this menu. The bottom part of the second page.

"Fine."

I closed my eyes it did an overdramatic act of flipping the pages multiple times and moving my finger around in large circles. Finally, I got to the right page and was speeding in for the landing when Inuyasha's large hand stopped my own.

"What kind of fool do you take me for?" He chided, as he redirected the movement of my finger.

"A pretty big one considering I said yes," I mumbled, but kept my eyes closed. I was so frickin' close too.

"I was expecting you to do that so I was prepared." He guided my finger to its landing spot. "Alright, open your eyes."

I opened them. Strawberry and Banana pancakes, drenched in whipped cream. In theory, that all sounds delicious and to somebody who doesn't have serious issues with the texture of pancakes, it is. But I however can't stand the way pancakes are just so soft and easy to bite into. Or how mushy bananas are for that fact. I'm weird, I get it, but I am not eating that.

"Well lookie there," Inuyasha feigned shock. "Now _that _looks like new experiences."

"I can't eat that."

"Why not?"

"I am… allergic to bananas." Considering I have never eaten a banana in front of Inuyasha, it could very much be true.

"You ate a chocolate banana shake with me last weekend when we stopped by Jack in the Box."

I don't eat a banana but I drink a stupid shake with them in it. God Damnit, I hate my stupid luck!

"Is it going to kill you to try something new?" He was giving me a smug look and I swear to _God _if it weren't for my stupid ego I would have just gotten my usual French toast. But no, I have a big head and Inuyasha knows it.

"I like new things."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I think…" she sat back rubbing her stomach and grimacing. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"It wasn't that bad Kagome," I tried to console her. Maybe I should have just let her get the French toast. Or at least not challenged her to eat the whole thing. "I ate more than you did."

"You're a garbage disposal, I'm a human being." She screwed her eyes shut. "I'm going to be so sick," she moaned.

"Maybe you should go to the bathroom."

"Maybe I should throw it all up on you," she snapped, opening her eyes to glare at me. "You made me eat it."

"Whoa," I held up my hands defensively. "I didn't make you eat anything."

"You targeted my weak spot of having a bruised ego." Her glare hardened. "This is _all _your fault."

Why do all girls find the need to pin all the blame on us? I just don't get it.

"You want to go?"

"Yes I want to go," Kagome snapped. "My belly is about to burst and I don't want it to happen in the eye of the public."

I couldn't help it. I just started to laugh. She said, _belly. _I… I just can't take anyone serious when they say belly. Or tummy. It just has to be _stomach. _

"Do you find this funny?"

"No, no." She's going to think I'm so stupid when I say this. "It's just… you said, 'belly'. It's just a funny word. It's like… _jelly._"

She just stared at me, blinking.

"I have the weirdest rich boyfriend on earth," she muttered, but she was still smiling. "Come and help me up," she demanded, lifting her hand and I hopped out my seat and took it. "Let's head back. I'm feeling sleepy."

"Alright. Let me just live the girl a tip."

"Or not." I raised my brows at Kagome. The way she can get jealous sometimes just fascinates me. "People who sexually harass others don't get tips."

"I don't remember her even touching me."

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. "Must I explain the way she was looking at you again? In her mind, she was _definitely _touching you."

I looked at her for a second before I just started to laugh. I pulled her to my side and draped my arm over her shoulders. "God, I love you."

Kagome stopped her ranting and smiled at me. "And for some crazy reason, I love you too."

"Well then," I dropped a five dollar bill on the table, "let's just hope that crazy reason stays."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Look!" Bank shot up from the back seat, poking his head in between the seats. "Up on the left at three o'clock. There's an IHOP."

"Dude, that's definitely more of a one o'clock."

"Whatever, it's IHOP, there's food, I'm hungry, let's go."

"I think I'm feeling more of a Waffle House vibe," Niran decided, slowly nodding his head. "Yep. Definitely Waffle House."

"IHOP or nothing," I declared. I am not about to ride around the mountains looking for a Waffle House for another hour.

"But Waffle House is—"

"Fuck Waffle House!" Bank shouted. I don't get his constant need to shout everything. "Inuyasha's car is _at _IHOP."

"No way."

But it was. Parked right in the front was Inuyasha's red car and I'd know it from anywhere.

"Dude! And he's coming out with his girlfriend now!"

"Step on it, Sasori!" Niran demanded, leaning forward in his seat. "Hurry up before we miss them!"

"There's ice on the road."

"Screw the ice! Our mission is standing _right there._"

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

I ignored the many years of safety driving I had been taught and slammed down on the breaks, going way past safety driving speed for on ice and running a red light. I made a sharp right turn into IHOP and did the worst parking job the world has ever seen. We all hopped out the car.

"Hey Inuyasha!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey Inuyasha!"

I froze and turned my head in the direction in which my name was being called. There they were; Niran, Sasori, and Bank.

Fuck no.

Why did it have to happen now? Right after I had the best night of my life and Kagome was actually smiling. And laughing. And having fun. Why did it have to happen before I could fix it all? Why couldn't it have waited until I threw the bet off? Fate must love to screw with me.

All three of them approached and stopped in front of us and Kagome's grip on my hand tightened.

"Hey guys."

"'Sup Yash."

"What… What are y'all doing here?" Really? Couldn't—_shouldn't—_they be everywhere else but here?

"When you told us you were headed to the mountains, we decided to do some snooping around to see if you were getting the deed done." Sasori's eyes fell to Kagome and our linked hands and I could feel her tense up as he smirked. "Looks like you did."

"Shut up."

"Yup," Bankoutsu agreed, nodding his head. "She's got that morning glow to her."

"Definitely got laid," Niran nodded. "Good job, Yash. No homework for two weeks."

Kagome looked at all of them confused, her brows knitting together and grip around my hand going slack. "What?"

Sasori casted her a distasteful look and I found myself growling. "This doesn't really concern skate trash like you anymore."

"_What!?"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

That prick with the huge stick up his ass did not just call me skatetrash. And what's up with all that stuff he's talking about? I mean, doing the deed? Two weeks no homework? What the hell? And more importantly, what's his business with my just recently existent sex life?

"Kagome," I looked at Inuyasha's cautious expression. "Just—"

"What the hell is going on?" I cut him off. The look on his face said there was something wrong. That _he _did something wrong. That's not the kind of look I want to see on the morning after we had sex. I looked around at the other three who all seemed annoyingly smug. "I said, what the _hell _is going on?"

"Kagome, Let me explain." Explaining means he did something really wrong. "I—"

"No need to let her talk to you like that anymore, Yash," the red head spoke up and he shot me his smug grin. "You already won the bet."

I looked at Inuyasha and he had the look of guilt slapped on his face. A bet is something that is _really _wrong.

"Bet?"

"Let me explain," The one with the short black hair volunteered. "We were at lunch, playing poker and this one girl comes by and just completely disses Yash," he laughs as if it's a really funny story. It's not. "So we start bashing his ego and then we come up with this bet so he can regain his dignity; Yash get's a skate chick to fall for him and we do his homework for two weeks. We mentioned you gave lessons at that old geezer's skate shop and well," he looked at me and just shrugged. "You got laid and he obviously won."

I just looked at the ground, hiding the shock with my bangs. I feel like I'm really about to throw up.

"Oh, but don't worry about it," the guy spoke up again. "I'm sure you're not pregnant or got any nasty disease. And it was just meaningless sex so don't get all broken up about it. No harm, no foul."

I want to die. I really just want to die.

But I want to kill Inuyasha first.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Shut the hell up, Niran," I growled out, looking at Kagome. From what I could see she was mostly pale. With an unsightly green tint to her. "Kagome—"

"You asshole," she bit out through clenched teeth. "You _fucking _asshole."

"Kagome, I—"

She ripped her hand from mine and when she looked up I couldn't even speak. She was crying. Really crying with her mascara and everything running. She was biting down on her lip to keep it from trembling anymore than it already was and her eyes were a mixture of anger and heartbreak.

"K—"

"Don't." Her voice was steely and she looked at me dead in the eye, pissed. "Don't ever say my name again. Don't touch me, don't speak to me, don't even look at me."

"Let me just—"

"You took… my virginity," she was speaking through clenched teeth, trying to hold back the tears, though little it was doing. "For a bet."

"I didn't—"

"You took it!" She screamed and she was shaking. "You're the worst kind of man on earth and I hope…" her face scrunched up as she tried to decide just how much she hated me. "I just… God. I just hope you get in a car accident and die." She laughed hysterically. "Just… die."

I looked at her, hoping she'd take them back, but she didn't and my heart sunk to my stomach. She had started really crying with the hopeless whimpering sounds and she turned on her heel and started walking away. I had a feeling she wasn't coming back.

"Kagome, wait!" I started running after her. As desperate as running after a girl who wants you dead, I was doing it anyways. "Kagome—"

"Don't talk to me!" She screamed, choking on a sob, but not looking over my shoulder. "Don't talk to me!"

I ran faster though, catching her by the arm. "Kagome, just—"

"Fuck you!" She screamed, whipping around shoving my chest and I stumbled back, getting a good look at her tearstained face, black trails running down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry…"

"Go to hell!" She yelled back, not even listening. "Just go to hell already, Damnit!" She shook her head at me. "Just got to hell."

And then she turned and took off running down the side of the road and I just stood there and watched. Frozen.

"Hey man," I heard Bank speak up, clamping his hand down on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. It's just what you do. You're a class A heartbreaker. Be proud."

I don't even know how I used to take pride in the fact that I could break down girls just like I did Kagome. It's sick and twisted. I should just go to hell.

"I guess it was just a one-time thing," Bank kept on speaking. "Only good for one night. But, I must say, she does have a killer a—"

My fist connected with Bank's nose before I could really even think the action through. Part of me was just mad and upset about everything that just happened and Bank was the first well deserving bastard to take my anger out on, but a larger part of me still wasn't going to just sit still while he talked about my girlfriend. Well, ex-girlfriend. Who wants me dead.

Bank fell to the ground, clutching his nose that was gushing blood. "What the fuck, man!?"

"You keep your god damn mount shut about Kagome," I glared down at him. "She's not some whore."

"She seemed to let you in her pants fairly easy."

And that was it. I was just on top of him, punching him senseless. _Fighting _senseless. I don't even know what the hell I'm doing really, but I'm mad. And hurt. And he's _still _talking about Kagome. I didn't need much more of reason than that.

"Get the hell off him!" Niran shouted as he and Sasori pried me off Bank, whose entire face was bloody now. "What the hell is your problem, Yash!?" He searched my eyes for an answer. "It's just _one _girl."

"It's not just one girl," I spat back. "It's Kagome."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I don't know where the hell I'm going. Hell, I don't even know where I am. All I know is that I'm hurt, I'm pissed, I look like an idiot crying, and I lost my virginity to some guy who only looked at me for a bet. Isn't life wonderful?

God, I feel like such an idiot. The golden rule; don't date a prep. And what do I do? I break and end up here. In the middle of nowhere, freezing, and looking like a fool.

And it was in front of his friends! All those rich bastards are probably having a ball. I wish they'd all just—

_Honk! Honk!_

"Need a ride?"

I turned my head in the direction the offer had come from to see Naraku cruising slowly beside me in his beat up, black Jeep.

There were a few questions to be asked like, what the hell Naraku was doing this far away from town? Or, why is he giving me that look? And, am I really in the mood for some sick bastard? But hey, I can get home faster in a car than on my feet and he might actually know where he's going.

I opened the door without questions and fell into the seat, refusing to look at him as I buckled my seat belt and he sped up.

"So… would you care to explain why you look like a raccoon?"

"Would care to explain why the hell you are in the mountains?"

I wiped at my eyes anyways.

"Touché." Naraku side glanced at me and I turned away from him. "I just thought it looked like you needed some comfort is all. Besides, I'm a gentleman; ladies first."

I snorted. "Since when are _you _a gentleman?"

"Since I saw you crying."

I looked at him then and he looked sympathetic, like he cared. It must have been some trick of the light, but Naraku looked like someone I could count on. And he was a skater, not some prep.

Naraku pulled over to the side of the road by a forest and cut the engine. He then turned to me, taking my hand.

"Kagome," his eyes were begging, "let me help you."

I broke.

"It's just… It's all wrong! I'm supposed to have the best weekend of my life with the guy I love, only to find out it was all for a fucking bet!" I looked at Naraku through my tears. "And it wasn't even for money, but homework. _Homework!_" He just nodded his head sympathetically.

"And then… I told him I wanted to die." I was choking on the words as I said them, my stomach tying into a knot. "I don't want him to die at all, I just… I was so angry and hurt and…" I didn't even bother to continue.

"Shh…" Naraku placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close so my head was resting on his shoulder. "It'll be okay."

I started crying on his shoulder.

"It's just… it's not supposed to be like this." Naraku started rocking me and I cried harder. "It's not supposed to be like this."

-0-0-0-0-0-

How long is this supposed to take? I know I have to play the caring, sympathetic guy to get her, but Kagome's been sobbing for twenty minutes now and my arm is going numb. When do get to the physical action to help heal her broken heart?"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, lifting her head and sniffing, wiping her nose with the back of her hand. "Your shirt's all messed up now."

"It's fine."

It wasn't. I actually liked this shirt.

"I was just… I'm… It's complicated."

Alright, now is the time I make my move. I combed my fingers through her hair, pushing back her disheveled bangs. "It's alright, Kags." She looked up at me with glassy eyes. "Let me make you feel better."

I leaned in a bit and looked at her for a sign of hesitation. Just as I thought, she didn't move forward, but didn't push me away. I rushed forward and smashed my lips to hers.

Girls are always so easy after heartbreak.

-0-0-0-0-0-

_What am I doing?_

Naraku's lips moved away from mind and made a trail down my neck. He undid our seatbelt and pushed me back so I was pressed against the door and he was practically on top of me. His hands slipped under my shirt, sliding over my stomach and one headed south, slipping under the waist of my jeans.

My mind was finally catching up with the actions.

What the _hell _am I doing?

I started hitting Naraku's chest, trying to push him off me, but he only held me tighter.

"Hey… stop." I struggled to move out of his grasp. "I'm not… Stop it, Naraku," I gasped for breath.

His hand under my shirt was feeling me up big time and it wrapped around my back, trying to unhook my bra. I pulled my legs off the floor and used them and my arms to get him off me. This was not about to happen again.

"Get the hell off me!" I shouted as the shoved Naraku away from my body, far enough so that I had time to open the door and make a mad dash into the forest.

What the hell was I thinking, being with Naraku? So I got my heartbroken—_shattered—_by the one guy I ever loved. So what? That's not enough to bring out my inner whore. I am not skate trash like those idiots think. Like Inuyasha…

I fell then.

A root, twisted and jagged, shot out from the ground jus to trip me, the easy target. And just to further my humiliation, there was an inviting puddle of mud for me to kiss when I face planted.

I pulled my face out of the mud and crawled to the nearest tree. Then I just sat there. Covered in mud, curled in a ball, looking like the epitome of pathetic, I just sat there. I just sat there and cried and sobbed and let my body shake.

I sat and cried and hoped and prayed to all higher beings that somehow… this was just some bad dream—a really bad dream—and I would wake up beside Inuyasha and it would be perfect again. Perfection would once again be possible in the world.

I cried some more.

What the hell is wrong with me?

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**So there you are! The big blow-out has finally come and now I have to write**__**about how this is all going to get fixed. Like I said, I want to finish over Spring Break, but I'm not making any**__**promises. I do have other stories, but we'll see. So, I hope you liked this chapter. I actually thought it was going to be about 2,000 words shorter, but it was long. The next one I'm pretty sure is really short though so… yeah. Anyways, I'd really like it if you'd REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It makes the world a happier place.**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	19. The BreakUp

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or**_**Sk8 and Love**_**by Nancy Krulik**

**So, I was kind of lost on how exactly I wanted this chapter to go. I thought about holding it off for another day or two, but in all actuality, this chapter is **_**really **_**short. So, I decided, what the hell, I'm just going to do it. Now, please enjoy chapter 19 of Sk8 4ev3r!!!!!!!!!**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 19: The Break-up**

It didn't take me too long to realize just how fucked I was.

One, it was freezing outside and I still didn't have any gloves. Two, I have no _idea _where the hell I am. Three, I left all my clothes, money, and identification at the cabin. Four, due to certain, unmentionable, and highly regretted events last night, I forgot to charge my cell phone and it is now dead. And Five, it's starting to rain.

Whoop-de-fucking-do.

God! I hate how I get so emotional that I lose all my senses. What I should have done was acted all cool and collected, seemed perfectly fine to wipe the smug look off those asses' faces, and then _wait_ until we were at the cabin to tell Inuyasha off. Do you have any idea how less troublesome that would be? I wouldn't have looked like an idiot in front of all them by crying my eyes out, I wouldn't have run into Naraku, I wouldn't be covered in mud, and, my _god, _I would have all my stuff! Including an umbrella. But no, I just blow a fuse in a public place and take off running. _Right _out of a soap opera.

How am I supposed to get home now? How am I even supposed to get out of this god forsaken forest? As much as my pride hated it, I'd probably have to go back to IHOP in hopes that Inuyasha would be there, but I don't even know where that is. I was too busy crying my eyes out to remember where the hell I went. The really suckish part is that I have to go _back _to Inuyasha in order to get home.

Bleh. His name just makes me cringe and I feel sick to my stomach. I always thought you could only feel this violated if you were raped, but being used for a bet comes pretty close. I gave him my virginity. I let him _wash _with me. God, of all the times I've done stupid things this has to be, by far, stupidest. Suddenly all the annoying talks Dad gave on abstinence sounded like really good advice. It could have been worst though. He could have smiled in my face and said, 'Gotcha'. At least he didn't do that.

He is still guilty of everything else though.

I stood up then and dusted myself off. I might have been sitting in the freezing cold with a face splattered in mud, looking pathetic for the past two or three hours, but I'm not just going to waste my life away in my own pathetic pity party. That's not how the Kagome Higurashi, before Inuyasha and immense heartache, did things. I'm not going to go missing in the woods because of a trivial thing as a broken heart. Pssh. Puh-_lease._

I wasn't even walking for more than a minute when I heard the crashing of trees not too far off in the distance. What? Now they're going bulldozing in the fucking forest? What the hell is wrong with the world?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Ahhh!" I screamed out of frustration, as my fist connected with another tree, this one crumbling to the ground.

I was pissed. I was pissed and hurt. I was pissed and hurt and sad and on the fringe of insanity. The thing is, it's a lot easier to express my anger than sitting in a curled up position and crying like I wanted to, but my pride was still stubborn. So I was chopping down trees in a forest with my fists and I don't give a shit about how all the tree huggers want to rip my guts out. I'm mad.

Kagome was gone. She wasn't coming back.

Another tree fell to the ground as I lashed out.

After the workers at IHOP pulled me off those three bastards and banished me from the premises, I just drove without really thinking of where I was going. A part of my subconscious was hoping to find Kagome before she found trouble. She might wish I were dead but I'm not about to just let her wonder around in a place she's never been before and get herself kidnapped.

I wasn't driving for very long before I felt an emotional breakdown coming on. I hate crying. I _don't _cry and the fact that I was about to cry pissed me off to no end. So I pulled over to the side of the road, got out of my car, and just took off into the forest.

Kagome hated me.

She wanted me to die.

She wouldn't even _listen _to me.

I knocked down another three trees, but I still wasn't pleased. Or feeling even a bit better.

I had this sickening feeling in my chest. My heart felt like it had been ripped to shreds and my lungs were on fire and I couldn't breathe. And I only have myself to blame for it all. First, I fell in love, and then I screwed it all up.

I kicked another tree, but it didn't fall and that just pissed me off more.

Why didn't I just throw the whole bet off when I first started dating Kagome? Why do I have to be such an idiot!? I could be with her right now if I just… wasn't born such a dumb child!

I was about to destroy another tree when I paused. Even though it was starting to rain and I was moderately wet, but I still smelled it. It was her scent. _Kagome's _scent. She was here, close by.

I didn't even think about the fact that she wants my organs served on a platter in front of her and I just took off after the smell, before the rain washed it all away.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Well this just sucks. I mean _really _sucks. I am now drenched and I'm lost like a little child in Wal-Mart Supercenter. I learned my lesson yesterday about dancing in the rain and there is a hundred percent chance I'm going to be sick tomorrow. As if the fact that it's freezing cold wasn't bad enough.

"When I get home I'm getting hot chocolate," I mumbled to myself as I trudged through the forest. "It'll be steamy and have marshmallow…" I trailed off and stopped walking. _Inuyasha made me marshmallows with hot chocolate yesterday._

And then I could feel them coming again. The tears. I was crying over Inuyasha _again _and I hate how pathetic I am that just the thought of having a hot beverage makes me think of him and I moved to tears. I told myself that I wasn't going to be one of those girls in movies that would cry over every little thing, but here I am, just on the fringe of another breakdown.

Then again, I also told myself I was never going to love, but look where that got me.

"He's an asshole," I grounded out as I started leading myself blindly through the forest again. I needed to remind myself why I _shouldn't _be crying over Inuyasha. "He's a bastard who just plays girls so he can have another popped cherry under his belt. He's a stupid, selfish, stick up the ass prep whose—"

"Kagome?"

I was pulled out of my brooding and when I looked up, there he was. Silver hair, gold eyes, and he still looked unbelievably gorgeous though he was soaked in rain. I must look like hell compared to him. Runny mascara and face covered in mud. And to add to it all, all my resolve of being angry completely washed away and I could feel tears welling up again. Pa-thet-ic.

He took a cautious step forward and I didn't move. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look _okay to you?" I snapped, hiding the pain with a sharp tongue.

"N-no… it's just…" He trailed off and I waited. "I have to talk to you."

"Obviously."

"It wasn't for a bet," he blurted out. "I didn't do any of this for the homework, I did it—"

"I think it was for a bet," I cut him off, glaring at him through the curtain of rain that separated us. "I mean, it would explain the reason why you didn't break up with Kikyo _still."_

"I told you—"

"You're scared of a little eighty pound girl with a psychotic brain." I rolled my eyes. "The worst part is I actually believed it."

"Kagome," he was talking in his serious tone. "This has _nothing _to do with Kikyo."

"And yet, though we've—_were_ dating for over two months you still couldn't break up with her."

"Kagome," he was coming at me know, just two steps away until he was right in front of me, "I don't _want _Kikyo, I want—"

I was just going to slap him, I was, but at the last second, my hand curled up into a fist and it connected with his jaw, the feel of my knuckles against the bone making me feel better in a sick way, though I was crying now.

"Kagome—"

"I could…" I paused, trying hard to grasp the right words to describe what I felt through my stupid tears. "I could rip you to shreds, chop you in a million pieces, and then feed you to the sharks. Then I'd pray you go to hell every night before I go to bed." I finished off with hard glare, the tears not stopping. Thank god for the rain.

Inuyasha sank to his knees in front of me, his jeans instantly soaking up the mud. He looked so miserable and pitiful… and helpless, I _almost _felt sympathy for him.

"Then do it," he spoke, voice hoarse and lacking his usual confidence.

I was caught off guard. "What?"

"Rip me to shreds, chop to up, feed to the sharks, and damn me to hell," He reached out to take my hands and I was too shocked to snatch them back. "I just want to make you happy."

I stared at him in disbelief. Truth be told I didn't want that. I wanted him to just take everything that happened since we left IHOP back, and say that it was never for a bet. This was all just some really long, really realistic nightmare that I'll wake up from and he'll be resting beside me.

But hoping like that is for the weak in pathetic.

I wiped at my eyes furiously, the stupid tears still not stopping. See what love does. It makes you all soft and mushy so you drop your guard, and just when you think you've reached the closest thing to heaven on earth, it rips your heart from your chest and stomps all over it.

I looked down at Inuyasha, determined to look defiant even through my tears. "I'll get started on finding an assassin," I spat stepping around him, before turning back to glare at him. "You're nothing but a horny bastard and I absolutely _hate _you!"

I started walking away before I paused and turned to look at him again. "And if it wasn't obvious, _I _just broke up with _you!"_

-0-0-0-0-0-

I knelt there, frozen, just watching Kagome leave before I finally came to my senses. I hopped out of the mud and ran after her, grabbing her arm when I was close enough, only to have her turn around, yanking it out of my grasp.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, the tears she was trying to pass off as rain falling down as she glared at me. ""You filthy excuse of a man, don't ever touch me _again!"_

"Kagome," I had to get this out. "I love y—"

"When," she snapped, hands curling into fists at her side. "When did you decide you loved me, huh? Was it last night when you found out I'd be a good lay, when I gave myself up to you _willingly!?_" Her face scrunched up into a scowl. "Huh, jackass? Can you answer me that? When did you really _mean _the words, 'I love you', because I-I..." her angry façade fell and she frowned, looking heartbroken and helpless, her voice choking on her words, "I meant it from the beginning."

"I meant it from the beginning t—"

"Bullshit!" she screamed, stomping her foot. "Stop giving me that fucking bullshit because I'm tired of being lied to!"

"I'm telling the truth!" I reached out for her. "Kagome I—"

"Don't touch me!" She smacked my hand away as if it were the devil himself. "You take my virginity away and for what!?" She glared at me. "Some stupid homework!"

"Kagome, it's not like that."

"Then what's it like, because to me it sounds like the only reason you even _looked _at me was because you wanted a few nights free of work."

"That… that _was_ true, but—"

"But nothing," she cut me off, stepping up to me. "There are not buts in lying," she jabbed me in my chest and I knew what was coming before she even finished, "and you lied." She stepped back from me and turned around. "I'm going home and when you get back, don't even _look _my way."

She started walking off and I panicked. "How are you going to get home!?" I called after her, but she didn't turn around. "I can take you!" That was stupid. I can't just let her keep walking and get lost though. "If you keep straight you'll reach the edge of the forest. Take a left and sooner or later you'll run across a gas station. There should be a phone there."

She still didn't look back, didn't say anything, didn't acknowledge me and the world slowly started caving in when I realized she wasn't going to be coming back as she became almost invisible through the curtain of rain.

"Kagome wait!"

"Don't talk to me!" She finally called over her shoulder, still not turning around though. "I don't want to hear it!"

"But…" I had to think of something to make her stay. "But all your stuff is still at the cabin!"

"Keep 'em!" She yelled back with no hesitation.

"But—"

"I DON'T CARE!"

And then she vanished in the rain.

-0-0-0-0-0-

As much as I hated it, I took Inuyasha's directions and found the gas station. I had to beg the clerk for some change to use the payphone—I was so close to turning around to get my stuff out of the cabin—and I was waiting for the ringing on the other end to stop.

"Hello?"

"Rin?" I asked, another onslaught of tears waiting to fall.

"Kagome, is that you?"

"Yeah," I choked out. "I, um, can you come get me?"

She was silent for a while. "What happened?"

"It's just… he…" I was crying again now and I covered my face with my hand. "Can you just come and get me? Please?"

"Yeah, sure thing," She paused. "Where are you?" I asked the clerk and then relayed the address to Rin. "How am I supposed to get there?"

"I don't know, your car?"

"I don't mean that," Rin sighed. "Directions."

"I don't…" I trailed off, pressing my hand to my eyes, trying to suppress the tears that were coming. "Just MapQuest it."

"Alright. I'm on my way."

-0-0-0-0-0-

When I pulled up in front of the gas station Kagome told me to meet her at, I honked my horn and a girl with frizzy hair, runny mascara, and a face stained in mud stepped out. My eyes widened when, a second later, I realized that it was actually Kagome and I reached over to open the door for her.

"Oh my god," I gasped, as she settled into the seat, her clothes damp. "What happened to you."

Kagome kept her gaze trained forward. "I lost my virginity." I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it again. There had to be a catch if _I _was taking her home. "And then, just this morning, I found out it was for a bet."

"Oh my god," I breathed out, staring at her wide eyed. I didn't really know what to say. "Are… are you pregnant?"

She shook her head, still looking out the windshield. "We used protection."

"Yeah… but it could have slipped and—"

"Rin," Kagome cut me off, turning to me and a fresh batch of tears were rolling down her cheeks. "I _really _don't want to talk about that right now."

"Right," I nodded my head and Kagome looked forward again.

We sat in silence before Kagome couldn't keep to crying in silent and she started whimpering, her shoulders shaking.

"Come here," I beckoned and Kagome fell into my open arms, sobbing into my shoulder. I rubbed her back in soothing circles. "Don't worry about him," I whispered. "You're too good for him anyways."

"I've been telling myself that ever since I found out," She mumbled through her tears. "But I'm still crying."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**And there you have it. I woke up this morning, realizing I just had to update this story because I said I wanted to finish it and I was reminded yesterday that I will be out of my house for the entire weekend. So, yeah, I probably won't get to finish it, but I might be able to post the next chapter since most of it has already been written out on paper, but I honestly **_**don't **_**know. So… yeah. I hope you liked the chapter. I had to write it since it was essential to explain how Kagome was getting home. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	20. No Hesitations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or **_**Sk8 and Love **_**by Nancy Krulik**

**As mentioned, I had a good amount of this chapter written down on paper so I just started typing as soon as I updated the last chapter and what do you know, I actually finished. So, yeah. We're almost done with the story! Please Enjoy!!!! **

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 20: No Hesitations.**

I was out to kill.

On the entire three hour dive it took to get from the mountains, back home, I managed to drag the entire story out of Kagome. The details of the three idiots who came to IHOP, the bet, running into Naraku, and explaining why she looked like hell were all explained through Kagome's choked sobs.

That bastard. I am going to rip him limb from limb and yank those pretty little ears out of his head. How can someone that low be best friends with Dex? Just how twisted and screwed up is our world really?

I threw open the door to Mania and it slammed against the wall, making the entire restaurant jump and stare. I don't care. I scanned the tables for him. Where is he? Where is that no good, lying _dog?_

I found him in a booth talking to Dex and, as if he can sense my presence, he looks up and his eyes widen and his face goes pale. That's right; he just saw his whole life flash between his eyes.

Dex turned to see how Inu—the butthead was staring at. "Rin!"

"You!" I pointed my finger at Inuyasha, ignoring Dex, as I stalked over towards them. "You fucking asshole! Do you have any idea how messed up she is!? _Confused!?"_

"I—"

"_You're _a shithead! Kagome didn't stop crying the entire ride back and that stupid locket you have her? Yeah, do you have any idea how hard it was for her to throw it off the cliff?"

"Sh-she threw it off a _cliff!"_

"Yes. And as soon as she did she broke down crying again because she said it was like a piece of her being torn from her chest." Maybe I shouldn't be saying all this for the reasons of Kagome's pride, but he deserved to feel like dirt.

"I wanted to—"

"You're a slime ball and you don't deserve an _ounce _of Kagome's heart, but she gave it to you anyways only to have you stomp all over it!"

"I—"

"You should go jump off a cliff!" I screamed, grabbing the soda that was resting in front of Dex and dumping it on Inuyasha's silver mane. It didn't really seem to fit, but I've always wanted to do that. "You just used her for—"

"I loved Kagome!" Inuyasha erupted, slamming his hands down on the table and standing. He glared at me and I was shocked at how feral he sounded. "I still do, but every time I tried to explain she'd cut me off—like you—and then she just shut me out." He slumped back down in his seat, not really registering the fact that orange soda was dripping from his hair. "She won't let me explain, she won't let me fix it." He looked down at the table and his ears drooped. "She won't give me a second chance."

"You don't deserve—"

"Rin," Dex cut in with a calm voice. "Just listen to him."

"Are you taking his side too?" I was pissed. "He hurt—no, _crushed _Kagome and you're just—"

"I've been with him during their entire relationship." He looked up at me with his sea green eyes and I started to calm down. "He's telling the truth. Just hear him out."

I looked back and forth between Dex's sea green eyes and Inuyasha's pleading look. Finally I sighed and slid into the booth beside Dex and he placed his arm around my shoulders. I'll listen to Inuyasha's side of the story since Kagome wasn't able to tell me his viewpoint and _then _I'll judge.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I finished telling my side of the story and looked at Rin, waiting for her to speak. She just stared at me blankly for a long time before finally speaking up.

"One thing I don't get." I waited for her to finish. "Why the hell are you _here, _throwing yourself a pity party, instead of trying to get her back?"

I blinked twice. "Didn't you hear me? She said—"

"Those are just words! Of course she's going to be pissed seconds after she finds out, but you don't just _let her go!_ You get off your lazy ass and chase after her! If it's one thing women love, to be assured that the man they chose really loved them, is for them to come after her."

I thought it over.

What the hell _am _I doing here?

-0-0-0-0-0-

I tried to concentrate on the new deck design I was working on, but the two girls complaining about everything in the store made it near impossible. My hand was unconsciously creeping up to wrap around the locket that usually calmed me when I stopped myself. That locket no longer existed. Well, technically it does, just somewhere in the land of nowhere.

Damnit. I wish I hadn't thrown it away. It hurt like hell when I ripped it off and threw it out of Rin's speeding car, sending it over the mountain's edge. It was like something had been ripped right out of me. I had to do it all—ripping and throwing—in one single motion because if I hesitated for a second I wouldn't have taken it off.

I still cried for him and I know how seriously fucked up that is. Two days after the huge blowout and I'm still whimpering about. I failed my last Calculus test because I was so busy crying, I forgot to study.

"These clothes are worthless," one of the girls whispered in a not-so-whispering voice. "I don't care what Shiori wants for her birthday, but these rags are just unacceptable."

I was in a bad mood today and I was about to rip those girls' heads off. I do not want to see another snob in my life. My opinions had once been swayed by Inu—_him, _but now there are no exceptions. All rich people are stuck up snobs who are mean and nasty. I will no longer be made to look like a naïve fool or _ever _be used like that again.

"Ohmigod! Do you see how ugly that—"

"Are you almost done?" I snapped, my patience wearing thin. "Because your bitchery and stuck-up-ness is really pissing me off."

They looked at me with raise brows before turning back to rifling through the racks of "rags" and one murmured, "_Somebody _needs to learn their place."

That. Was. It.

Before I even realized it, I was hopping over the counter and getting right in the girl's face. Her heels made her a good bit taller than me, but I wasn't intimidated in the least bit. I was _way _passed pissed off.

"I'm sorry, but you explain to me what you mean by _'my place' _because the last time I checked, God gave us all the right to walk _wherever _I please."

The girl surprisingly held her ground. "I think you know what I mean by that."

I was about to snap her in half.

"My place is where I want to be, not some fucking scum under your overpriced shoe!" I advanced on the girl, practically snarling. "I've—no, skaters in general work harder than any of y'all and actually _strive _for a life and to get out of this shitty hell-hole you people call a town, not depending on daddy's money to keep us going!" I was right in her face now. "Skaters _aren't _worthless rebels and we are _not _shit to be used for your own sick enjoyment!" The girl was shaking in her boots now, and her stupid little friend was cowering behind her. "Isn't it hilarious how you boast about having all this power over me and yet you're terrified when all I'm doing is yelling at you." I smirked. "I could break your little wrist in a second and I _swear to God _if you _ever _tell me to learn _my _place again, I will punch you so hard that—"

"Kagome!" Totosai yelled, cutting me off and pulling me away from the girl so hard, I thought my arm would be yanked from its socket. "Leave them alone and—"

"No!" I yelled, ripping my arm from his grasp. I was pissed. Even as an old man, Toto was still subjecting to their false rule. "You may not care if you're going to be kissing their asses forever, but I do!" I glared up at my boss as I spoke. "I am _not _dirt or scum and I will not fall to their every need because of the trivial thing called money." I looked back at the two terrified girls. "I don't give a damn about the differences in our paychecks, I'm not about to be told what to do or be used by some airheads who can't even think for themselves."

"Kagome!" Toto was trying to shut me up again. "If you don't stop you're—"

"I'm what? Fired? Banned from designing decks?" I scoffed at the old man. "You know what, I don't even fucking care!" I ripped the nametag off my shirt. "I QUIT!"

I shoved the nametag in Totosai's chest—a fluid motion to keep me from hesitating—and grabbed my book bag and board before storming out of the shop.

Before taking off I paused to glare at the two girls who were still cowering. Wimps.

"Sayonara bitches!" I called back to them, before pushing off and leaving the shop for good.

That felt good. It made everything just a little better, a little clearer. Even if Inuyasha did or _does _love me he thought of me as scum under his boot at first too. He thought of me as some girl who would be easy to manipulate and then throw away and it's hard to say I can easily forgive him when his first impression of me was that I was nothing.

I don't think I'll be crying over him anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't understand him. I was free from Naraku, Kanna was safe, and we were both staying at Yuka's so my foster parents weren't a problem anymore. Yet he was still lurking around the corner at school to make sure we were fine and kept me company when I was off smoking in an alley or just messing around on my board. I didn't question it though because then he might leave. So we kept playing this game of making up games to keep our…"understanding".

I stared down at the flyer in my hand. The comp in Tokyo was two days away and I was heading up with Kanna and Yuka tonight. We were going to spend the first night in the car and then check into a hotel, that way we'd have enough money for souvenirs and stuff. Maybe I should tell him o he doesn't worry. Not that he _should, _but…

"Kagura!" Yuka shouted as she ran into the guest room I shared with Kanna. "Hurry up and pack! Then we can go to the grocery store for a quick food run so we don't have to stop on the road."

"Alright." I picked my duffel bag up off the floor and started throwing things in. "But if we get Oreo's again and you eat them all, I'm going to cause you some serious injury."

"I _quiver _with fear," Yuka laughed as she left the room, hitting the wall upon her exit. "Just hurry up!"

The day when we leave for a competition is always exciting. You_'_re all pumped and can't wait to hit the road and to be surrounded by people who share your passion. I don't even know if I'm going to participate or not, but just the fact of being able to get out of this hell hole and going to a place with skaters _and _no social status is enough to get me excited. It was a win-win situation.

I looked at my phone and at his name on my contacts list. Before I could give myself time to hesitate and think it though, I was calling him. When I got his voice mail I was more than a bit relived. Talking to him on the phone was way worse than just talking to him in person.

I waited for the beep before speaking.

"Hey, um, this is Kagura and I was just telling you I was leaving for a comp in Tokyo with Yuka and Kanna. It's in two days so I was just… telling you in case you started to wonder. Not that you should or anything, because I'm not expecting you to, because… so, yeah, it's at the University. Okay, um, bye."

I snapped the phone shut and just stared at it. Could I have been more of a babbling fool? And what the hell is up with all the '_um's? _When science creates a way to delete a message you regret sending before the person get's it, is the day I will finally truly appreciate the geniuses of this world.

I don't know why I left the location, but it was probably just instinct. That way if anything happened he'd know where to find me. Maybe I should have told him what hotel we were staying in.

"Well, look who has a crush," Yuka commented and I snapped my head up to see her leaning in the doorway, smug smile, and my face began to burn. Fuck, she heard.

"Didn't I tell you this would happen?"

"Shut up."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I had done it. I had ripped everything to shreds, deleted all my pictures, and burned everything that couldn't be ripped. I didn't even cry. That's what intense fits of anger seem to do for me, banish the tears. I was free from everything tangible that would remind me of Inuyasha.

"Kagome!" I stepped out of my room to answer my father's call and he was standing in front of my door. "Your mom needs you to go by the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner." He handed me a list, money, and the keys to his car. "I'll let you take the car today. It's getting late."

I nodded and headed down the steps, picking up my board anyways. A late night right would do me some good to help calm me down.

"Bye Squirt," I said to Souta as I passed the couch, shoving his head in the process.

"Hey!" HE saw the keys in my hand and my board in the other. "Can I come with you? I'm _bored."_

"Absolutely," his face lit up, "not."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't even take my car, the afternoon traffic would have done nothing but slow me down. I ran with everything I had, lungs burning and legs begging me to take a break but I couldn't. I had to get to Kagome. Only she mattered.

It was Wednesday and seven o'clock. Kagome didn't get off until another thirty minutes and she should still be at the Sk8 G8te and I could catch her there. I didn't care if I made a big scene in skaters' territory; I had to get her back. I'd get on my knees—again—and cling to her leg if I had to. I would.

I burst through the doors of the shop, out of breath and panting. Kagome wasn't standing behind the counter though. NO, that old guy, Totosai, Kagome was always ragging o was tending to the few customers there. I drug myself to the counter, sweat falling on the granite top as I paused to catch my breath.

The man raised a brow at me. "Can I _help _you?"

"Where… where' Kagome?"

The man's eyes hardened and he scowled. "How the hell am I supposed to know!? That girl basically calls me a pussy in a lot more words and then quits!" He scoffed and lifted his nose in the air. "Like I care if she quits. The girl was a pain in the ass to begin with."

"She… she _quit?_"

"I don't need her! She was only good for her art anyways." His smug look fell. "How am I supposed to find talent like that, willing to work for minimum wage?"

"So… so you don't have any idea where she is?"

"No!" The old man exploded, throwing his arms in the air. "And I don't care!" I was already headed for the door as he continued his rant. "And tell her friends I don't want them here either! I'm tired of all their attitudes and—"

I shut the door on hi yelling. Kagome was right about him. I tried to calm my breathing and pulse down so I could get ready for another long run.

Next stop, Higurashi household.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"I want Dr. Pepper."

"Sprite!"

"Yeah, well I want Mountain Dew." I flipped through the bills in my hand before shoving it back in my pocket. "We don't have enough money for a six pack in all of them."

"Then we'll each jut get one individual bottle each," Yuka concluded. "Let's go get the Oreo's."

"It would be smarter to get one six pack so we each can have two."

"Are we going to agree on anything?"

We looked around at each other's faces.

"One bottle per person it is," I said, dropping a bottle of Mountain Dew in the basket Kanna was carrying.

"Next stop, Oreo's!"

"Y'all go ahead; I'm going to grab the whipped cream." I started in the other direction. "I want mint Oreo's!"

"Is there any other way?" Yuka laughed as she and Kanna took off down the aisle. "Get the canned whipped cream! You can't do whipped cream shots with the tub."

"I'm not stupid," I called after them, rolling my eyes. With whipped cream, the only way to go _is _canned.

I was turning back around to get the whipped cream when I ran into someone. I looked up and it turned out that someone was Kagome, the girl who had an emotional breakdown in my English class on Monday.

"Nice to see you're haven't gone into complete depression," I commented, looking over her, surprised to see her actually looking alive today."

"Nice to see your wonderful sense of humor hasn't faded," she snapped back.

"I try."

Kagome pursed her lips to hold whatever she was about to say back and she narrowed her eyes at me. Yes, the fiery skater that sassed just about everyone was back.

"Are you still dating Sesshoumaru?"

_That _question caught me off guard and I choked on the air. "_What?"_

She shrugged. "I was just wondering because—"

"I was never dating Sesshoumaru in the first place and the only reason I was with him that night was because…" I trailed off, not wanting to expose the pressures of my life to some mentally unstable girl. "Is there a reason you're talking to me?"

"I'm just saying it's good you never went out with a prep." Her face scrunched up. "They're all stupid bastards who don't give a damn about anyone else but themselves."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I didn't want to be that kind of girl; the girl who goes through serious heartbreak and then goes around trying to destroy every other happy relationship that might have a chance of making it. I didn't want to go making everyone as miserable as me, but I was. I was becoming _that _girl by telling Kagura how much of an ass Sesshoumaru was, even though I didn't know him or if they were even dating. Yesterday when Sango was complaining about Miroku, I tried forcing a bunch of my miserably bitchy mumbo-jumbo in her head.

"So it's safe to say you in the dog-eared boy didn't end well," Kagura spoke in her uncaring tone like she always did. I'm amazed how we're in the same grade, but Kagura always has the ability to make me feel like a six year old. "It explains that whole… depressed aura you got going around you these days."

I was still in a really bad mood and she was making it worse.

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"There's a comp in Tokyo in two days, but Kanna, Yuka, and I are heading up today," she shrugged. "Have to make a food stop so we can eat on the road. It's a long drive."

A competition in Tokyo? It's been a long time since I went to a comp. It's been a long time since I even just _skated_.

"So, it starts Friday?" I clarified, a plan formulating in my mind.

"That's what the poster says," Kagura answered, pulling the folded poster out of her pocket and handing it over to me. "Now, if you could just move, I can continue my shopping."

I wasn't even listening or paying attention to Kagura as she walked around me and left. I had a hundred bucks in my pocket that dad gave me for grocery shopping, my wallet with me, my debit card, my board and Dad's car waiting in the parking lot. I could stop by the library and MapQuest the directions. I didn't have any clothes, but Dad's gym bag was probably still in the trunk. I could wear his baggy shorts and a tank overlapped with my hoodie for the next couple of days and pick up underclothes at a cheap store on the road.

That's it. I decided I was going to the comp.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I was ready to keel over by the time I reached the stoop of Kagome's house, I was so exhausted, but I managed to reach up and ring the doorbell. God I hate running.

The door opened and instead of Kagome answering like I would have liked, a tinier male version of Kagome opened the door. Her little brother I saw the first time I picked Kagome up on that date. He looked up at the stranger who came ringing at this door.

His eyes widened in recognition, he screamed, and then he slammed the door shut in my face.

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I rang the doorbell again.

"I didn't do it!" The boy screamed from behind the closed door. "I'm not even a skater! I just gave those guys the spray cans because they're my sister's friend and I only threw a couple of eggs but it doesn't really matter because they didn't even hit your house!"

"Can you just—"

"I'm sorry!" He screamed back. "Please don't get our house wrecked! My parents would _kill _me!"

"Do you know where Kagome is!?" I shouted, growing tired of this kid's babbling. No offense to him, but I had to find Kagome.

"Are you going to hurt her?"

"No."

The door creaked open and he peeked around the corner. "She left with my dad's car not too long ago. I think she was going to the store." His eyes narrowed. "But you didn't hear that from me. I don't need her beating up on me more than she already does. Especially since Rin dropped her off Sunday. She's just been evil."

"She's been sad?"

He looked at me with suspicion. "I don't talk to strangers." Then he shut the door again.

I sighed, starting off towards the grocery store.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"… _telling you in case you started to wonder. Not that you should or anything, because I'm not expecting you to, because… so, yeah, it's at the University. Okay, um, bye."_

I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed _end, _leaving my voice mail. I thought it over for a second.

I can miss a day or two of school. I could take a train first thing tomorrow morning. That Naraku guy could show up and tried to pull something while I was away. Yes, my presence was definitely required.

I stood from my desk chair and walked over to my closet to pack.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hello?"

"Rin!" I shouted into the phone, checking for traffic before pulling out of the parking lot of the gas station and making a right.

"Kagome? Where the _hell _have you been all day? Inu—I've been looking for you all day? And what the hell is this about you _quitting_ your job?"

"It was a spur of the moment kind of thing," I answered off handedly. I was feeling good, excited. "It's my theme for the day."

"Oh, so now you have a theme." I could practically hear her eye roll through the phone. "Is it _scaring the hell out of your friends!?"_

"I'm going to Tokyo," I blurted out, too excited to keep it in. "I ran into Kagura at the store and she handed me the flyer and I just… left." I smiled. "I'm going to Tokyo."

Rin was silent for a moment.

"Rin?"

"What the _hell _is your problem!?" You can't just drop off the face of the earth and decided, 'Hey, I'm going to just forget about everything and leave.' How are you even getting there?"

"I have my dad's car," I explained. "It was either now or never because there was no way Dad would let me take his car all the way to Tokyo by myself if I asked his permission."

"I believe there's a good reason behind that. He's going to _kill _you."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "Going to Tokyo seems right."

"Kagome," Rin was quiet for a while. "Please come home."

"I can't Rin," I answered her, pressing down harder on the gas. I hadn't felt this good since that stupid morning. "I haven't felt this right in a while. You can come watch me. It's at the university, but I'm sure they'll have a flyer hanging around somewhere."

"Kagome—"

"I have to do this," I cut her off. "Bye Rin."

I hung up on her then and sped off.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I pulled the phone away from my ear, shaking my head as I turned to Dex and Inuyasha who were waiting with anticipation. When Inuyasha couldn't find her at the store, he came rushing into Mania, begging me to call her for info. I didn't have to though, because Kagome called me. Telling me she's going to _fucking Tokyo!_

I'm sorry, but when your heart's broken you brood and cry. Youdon't just drop everything and drive off to Tokyo! You just _don't _do that.

"What did she say?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes stressed. "Where is she?"

"She's off to Tokyo."

They both just stood there shocked for a while. What felt like a minute passed by in complete silence before Inuyasha stood at his full height, puffing his chest out, and looking far more determined than I've seen anyone look.

"Then I guess we're going to Tokyo."

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

_**Whoop! I finished this chapter and it's before midnight. I thought I'd just write some and come back to it later, but I guess I'm more determined to finish this story than I thought. I probably won't be able to finish over spring break, but I kept pretty damn close. Only one or two chapters left. Gah! I'm just excited it's almost **_**over! **_**Anyways, I hope this chapter was good enough for you. Please REVIEW!!!!!!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_


	21. Competitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sk8 and Love by Nancy Krulik (I do have the book though!) **

**So I have a confession to make. Well… it wasn't really a secret to begin with but I'm telling y'all just to make stuff clear: I don't know a thing about skateboarding, really. I mean, I watch it a couple of times but I'm no expert or even a novice. I don't skateboard. So, forgive me if I got anything pertaining to skating wrong. I got majority of this info from youtube and a few friends. Oh! And yeah, sorry for the monster long update. You know me, busy, busy, busy. Oh, and thanks to **_Blood Plus 14 _**for giving me the idea of how to start this chapter by mentioning Kagome's other friend's lack of appearance. Though that was months ago…**

_**(Rin POV)  
(InuYasha POV)  
(Kagome POV) don't forget hanmajo…  
(Kagura POV)  
(InuYasha POV)  
(Kagome POV)  
(Sesshomaru POV)**_

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

**Chapter 21: Competitors **

"I have just been hit with _ultimate _ingenuity!" Sango declared as she and the rest of the gang filed into our homeroom class and she hopped up on my desk. "I honestly think I've outdone myself with this one."

"Really?" I asked, pretending to be interested. It's not that I didn't care about what my friends were doing, but when one of your friends has gone completely _AWOL, _you learn to prioritize. Also, the stress of trying to think of a good excuse to explain to my parents why I won't be home for the next three days—without mentioning the fact that I'll be with two guys, one being my boyfriend—is really starting to weigh on me. I don't do well under pressure.

"So, you know how Kouga had the great idea of trying to build a new skatepark, right?" Sango went on as the rest of our friends filled in our usual seats in the back of the class.

"I think I do recall Kouga actually having a good idea for once."

"Rin," Kouga deadpanned, not amused.

"Yeah, so anyways," Sango began again, "You know how we're trying to actually raise the money and all? Well, nobody in this crap town is going to really help us in the financial department and even with the few people who did chip in, we only have five hundred bucks."

"How much do we need again?" I asked, popping a Lucky Charm—dry cereal is always my breakfast on weekdays—in my mouth.

"_At least _fifty grand," Ayame answered from her seat next to me.

My eyes popped out of their sockets. "Fifty _thousand _dollars!"

"At least," Ayame corrected me. "According to Google, that is. And that's only for 2,000 square feet. Indoors."

"Shit," I breathed out in disbelief. "There's no way in hell we'd ever raise that much money."

"Which brings us back to the genius who is sitting on your desk," Sango spoke up, pointing to herself. "If we can't get the funding here, we just have to get out of town and start asking around. And it just so happens there is a comp in Tokyo starting Friday, tomorrow, and who is going to be at the comp?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, Me, Dex, And Inuyasha's proclamation of love that I don't think Kagome wants sprung on all her friends just like… _BAM!_

"Skaters!" Sango shouted when I was quiet for too long. "And who else would be more willing to support our cause than other skaters? I'm telling you, after we deliver the sob story of our inability to express our true selves in this town, money will just be _flying _in. We'll have the contract and layout for the new park before we graduate." Sango was smiling at her own plan. "Now is that a plan or is that a plan?"

"Wait, just… let me get this all… figured out. " I wrapped my head around the idea for a few seconds. "You want to run off to Tokyo for a competition to gather money for a skatepark?"

"Well, if anyone wants to compete, fine, and of course I'm actually going to _watch _the competition, but basically, yeah." Sango shrugged. "So, are you ready for a kick ass road trip to Tokyo tonight or what?"

What the fuck is with everyone wanting to run off to Tokyo? Yeah, it sucks here, but does _everybody _have to go hopping in their cars and driving to Tokyo?

"So everybody is going to drive to Tokyo tonight?" I asked, still needing some more clarification.

"That's the plan," Miroku answered lazily as he kicked his feet up on his desk and balanced his chair on its two back legs. "Well, we're carpooling and all pitching in for gas so… about two cars. Are you in?"

"Uh… I'm going to have to think about it." They all got quiet and gave me a funny look. "What?"

"_You're _thinking the chance to get out of this town over?" Kouga asked in disbelief.

No, I'm just stalling so I have time to think of a better, more believable excuse.

"Well, I mean… I have a _huge _Calculus test tomorrow and y'all know how I hate making up tests. And I need to, like, pass the test with flying colors to keep my C in Calculus." I lied, feeling uncomfortable and my palms feeling clammy.

"Rin, it's _one _day of school to go to a _competition. _When was the last time we all went to a comp together?"

"I don't know, maybe—"

"Exactly," Sango cut me off. "You _don't _know. We need to spend more time together. Ever since The Park was torn down we aren't the close knit group we used to be. I mean, Kagome is off on another _planet _these days."

"I know!" Ayame joined in again and shrunk lower into my seat. I was hoping to avoid this topic. "She's not even here today and she has depression clinging to her with a vice grip. And when I ask her what's wrong she completely blows me off!"

"Same here!" I shrank in my seat lower as Sango began talking again. "Did you hear about how she just… burst into tears in the middle of English Monday? I came up to her locker after the whole episode and she just… I don't know, she just shut down and acted as if it never happened. The girl is emotionally unstable."

"Do you think it's her family and the whole art thing? I mean, she should be filling out applications by now and I know how she's been dying to get in that art school in Osaka."

"It could be." Sango thought about it for a second and the guilt of me actually knowing began to eat up my insides. "But she seems way too depressed. Kagome would be pissed about art school, not so much… depressed."

"Love problems?" Ayame offered up and I flinched.

"No, Kagome isn't dating anyone," Sango dismissed, but then she paused. "But now that you think about it, she has—"

"Ms. Tanaka, off that desk," Mr. Fujimoto ordered as he walked into the room and Sango rolled her eyes before getting off my desk and sliding into her seat beside Miroku.

"Lunch," she whispered from behind me, informing me that I will have to sit through this torture during lunch.

"Today I have been told to inform you all about some internships that…"

I have never been so happy in my life for school to actually start.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Explain to me again why we're leaving in the middle of the day opposed to six like we planned?" Dex asked Rin again as I finished stuffing the last of the luggage in the car, slamming the trunk shut.

"Because everyone is getting all up in my business, and they want to run off to Tokyo for funding for the skatepark they're trying to build, and discussing Kagome, and I do_ not _want to sit through lunch letting guilt eat me up because I actually know _why _Kagome is 'emotionally unstable'."

It's my fault. That's why Kagome is emotionally unstable. It's my entire stupid fault.

"And trying to think of a reason as to why I won't be riding up with them was too stressful. Hell, my parents are going to kill me when they find out I left school and I'm not going to be home for almost three days." Rin paused for a second before opening the car door. "I should probably call them… Don't want them thinking I got kidnapped." Rin pushed the passenger's seat forward and slid into the back of the car, stretching her legs out on the seat and punching in numbers on her cell phone. "I hope I get voice mail…"

Dex pushed the seat back and slid into the passenger's seat, slamming the door behind him and I walked around the front of the car to the driver's seat. A few days ago it was Kagome in the seat next to me.

"Do you have the directions to the University?" I asked Rin after starting the car.

"Yeah but— Hi Mom, it's me, Rin. I was just calling to tell you that I'm going to a skate competition in Tokyo and I won't be back for about three days. I already have a ride and everything and I'll gladly accept any punishment when I get back. Just didn't want you to worry."

"I think they're only going to worry more with that message," Dex mumbled as he buckled his seat belt.

"Either way, punishment is unavoidable."

"_Directions," _I insisted, trying to move us back on topic. I wanted to get to Kagome as soon as possible.

"I got 'em, I got 'em," Rin waved me off, but she still didn't hand me the directions she was supposed to have printed out. "First, we need to stop and get you some different clothes. You can't show up there in your prep school uniform and if you walk up there with your ears and silver hair in plain sight, you're going to be killed."

"She's right, man."

"So let's stop by some store and make you presentable before you try and win Kagome back." Rin fished a book out of her bag and flipped open to the marked page. I never thought of her as the type to read. She was always bouncing off the walls with energy, I never thought she'd have the kind of patience to sit and read a book. "The shop Kagome works at has some good hoodies and stuff and it's on the way there so we can stop there for clothing. We should stop by the store too and load up on snacks because I, for one, am not going to be stuck in this car starving, searching for the next exit on the highway that has a good fast food place."

"Alright then," I turned the key in the ignition and put the car into drive. "Clothes, food, University. Any other stops we need to make before we leave town?"

Rin seemed to be thinking. "Gas. Don't want to breakdown in the middle of the road and completely miss out on your chance to win Kagome back." She paused before adding, "And I'm not chipping in on any gas money since I'm helping _you _out and you've got mega bucks."

I sighed and shook my head. This girl's a trip. "Anything else?"

"Uh… I don't think so." Rin lowered her book and really thought the question over. "Nope, that's everything."

"Good." I pulled out of the alley a block from Rin's school and on to the street, joining the mid-morning traffic.

"Oh," Dex spoke up as we approached a red light, "I just thought I'd tell you that since Rin isn't going to have to pay any gas money, I don't think I should have to either considering your pops really is loaded."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. All I want to do is get to the University and settle everything with Kagome and, hopefully, get her back, but these two are hell bent on making this long trip even longer than it already is.

"Whatever Dex," I mumbled, pressing on the gas as the light turned green. "Just, whatever."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Looking around at the hundreds of skaters walking around the skate park behind the University— getting their numbers for the competition, buying drinks and t-shirts, showing each other moves—I was reminded why I loved to get out of Kyoto. To see skaters everywhere made me feel like I belonged. That was a feeling I really needed right now.

Folding the waistband of my dad's shorts over again to keep them from sagging as I walked, I headed over to the table where people were signing up to compete, pulling the hood of my hoodie up. I stood behind a tall guy with shaggy brown hair, waiting for the line to inch forward. All around me people were talking to friends they brought with them or conversing with complete strangers they just met. I wished I brought somebody with me just so I wouldn't feel so alone, even though I felt like I belonged. Sure, Kagura and her crew should be somewhere around here, but it's not like I was ever close enough to Kagura to hold a conversation without having to strain it.

"Is that Kagome!" I cringed at the fake surprised voice that couldn't be more than five feet away—no time to run. And I had my hood up too.

"Hi Naraku," I mumbled, turning around to face the skate king as he smirked at me, walking closer. "What are you doing here?"

"The king has to defend his title," he said, pounding his fist against his chest and I rolled my eyes. He is so full of himself.

"Right."

"It looks like we're the only ones from Kyoto here," Naraku said, giving a quick survey of the crowd.

"Yeah." I was pretty sure there had to be other skaters from Kyoto, but I figured he might move on if I finished the conversation quick enough.

"We need to stick together," Naraku declared, moving closer to me and I tried to take a step back but only stepped on the back of the shoes of shaggy boy in front of me. "Don't want anything to happen to you." His voice was considerably lower and a lot huskier.

"Naraku, please."

"I've missed you Kagome," He whispered, sticking his hand under my hood and pulling out a strand of my hair that he could play with. This felt so wrong. "After that day in the car I couldn't get you out of my mind." He leaned in closer to my face, his hot breath blowing against my cheeks. "Look, I'm sorry if I came on too strong the other day, but when I'm with you… I just—"

"Look, Naraku," I said, cutting him off, pushing against his chest. "Sunday was a mistake. A big mistake. So…"

"It wasn't a mistake," Naraku insisted coming closer still, and I stepped back so my back was pressed against Shaggy Boy's, not caring anymore about his personal space. "Kagome, what are the odds of the both of us meeting in the mountains of all places? Kagome," Naraku took my hands in his and I tried to rip them away but he held tight, "this is fate."

Something is wrong with Naraku. That or he _really _wanted to get in my pants because Hell had to have frozen over if Naraku was talking about fate.

"Naraku, I don't like you," I said bluntly. "I never have, never will, and Sunday was the farthest thing from fate as possible. You know I was a little broken up and that thing that happened was just… nothing," I finally decided on. "It meant nothing."

"Oh, I get it," Naraku said, backing away from me finally and I wondered why I just didn't set him straight to start with. "So, you're just a slut then. Real classy."

And that is why I didn't set him straight.

"Whatever," I told Naraku, turning my back to him. If I didn't need any more drama, I would have definitely told him off and gave him a good kicking or two, but the last thing I want is more drama. I came to Tokyo as an escape for a reason.

"That's why he chose to make the bet on you," Naraku mumbled from behind me and I froze, tense. "You're the easiest thing on the face of the planet once you're vulnerable."

"How did you know that?" I hissed, whirling around to face Naraku. I really wanted to hit him, but he was out of line now, five feet away again.

"You told me when you were a babbling fool and I have a few connections."

"What are—"

"Hey Ren!" Naraku called to somebody I couldn't see, cutting me off. Some understanding passed between Naraku and the guy I couldn't see and Naraku was moving away. As he passed though, he said, "Have fun alone Kagome."

Thankfully, I didn't have time to mull over Naraku's words as the lady sitting at the table called for the next in line which happened to be me and I moved ahead to get my number and fill out the needed information.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Does this kick ass or does this _kick ass!" _Yuka shouted, as she spun in circles with her arms outstretched in the middle of the crowd of skaters. The events didn't start until this afternoon so we were just wandering around now.

"This place is awesome," Kanna agreed, tying her hair back into a ponytail.

"Yeah, yeah, Tokyo is great," I mumbled, staring at the screen of my phone, absently rolling my board that was under my left foot back and forth. For some reason, I thought that staring at my phone would make it do something. Maybe I should text him in case he's one of those people that don't check their voicemails. But isn't he all business-like? Don't business people always check their messages in case they missed an important call? Maybe he just didn't want to come…

"Why do you keep looking at your phone?" Kanna asked, her voice suddenly closer and when I turned she was looking over my shoulder.

"There is such a thing known as personal space."

"Your sister is waiting for her _boyfriend _to call," Yuka sang as she spun towards us before finally stopping.

"He's not—"

"You have a boyfriend?" Kanna asked me with big eyes and I mentally groaned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I don't have a boyfriend and Yuka is just being..." I trailed off, trying to think of a good word for her. "Yuka." That was the best I could do.

"Okay, they hang out together all the time," Yuka corrected herself, rolling her eyes. "And he is pretty damn hot, so it would be crazy for your sister not to be attracted to him."

"To like somebody for their looks is just shallow." I told them and they both scoffed at me.

"And you see that?" Yuka went on. "She is so defensive it's so obvious they are dating. They would be perfect for each other if it weren't for the fact that Sesshoumaru is a Takahashi and all."

"Wait." Kanna turned to look at me with big eyes again. "You're hanging out with a _Takahashi. _The guy who dropped you off at the skatepark that night after Aki completely lost his marbles? You're hanging out with _him_?"

"He's—"

"He's not as bad as you think," Yuka told Kanna for me, effectively calming her down. "Apparently the Takahashi boys are okay with skaters and it's only their old man who has the serious issues with the lower class."

"He's a good guy," I told Kanna and a big smile grew on her face. "What?"

"You _liiiiiiiiiike _him," Kanna sang and Yuka nodded her head. I just shook my head. I don't even know how I put up with them at times like this. The drive here was excruciating.

"Let's go," I said, pushing with my left foot and coasting a few feet ahead of them and they followed me, boards tucked under their arms. "Should we get some skating in or scope out the competition?"

"You're competing?" Kanna asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders, weaving though people. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, I think you should," Yuka declared, skipping ahead of me. "It's always more enjoyable when I have someone to root—hey! Watch where you're walking… ass!" Yuka shouted as a guy traveling with a group of guys, shoved her aside as if she didn't even exist. "I swear to God, some people just—"

I got a look at a head of long, greasy black hear leading the group. "Naraku."

"What?" Yuka looked around for a sign of him and Kanna did the same. When they saw him they both froze.

He must have heard me because he stopped talking to his little groupies and turned around. When our eyes met a smug grin grew across his face and he left his group and started walking towards us. Kanna and Yuka both tensed up even more but I stood firm and unwavering. I'm _done _backing down.

"Ah… so the little traitor decides to show her face after all."

"I've been planning this trip from months." My eyes narrowed and I shifted my weight to the left a bit to hide Kanna behind me. "The real question is why the hell are you here?"

Naraku feigned hurt. "Is my presence here not welcomed?"

"No."

His eyes narrowed and he straightened up, attempting to intimidate me with his height. It wasn't working. "Well, the king of skating can't _not _show up to such a big event. And I just have to defend my crown," he said, gesturing to the number stuck to the front of his shirt. "I don't even have to ask for number one; they already know."

"How are you going to win without me doing all your dirty work?"

"It's been taken care of." He smirked when he caught me scowling. "Don't look at it as cheating, Kagura." I can't stand the way he says my name. "I'm simply using the gifts God bestowed upon me—my mischievously clever mind—to win a competition. Like how demons use their extra strength in their legs to launch them higher in the air and allow them to perform more difficult tricks." He smiled at me. "Have you honestly not noticed the difference yet? It's only a matter of time before they segregate competitions."

"That excuse is fucking bull," I bit out, though he did have a point—which pissed me off. "There's a difference between sabotage and using strength."

"Says you." Naraku glared into my eyes and I glared right back, refusing to be the first to break. Like hell I'd ever let him win again. "I don't see why you're all worked up about it." Naraku finally said, but still held my gaze. "You're obviously not competing. Were you too busy fucking Takahashi to get any practice in?"

"Shut the hell up," I snapped. Mentioning Sesshoumaru reminded me of the fact that he wasn't here and it almost hurt. Almost.

"Defensive, are we?"

"You—"

"It's best that you're not competing," Naraku cut me off, turning around to walk back to his group. "Trash like you will never win these events. Wouldn't want you to hurt your self esteem anymore; you might go suicidal." He laughed as he got farther away, tossing a hand over his shoulder as a lazy goodbye.

And just like that, a fire so fierce ignited in me that no amount of water could extinguish. I'm tired of being called trash, I'm tired of being looked at like I've got nothing to bring to the table, I'm tired of being taken for granted.

I'm _done _with it.

"Where are you going?" Kanna called after me as I began marching towards the sign-up table we passed not long ago.

"To knock Naraku off his thrown."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"So this is what a skate competition is like," Dex said as he got out of the car, pulling the seat up to help Rin out. "You can practically feel the energy in the air."

Rin took a deep breath and let it out, smiling. "God, I missed these things. They're all just so welcoming."

"Yeah, well, let's hurry up and find Kagome," I declared, pulling the cap Rin picked out for me tight over my ears. She might have felt welcomed but my life was on the line if one person here recognized who I was. "Which way do we—"

"Slow your roll there, lover boy," Rin cut me off, walking around the car so she was in front of me. "I can't let you go in there with me before I make sure you don't look like… a prep."

"I already changed," I argued, looking down at the jeans and hoodie Rin had already ordered me to put on. "I'm good to go."

Rin inspected me for another second. "Oh!" She shuffled around her book-bag that she had tossed over her shoulder and fished out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on my face before taking a step back. "Alright, now you're good," Rin nodded. "You might look better though if you sagged your jeans just a-"

"Where's Kagome?" I cut her off, stepping away from her grasp as she tried to reach for my jeans to pull them down a bit.

"Look around Inuyasha," Dex said, "There are like a hundred thousand people here; Kagome could be anywhere."

"And it's not like the competition started yet," Rin added. "It starts in thirty minutes so it'll make more sense to just wait it out and then you'll probably see Kagome competing. At least I think she's competing…"

"I don't need you to think, I need you to know!" I shouted at Rin and she flinched. "Damnit Rin, this isn't a fucking road trip of _fun. _This is serious so stop screwing around with—"

"Calm down," Dex interrupted with a surprisingly calm and yet stern voice, placing an arm on my shoulder and pulling me away from his girlfriend, stepping in front of me. "She's just trying to find the best way possible."

I looked back at Rin and then to Dex again. "Whatever," I mumbled, turning my back to them and walking off, stuffing my hands in my pockets. Yeah, she was just trying to help, but I didn't want that solution to my problem. I just want Kagome. I just want Kagome.

Damnit… why do I have to be so fucking _stupid!_ One dumb bet and…

"So do you want to check out some of the stands while we wait?" Rin asked from behind me, interrupting my train of thought. It was a good thing too. I was about to go on another fit of rage and I couldn't promise I wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Do they have food?" Dex asked. I looked over my shoulder and they were holding hands and smiling at each other. I felt like the third wheel.

"Some should be around her somewhere…" Rin scanned the crowd as we ventured deeper into the pits of skaters. "You smell any food, Inuyasha?"

"No," I bit out, frustrated. With all these damn people here it was hard to pick out anything with my nose. I would have gone looking for Kagome if I could pick out her scent. God, I miss her scent…

"Well we can go looking around," Rin offered, but she didn't sound like she liked the idea. "Hey, Inuyasha, do you—"

"I'm going to the bathroom," I lied, needing a reason to get away from them. They were a happy couple and I wasn't. And I wasn't starting to hate them more and more as each second passed. "I'll catch up to y'all later."

"Okay, we'll probably be—"

"Bye," I told Rin, cutting her off, not even looking back at the two as I shoved my way through people.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Holy shit, Kaogme!" I turned around at my name being called in the distance. There was Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga all moving towards me and smiling. My stomach fell to my knees. _I do not want to be questioned… _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sango asked as they reached me and she pulled me into a hug. "Why didn't you _tell _us you were going to be here? We would have totally come with you."

Because I didn't want to be bothered, that's why. "It was just a spontaneous thing," I mumbled scratching the back of my head. "I didn't really think… yeah." I cleared my throat and tried to make sure any sign of uncertainty didn't exist on my face. "So why are y'all here?"

"We're—"

"Going to build a new park!" Ayame declared finished Sango's sentence as Kouga and Miroku left us, tossing me s short wave. "Well, we were, but Miroku pointed out that we might just be able to buy back the old park since Takahashi"— I hate that name—"hasn't started tearing anything down."

"And we're here to collect some money from supporting skaters willing to buy our sob story." Sango added. "Are you willing to donate something?"

"Can't," I said with an apologetic shrug. "All the money I have is for rooming and food."

"Aw shucks," Ayame joked with a snap of her fingers. "Well, you can help us advertise then." She hooked her arm with mind and Sango did the same to my other arm and they started to drag me with them.

"Hey, wait, I have to—"

"We've got some questions to ask you," Sango cut me off, dead serious. "You've been withdrawn a lot lately and we're not going to let our chance of finding out what the hell is wrong with you go now that we finally found you."

"In Tokyo of all places," Ayame added, pulling harder as I tried to resist. "What are you running away from?"

"Nothing!" I answered, too quickly and too loudly. "I just wanted to come and compete." I pointed to the number that was plastered onto my stomach. "See? I just want to see if I've still got it."

"The competition is in thirty minutes," Sango said as she pushed me down on a bench off to the side of all the activities and Ayame sat down next to me, still holding onto my arm so I couldn't run. I could still see skaters flying up in the air off the half pipe. "Talk," She demanded.

"I really have to—"

"No excuses," Ayame stopped my lie. "All this unclear shit ends now. You know we don't like bull shit."

"Nope," Sango agreed as she took a seat on the other side. "So talk already, Kags. What the hell has been up with you these past few days."

"I told you, it's noth—"

"The Kagome I know wouldn't break down crying, in front of _everyone, _if nothing was wrong." Ayame leaned forward a bit so she could look into my face. "Cut the crap already, Kagome. You can tell us anything. We're friends, right?"

God, how did I get myself in this situation? Was it when I was too busy looking at my shoes in a fit of self sorrow and allowed myself to be blindsided by these two or was it when I made the mistake of actually trusting Inuyasha and letting him in, causing me to tell them all those lies? I like that later; hating Inuyasha is easy; safe. The other emotions that like to mix and tangle together are too… confusing.

"The thing is…" God, If I thought telling a lie was hard, trying to take it back was even harder. My stomach clenched and my nails bit into my palms. "Uh… the thing is, I-I kind of…"

I can't do this. But now I need to either come up with another lie—and that's a bit too much right now—or think of a distraction. The whole 'Well, the thing is—Holy shit! Do you see that!' trick was far too immature for this situation I needed something big, something huge.

And it came.

"Is that Sesshoumaru Takahashi!" I shouted, pointing to the tall regal-like man that was walking through the crowd of people who hate him as if they didn't even exist.

"Don't say stupid shit, Ka—that _is_ Takahashi's boy," Ayame cut herself off, gaping at Sesshoumaru as he walked through the crowd, looking for someone (my guess, probably Kagura).

"What's he doing here?" Sango bit out. "Trying to close down the event or something? God, do they hate skating that much just to come all the way to Tokyo to shut down a competition."

"I don't think they're allowed to do that…"

"Yeah, but it's not like he's here for enjoyment," Sango mumbled, glaring. "I mean…"

As the two of them grew angrier at Sesshoumaru's presence, their grips on my arm loosened and I took the chance to bolt, hopping over the back to the bench, and running like hell away from them.

"Kagome!"

I refused to look back. Yeah, I'll have to face them some time, but not today. Not when today was supposed to be a day to forget. A day for me.

_Just _for me.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I stretched my arms over my head, and stood up on my tip toes, stretching my hamstrings before bending over to touch my toes. It was weird actually preparing for a competition by stretching instead of loosening the other contestants' wheels, or digging up dirt to show to the judges that would get them disqualified. It felt nice.

"Hey," I heard a voice from behind me and when I checked over my shoulder I saw Kagome standing behind me mildly awkward.

"Hi," I said bluntly, turning back around to stare at my feet as I tried to get my palms to touch the ground in front of me.

"So, uh…" Kagome was quiet for a moment thinking something over in her head and I rolled my eyes. Why was this girl wasting my time? "Thanks for telling me about the competition. I really needed to come here."

"Yeah, a lot of skaters need to get out of Kyoto." Huh. Thinking that statement over, maybe I should have applied to colleges… Nah. Kanna is still here. As long as she's here, I'm staying.

"No, I—" Kagome seemed to stop herself before saying something she didn't want to. "Just thanks."

"Whatever," I said, standing up again and turning to face her. "You could have got it off a flyer. The damn things were all over the fucking place."

"Well, I guess, I wasn't really looking." She looked like there was something else she wanted to say, but she shook her head, deciding against it. "Well, I'll see you out there competing," she said, glancing at the number on my stomach.

"Wait," I called after her as she began to walk away and she looked over her shoulder at me. "Make sure you check your wheels." She looked confused. "Just do it. And tell the other competitors too."

"Okay…" Kagome still looked skeptical but she looked at her wheels otherwise. "Thanks."

"Yeah."

It's not that I have a guilty conscience for all the times I helped Naraku cheat, but I wanted to prove that when I win, I'm the best fair and square. I don't need any handicaps to win. And I wouldn't put it past Naraku to screw with the women's division. Even if he wasn't competing against us he couldn't let anyone have the chance of defeating him. Punk ass bastard.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are they starting yet?"

"Almost."

"Kagura is competing in this event, right?"

"Yeah… even though she hates street. She's more for the half pipe and stuff where she can get more air" The older one pulled her coat around her tighter and jammed the albino girl's hat down on her head tighter. "If you catch a cold Kagura is going to kill you."

"I'm fifteen, not four," the younger girl mumbled, but she zipped her coat up all the way still. "I have already hit puberty in everything. Do you see my chest? It's growing!"

"What size do you—"

"Ahem," I cut in, clearing my throat to gain their attention. I didn't care about their… feminine conversation.

The older one looked over her shoulder first and smiled at me before turning around completely. She leaned against the fence that kept the crowd back away from the area I assumed they would be competing on. "Well, look who decided to show up after all?"

"Who?" The albino girl turned in curiosity and when she saw me her eyes widened. "What are _you _doing here?"

"I came to—"

"He came to watch Kagura, duh," the older girl, cut me off. I don't like being cut off. "It's great you showed up, really, but don't you think you could have called or texted, confirming you got the message? Kagura is getting all paranoid that you just completely forgot about her."

"I didn't."

"Yeah, well, if she messes up big time on this run because she's too busy thinking about whether or not you called I'm going to wring your neck," she said with confidence as if she could ever lay a finger on me without my willing.

The younger girl, Kagura's sister, was looking at something behind me and she wrinkled her nose. "Couldn't you have worn, like, I don't know, a _disguise?" _ She scanned the crowd behind me and bit on her lower lip. "You're going to get us killed."

"Yeah, way to go on keeping a low profile," the other girl added with a shake of her head.

"This Sesshoumaru sees no point in hiding away from other people." I stood up straighter, crossing my arms over my chest. "If they wish to challenge me, I'm more than happy to oblige."

The oldest let out an obnoxious laugh that made me want to cringe. "Do you hear this guy Kanna? He's speaking in third person! Ah, that is _rich."_

The other one started to giggle and I frowned. These two women… they are frustrating. How did Kagura put up with these two?

Right. Kagura.

"Where is Kagura?" I demanded to know, the two finally calming down a bit. "I would like to speak with her."

"You're a little late," Kanna said, pointing to a line of girls at one end of the blocked off lot that had a number of ramps, railways, and steps. "They're about to start the first event now. See? Kagura's already up there. She's Number 54."

"I see." I looked down at the girl as she watched her sister with admiration. "Is she any good at this?"

"You'll just have to stick around and see," the older girl commented, looking over her shoulder to give me a mischievous grin that I didn't trust at all. "I'm sure Kagura will be ecstatic."

"Welcome skaters to Tokyo University's annual skate completion, here at Sk8 4ev3r park right behind the lovely college!" an announcer's voice came over the speakers placed around the park. "Today we're going to kick it off with the ladies in our street competition where we have divided our women into two groups and each…"

I watched as Kagura scanned the layout ahead of her with hardened determination. It looked promising enough for me to stick around.

For the competition, not her.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

**So, I was having trouble looking for a good cut off part and I just said to hell with it, I'll stop right before the first event starts. And this is already ridiculously long so I'm stopping the chapter here. I hoped you like this chapter and please continue on to the next! Which shouldn't be up too much long later. And leave a REVIEW! **

hanmajoerin would like to inform you that you are in for a long and amazing part 2 of the last chapter. She would also be the reason why you all have to wait. Hanmajo, also apologizes for any mistakes she misses.

**hanmajoerin has also made a youtube video to promote a few of my fanfics, and I think you should check it out because it features songs from the playlist we've been working on for stories **_**and **_**there are some really cool banners. It's called One Year of Normal Punk Confessions Sk8ing Tightropes. So check it out!**

**~Kimiko888~**


	22. Champions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Sk8 and Love by Nancy Krulik or Avril Lavigne's Sk8r Boi**

**So, the chapter before was way too long to keep on adding to, so I just split it up, but, I was going to finish this story all at once so that's why there is no wait. Yay! And I am finally **_**DONE! **_** I've been working on this for what? Two years? Too long. So, now I am finally done and I can move on to even bigger and better stories. I hope you like it!**

_**Sk8 4ev3r**_

_He was a boy. She was a girl._

_Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a prep. And she liked to skate._

_What more can I say?_

_He wanted her. She'd never tell, secretly wanted him as well._

_But all of her friends stuck up their nose._

_They had a problem with his ironed clothes._

_(my version)_

**Chapter 22: Champions**

"There you are!" Rin exclaimed when she saw me approaching her and Dex. "Where the hell have you been? The event has already started."

"My bad," I mumbled. It had taken me longer to clean the blood off my knuckles and to pick the leaves out of my hair than I expected after I let my pent up frustration out on an un-expecting forest. "Did Kagome go yet?"

"No." Rin turned back around to look over at the girl, number 87, who was doing the course now, grinding on a rail. "I think she's up next though." She bounced on her tip toes, excited. "Gods, it's been forever since I've seen Kagome compete. I wonder if she's still good…"

I just realized that I would finally be seeing Kagome after almost a week. After a week of anger and hurt and pain and sadness… and anger, I was finally going to be able to see her again. I didn't realize how anxious I was until my heart started banging against my ribs, begging Number 87 to hurry up and finish so I could finally see Kagome again.

I looked at the people ahead of me, making the appropriate sounds at the right time. Maybe if I pushed myself to the front I could even get a whiff of her scent…

No. If I got a whiff of her scent I might just chase after her right then and there, in the middle of her run and she wouldn't be okay with that.

I'll have to wait.

A loud buzzer went off, signaling the end of Number 87's run and I could see Kagome stepping up ahead from the group of girls that were clustered behind her. She was wearing what looked like her dad's shorts and her _SHRED _hoodie. I clenched my fists to keep from moving forward.

"Next up, we have number 42, Kagome Higurashi from Kyoto here to show us what she's got!" The announcer shouted into the mike from where ever he was. They already have a mike, why shout? "Can Kagome Higurashi bring it to the streets?" Good God, he's corny too.

"She's starting," Rin announced, as if I didn't have eyes. And the loud, corny announcer already said it too.

-0-0-0-0-0-

My entrance was simple; a grind down the railway by the stairs. But, unlike a few of the girls before me, I kept my balance and landed smoothly looking like I put absolutely no effort into it. I kicked and pushed my way to a small ramp, getting enough air on it to do a simple trick and when I landed, I pulled off a quick kick-flip, still landing smoothly.

There was a lot I could do in five minutes so I kept it small at first, doing simple flat-ground tricks like ollies and nollies. I managed to pull off a few 360 flips without falling off my board. I was going up for the air tricks now and this is where I had to be careful so I didn't break an ankle. Broken ankles aren't fun.

I jumped over a few blocks just for air purposes because the feeling of it pushing my hair back and making my clothes ripple calmed me down. I then headed up a ramp that led to a case of stairs that I jumped over, doing a Heel flip which I was told not to do off a ledge in case of injury, but I was pushing everything past my previous limits. I landed kind of wobbly and I almost fell off, but I gained my balance finally and rolled on to the next obstacle.

I could hear cheering and the annoying announcer announcing everything I did as I finished up my run, counting down my last five seconds where I pulled an impossible landing after coming off a jump that I got crazy air on. I made it just in time for the buzzer so the judges had to count it.

"And Kagome finishes her run with an…" I tuned the announcer out as I smiled to the crowd and headed back to the group of skaters since _I _already know what I did.

"She did good…"

"…balance was on point…"

"I can beat that."

I rolled my eyes as I made my way through the pack of girls, needing a water bottle. I love competing, I love the adrenaline rush, and even the way girls look at me with envy when I completely wipe the floor with their asses. But, today all the back stage talk isn't amusing me. Today I'm just…

Damnit, I'd hate to admit it, but Inuyasha is still on my mind. That fucking bastard just won't leave me the hell alone. When I was skating, I could forget all about him, losing myself in the wind, the yells, the sound of wheels running over the concrete. But then it all stops when I stop moving and I have time to actually think about the reason I came to the comp.

I snatched a water bottle from the cooler and twisted the top off, downing it, angrily. I _know_ I did a really good job on that run and I can't even celebrate because _he _won't get out of my head. What a stupid, dumb, idiotic bastard. It would be so much easier to just forget about him if he hadn't… if I hadn't… Damn. If I just kept my heart locked up, followed my own rules, never agreed to that _stupid _date I'd be fine. Everything would be _great. _

What happened to the free feeling I had when I drove here. I was feeling like I was high on life and now it's gone. I was feeling amazingly out there and now I feel like shit.

I looked back at the group of girls who were watching the next contestant, Kagura I think. For some reason she was keeping to extremely simple tricks that were executed perfectly but they weren't going to get her anywhere if she was trying to place. And I know Kagura is _way _better than that.

Why are people so damn confusing?

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell is she doing!" Yuka shouted as she stared wide eyed at Kagura who finally decided to make an appearance. "Why is she just pulling Ollies and getting air with no tricks! She is screwing her chances up for no reason! She could kick half of these girls' asses!" She was hitting herself in her head which wasn't going to help her at all. "What. The. _HELL!_"

"Calm down Yuka," The albino girl, tried to hush her friend. "Kagura has to have some reason for… not trying."

"Damnit, she is so much better than this!" Yuka bit out, glaring as her friend grinded on a rail. "Why does she keep selling herself short?"

"She's not selling herself short," I told them, defending Kagura and they turned around to look at me but I kept my eyes on Kagura, my arms crossed. "She has something up her sleeve."

Yuka looked at me for a few seconds before turning to Kanna's sister. "They are so dating."

-0-0-0-0-0-

I know Yuka wants to rip my head off for such an unflattering performance, but, you see, I'm going for this thing called the element of surprise. As in, I'm going to do a pretty dull job on all the events until I get to the half pipe and then _BAM!_

Outcome the big guns.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"The judges have talked it over and have three top skaters for the street division!" The announcer yelled into his mike and I rolled my eyes. He already has a mike that makes his voice booming; no need for overkill.

"Worried?" Kagura asked as she came to stand beside me, taking a sip of her water. For someone with such a dull performance, she looked oddly calm.

"Annoyed," I corrected her, looking up at the announcer. "He's going over the top with all of this."

Kagura snorted. "Yeah." She looked like she was about to say something else but something caught her eye and she paused, her eyes narrowing.

"So, um…" I scratched the back of my head. I was trying to thank her for giving me the opportunity to get the hell out of Kyoto, give me the chance for the adrenaline rush I felt when I drove away and when I skate, but Kagura didn't seem like the one up for all that sentimental stuff, but I should still try and tell her…

"What?" she snapped seemingly agitated over nothing.

Forget it.

"Runner up this year is…"

"I guess I was wrong about Sesshoumaru," I said, backing out of my thank you and talking over the announcer. "I mean, he did actually come here to support you and all. And he didn't even care about what the other—"

"_What?" _Kagura cut me off, looking wide eyed. I guess she didn't hear about it yet.

"Akane Hirose!" There was cheering and loud clapping that I didn't pay much mind to.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier. He was looking for—"

"That idiot," she bit out, turning away from me and marching away. "Way to draw a bunch of attention to me and now everyone will be out for my fucking neck. At least he might—"

"And the taker of this year's Women's Street Event is…"

"—prove to be useful," she mumbled under her breath as she stalked away.

"Wait, where are you—"

"KAGOME HIGURASHI!" The announcer screamed into the mike, making an annoying screeching sound but for the first time I didn't care that he was attempting to turn everyone in the audience completely deaf.

I won.

Hell to the fucking _yes!_

I pushed myself through the crowd of girls and ran down to the middle of the course where one of the judges had a giant trophy waiting at his foot, smiling to me as I approached it. It was really just plastic and gold coating but the fact that it meant that I kicked all those girls' asses and came out on top made it seem like real gold. Now this is what I came for.

"WHOOOO!" I shouted, holding my board above my head with two hands. I was jumping up and down, celebrating my epic win when a blurb of black and purple came to me, nearly knocking me to the ground. When I looked back I saw who it was. "Rin?"

"That was so amazing!" She was screaming over the cheering crowd, clutching my shoulders and shaking me. "That was so _frickin_ amazing!" She shouted again, jumping up and down and I joined in.

I spotted a camera about five feet away from us and I turned to it, lifting my shirt so I wasn't flashing them but they could get a good view of my name tattooed above my hip and pointed to it, stepping closer to the camera so they could get up close and personal.

"Remember this name because you're going to be seeing it a lot!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

I watched from afar as Kagome celebrated her first place victory. She pumped her board in the air, giving out a victory yell as Rin came running to her, somehow making it around the gates, and all but tackled Kagome to the ground. They were smiling and yelling stuff at each other that I couldn't decipher while they jumped around. Then Kagome saw the camera that was filming her reaction and she turned to it, lifting her shirt to show off her tattoo, pointing to her name and yelling.

That tattoo…

"Question," Dex was beside me now, draping and arm over my shoulders. "Are we going to stand here all day or are you going to try and win Kagome back."

I looked at Kagome as she hugged Rin, her other friends I didn't know formally ran up to join the celebration. She was smiling.

"She looks happy." As in, without me.

"No shit Sherlock, she just won first place. Being happy is basically required."

I ignored Dex as I kept watching Kagome celebrate with her friends. They surrounded her in a tight knit circle that I wouldn't—_couldn't _fit in. the obvious was right in my face; I didn't fit in Kagome's world and, as badly as I wanted her to, she didn't fit into mine. I was hiding my identity under a hat—I would never fit in here.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm…" I kept walking away from them, my back to Kagome. I left the sentence hanging.

I don't know what I'm doing anymore.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell are you doing here?" I hissed when I finally managed to pick Sesshoumaru out of the crowd. It wasn't hard once I started following the whispers of hate about 'Takahashi's boy'.

"I do believe you were the one who invited me," he stated bluntly in his stoic manner that got on my nerves. "Or did you not leave that cryptic message on my phone the other day?"

"Cryptic?" My brows furrowed together. "There was _nothing _mysterious about that message." It was just downright embarrassing.

"Naraku could have been here," Sesshoumaru said, changing his story. "I had to make sure y—everyone was fine."

"Aww," Yuka cooed, making her presence known and I rolled my eyes. "Can't you just be happy that he came, Kagura? You were—"

"I have something to discuss with you," I cut Yuka off before she could make anything even worse. "About—"

"And I have something to discuss with you," Yuka cut me off this time, crossing her arms. "What the hell was that out there! You were doing beginner moves! You don't come to Tokyo to compete as a _beginner_!"

"It's part of a plan. Element of surprise." She looked confused but I waved it off. I didn't have time for this. "We need to get Naraku disqualified."

"Afraid he'll beat you?"Sesshoumaru asked and I glared at him.

"No!" Like hell that bastard was going to win over me; when I start trying that is. "But I'm tired of him—"

"If you really want to prove you're better than him you would beat him," Sesshoumaru said all blunt as usual. "Even if he is cheating."

"But I want to go and beat the _best. _How can I do that if Naraku is wiping out all the competition?"

"Just nullify his actions," Sesshoumaru said as if it were the most obvious thing I the world.

I didn't just want to beat Naraku though. I wanted to put him to shame. I wanted to shove his name in the dirt, rip his title from his hands and make him the laughing stock of the century. I wanted him to not be able to go to a skate competition without being whispered about because he cheated his way to the top. I wanted him to suffer.

"I didn't think skaters admired a snitch," Sesshoumaru spoke up again and I wanted to hit him for being right.

"They don't," Kanna said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to warn everybody to check their boards and then I'm going to win," I told them. "And then, after I win and everything is good and over, I'm going to put him to shame."

I swear Sesshoumaru almost smiled. "Good."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Rin."

I turned around to see who was calling my name and I saw Dex standing a few feet behind me, beckoning me over. I looked back at the rest of my friends who were sitting in a circle on the ground with me and chugging sodas and laughing and passing around Kagome's giant trophy. She had taken bronze in two other events but everybody only cared for her first place prize. They wouldn't know if I disappeared—

"Hey Dex!" Kagome called out, waving her hand at Dex and smiling, bringing attention to us. Judging by the look on his face, he didn't want to be dragged into another conversation.

"Oh, so that's how you got here," Ayame said nodding her head, knowingly. "You rode up with him instead of us. I forget you have a boyfriend sometimes."

"Yeah, we don't see you much," Miroku agreed. "You should stop by more often."

"Yeah…" Dex scratched the back of his head. "I've just been kind of… busy." As in, he's been trying to keep Inuyasha from falling into depression or killing someone out of his rage and sadness of not having Kagome. And people thought Kagome was mentally unstable.

"Where have you been?" Kagome asked, taking a sip of her soda as she watched Dex over the rim of her soda. "Rin's been with us the entire time and I can't imagine you trying to skate. No offense."

"Not me," Dex laughed shaking his head, "Too clumsy. I was just…" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye and I shook my head, warning him not to mention Inuyasha yet at all. Kagome was in too much of a good mood to have it ruined yet. "I was just looking for some food. I'm _starving._"

"Me too," Kouga agreed, flopping back on his back and rubbing his stomach. "But we came up here on a whim and I we don't have money except for what we collected for the park, which is…"

"Two hundred and seventy-nine dollars," Sango announced proudly holding up a jar of bills. "Oh!" She dug a couple of coins out of her pocket. "And forty-seven cents."

"We can just dip in and use some money for—"

"No," Sango cut Miroku off, glaring at him for even suggesting the idea of stealing from the park funds. "We're going to starve ourselves to collect this money. Just to show how much the park really means to us."

"No food…" Kouga groaned. "I'm about to go make up a sob story for people to fund my lunch bill."

"Good luck with that," Kagome laughed, smiling. She hadn't been smiling in a really, _really _long time. And, yes, I _really _do think Inuyasha and Kagome need to talk things over, but right now…

"I'm going to have to steal Rin away from y'all why you try to get some food," Dex said, reaching down to take my hand and pull me up.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Miroku shouted after us as we started walking away.

"That's horrible advice coming from you."

"So what's up?" I asked Dex once we had left the groups seeing range, disappearing behind hordes of people.

"He's thinking about giving up."

"What! He was just talking about winning her back and he was all confident and determined…" You see, _emotionally unstable. _"What the hell happened now?"

"When Kagome won he saw her looking all happy with her 'tight circle of friends' and he realized he was never going to fit in with them. That his wearing a disguise was a sign, that no matter how much he loved her they could never fit together."

"… Why is he so _stupid!"_

"He's experiencing his first heartbreak," Dex defended his friend like a best friend would. "He's in the forest again." Japan will run out of trees if Inuyasha doesn't get back together with Kagome. Or at least get over her. "He's really thinking about giving up."

"Like he can handle giving up," I scoffed, already starting to march my way through the crowd. "He can't even think straight without Kagome."

And, because I want what's best for my friends, I have to be the one to go and talk some common sense into that dumbass.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell is your problem!"

I ignored Rin as I continued pounding my fist into a particularly stubborn tree. I knew Dex was going to go run and tell Rin and Rin was going to try to talk me out of my decision but I have already made up my mind. Even if Kagome did take me back, there was bound to be even more trouble to face ahead. The only reason we managed to avoid them all is because we've kept our relationship a secret. Yeah, well, I've decided I can't keep hiding behind a disguise. I don't want to be with Kagome just sometimes. I want to be with her all the time.

"Hey, I'm _talking _to you!" Rin shouted again, putting a hand on my shoulder to whirl me around so she could pin me with her glare. "Why the hell would you drive all the way to Tokyo just to quit half way? Why half ass it, huh? Why not at least _try _to talk to her?"

Rin was speaking from the logical side of thinking, but I was far away from logical. "Because all of her friends are here."

Rin's jaw dropped. "So you're going to be intimidated by a few skaters that you don't even know? Who might accept you if you tried?" She threw her hands up. "Did you see your brother! He walked in there like he owned the damn place and you want to sit and cower in the woods!"

Rin knew exactly what she was doing. She was hitting on the topic as if Sesshoumaru was better than me and I was a wimp, but I wasn't letting her trick me this time. "Think Rin," I started calmly, trying to explain to her. "Say Kagome agrees to go out with me again. Say she even decides to blow the whole secret date thing. Say everything goes fucking _perfect _for a while. But then, after a few weeks of pure bliss, society starts getting in the way and then our relationship is going to get screwed up all over again."

"That's stupid. Why do you care—"

"Because I'm going to be putting Kagome through hell if I try keeping her with me! My dad? The big guy who hates y'all? Yeah, he's going to do everything in his power to rip us apart and the man has too much influence for his own good." I turned my back to Rin and glared at the tree again. "I'm not stupid Rin; I know what's going to happen."

"So you just give up before you can even try? You're so _stupid!_"

"But I'll be smart by being selfish and then put Kagome through the absolute hell my family is?"

"Sesshoumaru doesn't seem to be afraid of the consequences…"

"Sesshoumaru is god damn Sesshoumaru!" I exploded, turning around to glare at Rin and she took a step away from me. "I'm me, so I don't give a damn about what Sesshoumaru is doing! I don't give a damn about anybody else! This is just about me and my thoughts so fuck off already!"

Rin looked oddly satisfied. "Then why do you give a damn about what your father thinks?"

The wall of idiocy that was blocking me off from thinking with my brain finally broke.

Why am I so _stupid?_

-0-0-

I saw her on the half pipe when I was halfway there, pushing through the crowd. She was doing tricks I couldn't identify every time she came up for air, I shoved my way pass kids who refused to part for me, ignoring their angry shouts as I kept moving through them. I didn't give a damn about what anybody thought.

And that's why, as I got closer to the half pipe, I ripped my hat off my head and threw the sunglasses to the ground and just ignored all the dumbass comments people were throwing my way.

I was tired of hiding. Behind shades, my dad, the stupid unwritten laws of society. They were just blocks I was using as excuses to keep myself from risking and getting hurt by Kagome actually rejecting me. I'm not afraid of the risk anymore though.

So I'm done hiding.

-0-0-0-0-0-

I was doing well on the half pipe too. Not to make myself sound cocky or anything—though my head is getting a bit bigger—but I'm actually _really _good. Imagine how good I would be if I actually had a park to practice at too. I haven't gotten in any real practice in lately but I am whooping these girls' asses! Well, Kagura did help by telling me to check the course for any problems and my board before each run and it's a good thing because the wheels on my board were loose. Twice.

I did a Frontside Boneless, which I had mastered in middle school and was nothing, but I figured I should show off my 'technique' just a bit. I've really been into getting style points, but judges like to see moves you've mastered too.

I did a Frontside Heelflip Varial GT once I got enough air and then I came back around to pull off a Lean Rodeo. I was on a roll.

I was in the middle of a simple aerial for more technique points when I saw him.

A head of silver that I mistook for Sesshoumaru until I recognized the ears that rested on top of his head. His eyes locked with mine and I forgot everything, my mind going completely blank. I forgot that I was turning in the middle of the air and that, due to gravity, I would eventually start falling.

I forgot it all, and then I was falling in midair, my realization happening too late to fall safely causing me to land with a thud, and something felt wrong.

I heard snap, crackle, and pop playing in my ankle and then I heard myself scream.

And then…

"KAGOME!"

-0-0-0-0-0-

After the people finally managed to get Kagome off the half pipe and clean up the mess she left behind, it was my turn to go.

As much as I'd hate to admit it, Naraku's comment about using what God gave you is what gave me the idea to try this. I've been playing fair this whole time, warning other skaters besides the girls to check for anything that didn't look right and not using any of the extra strength I got from my demonic blood so far in the other events and I haven't placed. Well, that was on purpose, but still. Now though, I was coming to take gold.

I've been practicing 1080s ever since I saw how close Shaun White was to landing them on Youtube once. I'm just about at his level in progress in landing it and with Naraku's little hint I was going to nail it. I'm a wind demoness and I just realized how perfect my control of the wind is for skateboarding. I'm not cheating. I'm just using everything I was born with to finally make something out of myself.

"And next up for the half pipe event is Kagura Hoshiami, Number 54!" The announcer yelled into the mike and I stepped up to the lip, ready to drop in. "So far Kagura has had pretty good performance throughout the competition but hasn't been able to place. Let's see if she can turn it around on the half pipe!"

I finally dropped down into the half pipe and the wind went rushing past me. I did a simple jump for more air and then pulled a Mctwist when I was up for air again, landing smoothly. I went up in the air three more times, pulling moderately easy tricks, still not using any demonic blood.

"Hoshiami is showing us tricks that we've seen before and executing them with amazing grace," the announcer was saying as I was coming up for more airtime. "She's going to need to spice things up through if she wants to walk away with something today."

And I plan on it.

When I was in the air I did a 360, landing easily, quickly going up the other end and getting an insane amount of air. I spun into a perfect 720 and landed with ease. Now I needed and extra boost made by using my demonic powers to gather wind behind me and use it to push me up higher for the amount of air I required.

"Kagura goes flying up the half pipe at unimaginable speed! Judging by the order of her earlier tricks, Kagura Hoshiami just might be going up for a 1080!"

And I was going to nail it. My problem was that I couldn't turn enough on the last 360 to land without scraping up my knees. Now though, if I used just a bit of wind to help power that last turn be the first to land a 1080. And it's all thanks to Naraku.

"And Hoshiami _soars_ into the sky!"

I was already turning in the air, almost too fast to count the turns. One… Two… I was starting the third turn and I forced just a bit of wind to help turn me that last two inches I needed. Now I just hoped my wheel met the wood and made that lovely rolling sound they did when they did.

"OH MY GOD! KAGURA HOSHIAMI LANDS THE 1080! OH MY GOD! OH. MY _GOD!"_

I was coming up again and I did a simple jump for more air. I wanted to do a few more tricks before the buzzer went off, but I wasn't' using anymore demon blood. I got the trick down; now I don't need to use it anymore. I landed a Kick Flip Mctwist, did a one handed handstand, and I made damn sure to land and Armadillo. I had been working like hell to land that when we still had a skatepark to practice at.

When I made it back to the lip, the other girls who were waiting up there swarmed me and the crowd and announcer were going wild.

"And Kagura finished an _amazing _run by the time the buzzer went off, being able to pull a _1080 _out of her bag of tricks. Whoever goes after her is going to have to pull a 1440 or something, because Kagura has just guaranteed herself the gold!"

And that was the surprised effect I wanted.

-0-0-

"And that, Kanna, is how your sister kicks ass," Yuka was saying as they came up to me when there was a gap in the crowd that had surrounded me the second I made it down from the top of the half pipe at the end of the event. In which I placed first, obvious by the giant trophy that was resting by my foot.

"That was amazing!" Kanna shouted, throwing her arms around me and Yuka just stood back watching. "That was _AMAZING!_"

"So I've been told." These people would not leave me alone now. "Where's Sesshoumaru?" I asked looking around, expecting to see him. You know, since he did seem to be supporting me and all.

"I don't know," Yuka shrugged. "He said he needed to find some place quiet to think and he'll be back later."

"Was this before or after my turn?"

"After."

Well, that made things a little better. A little. It would have been a lot better if he were actually here.

"So, how are we going to celebrate this—"

"Kagura Hoshiami!" A lady with a cameraman following her called my name, shoving people out of her way and placing the cameraman in front of me. "How does it feel to be the first person in the world to land a 1080?"

"First demon," I corrected her.

"Same—"

"No, it's not." I thought it over and I didn't want to act like I did the 1080 without any extra help. I don't like people bullshitting me and I'm not about to bull shit the world. "Demons have extra strength and abilities that are able to help them win over humans and that's how I was able to pull off the 1080." I ignored the shocked faces around me. Damn, what if they take my trophy away for that. "There is still time for the first human to claim the title of first to do the 1080." But I'll still be the first ever. "So, I suggest y'all really start thinking of making demon and human competitions or having a demon group and human group."

The reporter looked taken aback for a second before she smiled again. "So, how does it feel to be the first on earth to land the 1080?" She asked again and I was about o repeat what I just said, but she cut me off. "Demon or not, how does it feel to be known as the first to land a 1080 for the rest of your life?"

"Fucking awesome," I told the camera, dead serious and the reporter laughed and there was cheering going on around me.

"Is there anyone you would like to thank for this accomplishment?"

"Hell n—actually, yes." I smiled into the camera but it wasn't the bright, ear to ear smile you'd expect. "I would like to thank Naraku for giving me the hint to completely murder his title as the best skater in Kyoto." My smile actually grew joyful as I added, "Thanks Dumbass."

"Kagura," I turned around to see Sesshoumaru standing behind me, arms crossed, oblivious—or just not caring—to the glares sent his way. "We need to talk."

-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I wanted to do nothing more than throw the wolf demon to the side and get into the health tent and see Kagome, but throwing her friends around didn't seem like the way to go about it. The four of them stood in front of the entrance like bodyguards, glaring at just about everyone who passed.

"We're not doing anything your stupid father wants us to," The read head, Ayame I remember, said crossing her arms. "We don't follow his orders."

"I need to talk to Kagome," I told them, fighting back the urge just to burst through the line of them and get to her.

They looked taken aback.

"How do you know Kagome?" The other girl with her hair in a ponytail, demanded to know.

"I'm…" Would now be the right time to tell them? I shook my head. I don't care anymore. "I'm Kagome's boyfriend. Ex," I corrected myself painfully.

They looked at me like I was crazy for a second before they all started laughing in my face and I really had to fight the urge to just toss them all to the side.

"Yeah, okay," the guy with a short ponytail laughed. "Try again next time."

"I'm—"

"You guys stop," Rin's voice came from behind me and I turned around to see her and Dex standing behind me. "He's not lying."

"B-but he said he was Kagome's _boyfriend," _Ayame pointed out, pointing to me. "There is no way in hell that she would ever—"

"She did." Rin cut her off. "It's all true but Kagome didn't tell you because… well, look at him. He's Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Prince of the Preps." The wolf boy added with a hint of disgust and an eye roll.

"And that's why Kagome didn't tell us and the only reason I found out about it was because of an accident. Now," Rin looked at me and then back at her friends, "let him through."

They didn't look happy about it but they moved out of the way so I could get in, and I wasted no time moving past them, ignoring their complaints to Rin once I had disappeared behind the flap.

And there she was.

She was looking down at her ankle in an uncomfortable looking chair, her hair let loose from its ponytail and fell around her face disheveled. I stopped breathing for a second, just staring her.

"Kagome…" Her name left my mouth without me even realizing it.

She looked up and saw me standing in front of her and she glared. "Get the fuck out of here."

"Kagome, please, I just—"

"I said get the fuck out of here!" she screamed. "You ruin _everything! _I came here to get away from you but you chase after me and screw everything up again. You see this!" She pointed to her ankle that had an ice bag taped up around it. "That is all _your_ fault! And I was doing great and now I'm out for the rest of the competition. And, no, I couldn't beat Kagura's 1080 but because of you I fucking missed _history in the making! _You just keep screwing things up where ever you go… so just go away!" She pointed behind me at the exit. "Just get the hell out of here!" Kagome's lip was trembling and she was fighting back tears. "Just go."

If it weren't for Rin's pep talk at the restaurant the other day I would have given into Kagome's orders, breaking at the expression on her face and left in shame, but I didn't. I took a step closer and she seemed to shrink away.

"I came after you for a reason, Kagome." She looked panicked and she moved to plug her ears with her fingers but I moved forward quickly, grabbing her hands and keeping them by her side. "I love you."

-0-0-0-0-0-

Damnit! That is exactly what I didn't want to hear because now all that concentrated hate and resentment was flying away faster than I could hold on.

"No you don't," I argued stubbornly.

"Yes, Kagome I do." I wish he'd let go of my hands. I might be able to think straight enough to get my argument straight if he let go.

"If you really, really loved me, you would have called off that stupid bet or at least broken up with Kikyo."

"I haven't talked to Kikyo at all since I was with you," Inuyasha said calmly, biting back whatever it was he really wanted to say. "I thought it was obvious."

"Looks like you thought wrong."

"Please, Kagome," he came even closer, resting his elbows on my knees as he kept my hands in his and I had to concentrate really hard to remember how much her hurt me instead of losing myself in his eyes and actually forgiving him. "I can't… I _can't _keep living without you. My emotions are so out of whack I have to go to the forest at least once a day just to vent." He caught my eyes in his before I could look away and he had a pleading look on his face.

_He took your virginity for a bet, _I reminded myself, as I fought the urge to glare in his face. _And he only looked at you because he thought you were easy and could be thrown away later. No respect for me._

I concentrated on that last thought.

"You only looked at me to win a bet. You only considered going out with me because you wanted to win a bet." He flinched and I knew I was making head way. "Your first impression of me was that I would be easy." Why were tears forming?

"Kagome…" He looked sick. "I didn't know you then. I just—"

"You just wanted to get in my pants," I finished for him, curling my hands into fists as I yanked my hands from his grasp and kicked him back with my good foot and he fell on his back. "Most guys at least think… God, she's pretty when they ask her out, but you were only thinking about a bet, right?" He was quiet. "Right!"

"No, I wasn't." He said, sitting up. He looked mad. "The first time I really asked you out, on our first date at Mania, I wasn't thinking about the bet at—"

"You're lying!" I cut him off, not wanting to hear it.

"No I'm not Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted at me, standing up and looking down at me and I surprised myself by flinching. "Damnit, I am telling you the _truth _so at least listen." He squatted in front of me, taking my hands before I had the chance to dodge him. "I love you."

"No you—"

"I love you," he said again, looking into my eyes with hard determination. "I made a bet, realized you were better than that and fell in love. The entire time we were together I didn't think about the bet at all."

"You shouldn't have made the bet," I argued again, not wanting to believe him yet.

"People make mistakes, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, letting go of my hands and taking a step away from me, running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry for looking at you only for a bet for the first time, but… shit, Kagome, if it was really that big of a mistake then it's the _best _mistake I've ever made."

"Yeah, well it was still a mistake. You shouldn't even be here," I spat, but I didn't mean the words. They were coming out anyways. What the hell is _wrong_ with me?

"Dammit, Kagome…" Inuyasha took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding the air in his lungs for a long time before he let it out, opening his eyes and I forgot to breathe at the sheer amount of emotion that was in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm really, _really _sorry about the whole bet thing, and not looking at you like a girl, but don't forget that you made snappy judgments too."

"I—"

"But," Inuyasha continued, not giving me a chance to defend myself, "if you really can't forgive me for that, fine. Just let me go and I'll stop chasing after you, just… just tell me now so I can stop going crazy because I just… I just can't keep playing around here."

And there it was… my escape. I won't have to deal with Inuyasha at all anymore. I could just tell him to get lost and get a move on with my life, get back with my friends, and stop lying to them. Life had always been so much less difficult before Inuyasha crashed into it.

"I want you!"

Inuyasha looked happy but at the same time confused. So was I. What the hell happened? I was ready to go back to the easy life that I had before Inuyasha minus the problems with my parents. I was about to reject him and just swallow the pain and eventually move on with my life, but I guess my mouth had other ideas.

But it felt better than rejecting Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, unsure and he took a step closer to me.

"I'm sorry," I told him, a weight lifting off my chest. "I... I _hate _you for only liking me for a bet at first because…" I swallowed down my pride. "I liked you from the day you walked in the shop. But I'm sorry for… for trying to push you away so much. I was just _so mad_ that I wanted you to suffer but then I just realized that I might really lose you and…. I just…" Where were the words I wanted to say? "I love you too, Inuyasha," I mumbled, just now realizing there were tears falling down my cheeks. "I didn't mean—"

I didn't get to finish because his arms were wrapped around me and his face was buried in my shoulder. He squeezed me so tight I thought every bone in my body was going to break, but it was the best feeling in the world.

How could I be so stupid? I was so busy trying to make myself mad at him and make sure he suffered I forgot that I might actually lose him for good. How could I—

"Nurse!" A voice from outside the tent came and, the flap of the tent opened, an old lady stepping inside with a first aid kit. She smiled at me over through my tears. "I'm going to have to look at that ankle again."

"Okay," I told her wiping my eyes with the back of my hand and Inuyasha pulled away from me and I instantly missed him. How did I get through almost a whole week without moments like this? "Can… can you give us a second?"

"Just a quick one," she said and she stepped back out of the tent.

"So…" Inuyasha started, his voice a bit choked up from the emotion he was trying to hold back. "I, um…" He was stuttering and looking at the ground and I really wanted to kiss him, but I held myself back. "So, do you think I could have your number since… you kind of changed it?"

"Oh." I forgot I did that to make sure he really couldn't get in touch with me. "I guess I should give that to you."

"Yeah," Inuyasha nodded, he was smiling now and I _really _wanted to kiss him. "So… can I have it?"

"No." His smile fell and he looked heartbroken again. I found myself smiling. "But I'm staying in room 412 at the Marriot Hotel down the street." I smiled as Inuyasha's grin lit up the room. "You should stop by."

"Of course."

-0-0-0-0-0-

We sat in a patch of grass that wasn't littered with trash, not too far from the activities, but far enough for us to be considered alone. The trophy sat in between my crossed legs, reflecting the sun off its shiny surface. _My _trophy.

"So you won."

"Obviously." I looked over at him and the corner of his mouth was twitching but he looked like he was putting a lot of concentration in trying to remain stoic. I rolled my eyes. "Look, if you're going to smile, smile. Don't just sit there twitching." I looked down at my trophy again. "You look like a maniac just sitting there… twitching."

He gave out a snort-like laugh and when I looked back over he was actually smiling. It wasn't an ear to ear grin and if you were walking by you wouldn't have even noticed the small content smile. Still, it's a big leap for him considering I thought he would never smile.

"You did good." he told me and I nodded my head, moving my trophy beside me so I could stretch my legs out in front of me comfortably. "I… I'm…"

"If you're going to say something, say it."

He glared at me. He hated it when I called him out on his stalling.

"I was going to say I'm proud of you." I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. When I looked over, Sesshoumaru had decided the grass was more interesting than me. "You did a good job at defeating Naraku."

"It's not like it was hard," I laughed. "After your plan to nullify all his tricks, Naraku didn't even come close to placing." I smiled to myself, but quickly got it off my face before he noticed. "We make a good partnership."

"Actually—"

"Right," I cut him off though I knew he hated that too. "My bad, we have a good _understanding._" I was honestly hoping we could move past that.

"That's not what I was going to say," Sesshoumaru bit out, annoyed that I cut him off as predicted. When I looked at him again he was suddenly closer. No, _really _close. His nose was no more than an inch away from mine.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"We have a good relationship." He corrected me, his lips meeting mine and sparks went off.

As I fell back on the grass, my trophy momentarily forgotten and Sesshoumaru's lips still pressed to mine, I realized that for the first time in a long time, all was right in the world.

-0-0-0-0-0-

412.

I stared at the number on the door; my hand lifted to knock yet again but I chickened out and lowered it …again. That was my sixth try in the past ten minutes. I've been standing in front of Kagome's door looking like an idiot for the past ten minutes.

I know everything was supposedly fixed up and repaired with our relationship, but I was still nervous. I had even dropped a big check in Kagome's friends' park fund to help them in case Kagome needed some extra convincing that we belonged together. Not that I was trying to buy her, or anything.

I lifted my hand again before sighing and dropping it. Maybe I should just—

"For the love of God!" The door swung open and there was Kagome looking frustrated. "What the hell is your problem? I've been staring at you through the peep hole _forever_ and you just keep stopping." She crossed her arms and shook her head. "It was getting too annoying to watch."

"Hey," I told her, completely disregarding her every word and just stared at her. She started smiling. "So, uh…"

"You wanna come in?" She asked stepping closer to me. Instinctively, my arms wrapped around her waist before I could stop myself. She wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled up at me and I finally relaxed, knowing everything in the world is right again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her hair and she held onto me tighter.

"Yeah." She kissed my chest through my shirt and then looked up at me smiling. "Me too."

I pressed my lips against Kagome's and she lit up my world when she didn't hesitate to respond. I took a step through the door, forcing her to walk backwards through the doorway and I kicked the door shut behind me, loving Kagome's laugh when we tripped over our own feet, collapsing on the floor.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just a girl__  
__can I make it any more obvious?__  
__We are in love, haven't you heard__  
__how we rock each others' world_

_~Fin~_

_**Yes! It is official, I am done with this story! After two years and a couple of days I am done! And I hope you guys liked it! The diehard romantic part of me really wants to make the ending between Kagome and Inuyasha super fluffy, but I'm learning restraint. And the KaguSess part was hard to write because it's hard to try to keep Sesshoumaru in character when he's making a move, but I hope you're okay with it. And for the make-up scene I think I could have done better with it, but it just wasn't coming to me, but I hope it was okay with y'all anyways. So, this is it for this story and I'm going to miss all you reviewers, but what do you know. You might pop up in a review for another story. **_

_**Thanks for Reading!**_

_**~Kimiko888~**_

_**hanmajoerin is finished editing for this story. While Kimiko888 may have been iffy with the ending hanmajo finds it fantastically great!**_


End file.
